IT'S OVER
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: After the party at the Pony Home, Candy gets disturbing news...
1. Chapter 1

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"**A dangerous decision"**_

Summer was gone to leave the place to the fresh air of fall. It was the year 1915, Europe was still at war and thousands of people were dying every day. America, who was situated on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean from Europe, seemed to have been spared only by its land and its goods, thanks to its geographical situation. Because, among the thousand of voluntary that were going to the war, a lot were killed. Doctors and nurses were in need; a lot of them were getting killed. Volunteers were needed from all over the world. The war was spreading worldwide, little by little.

Candy was still working at the Happy clinic and her days were always full. She was still living alone in the little apartment she used to share with Albert…. Albert… She loved him a lot and she cherished every second spent with him. Then to learn that he was her Uncle William, her benefactor…he immediately stopped her forces nuptials with Neil Reagan. The calm had come back into her life. She had a routine. She was still nice and smiling even when she was sad, so she won't worry her entourage. She often thought about her friend and colleague Flammy Hamilton, who was sent to the front, how courageous she was. If it had been her, maybe she would've avoided all that pain and suffering brought by her break up with Terry…. Terry… Terrence Grandchester, the love of her life, which she had sacrificed for duty and moral obligation. Duty and moral obligation…but the pain was still there. When she had nothing else to do, when she had nothing to say, when she was not busy doing something or talking to people… she thought about him, about their lost happiness. No…. that was not true, she always thought about him, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

She had just arrived at the apartment, after a busy day at the clinic. She ate her dinner and sat down to read the paper. When she got to the society page, she saw a picture that shocked her. She read the headline of the page;

"THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURY IN THE THEATRE WORLD: TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER MARRIES SUSANNA MARLOWE! So the legend of theatre is true, all the actors playing Romeo and Juliet end up getting married... But Susanna…"

Candy's eyes were filled with tears and it started to come down her cheeks, abundantly. It was not fair! Terry, it was her Terry! She should've married Terry! She had received a one-way ticket for New York. Terry wanted her to stay with him, so they could live their life together…but she had left him to make it easy for him. He had caught her on the hospital stairs, to wish her good luck… wish her good luck! He didn't ask her to stay, to find a solution together… but to wish her good luck and make her promise she would be happy… he had let her go. She had left without turning back once.

Now, he had married Susanna Marlowe, Susanna who had prevented her from seeing Terry, Susanna who had saved Terry's life and lost her leg, Susanna who was crazy in love with her Terry…

"Oh Terry, if I had known it would hurt so much, continuously, I would never have left you…"

She was sad and she was also angry… Angry with the world, the universe, destiny! She was an orphan; she didn't have any family, abandoned as a baby, adopted to be almost reduced to slavery by the Reagans. She thought she had found happiness with Anthony, her prince, who had come to deliver her from the evil Reagans. She felt like Cinderella with him… but the happiness was short lived, too short… then there was Terry, her soul mate and that too was short lived. They say you have to do good around you so you can live in peace with everybody and the world will be good to you. The bible says

"_Seek first the Kingdom of heaven, and God's justice. And every thing will be given to you in addition…" _

She went to church, she prayed, she helped people as much as she could, she was always devoted to help others in need… she was not selfish, on the contrary, she was generosity incarnate! The only thing she wanted was to live with the man she loved. But even that, she put someone else needs before hers; the only thing for which she could've been selfish and every body would have understood her, she gave it up for duty and moral obligation, for Terry. Maybe she was too good for her own good? Maybe she should've stayed with the one she loved with all her heart? But, didn't she do a selfless act? Shouldn't she be rewarded?

"Oh, Candy stop thinking like that! You're becoming ridiculous!" she thought.

But the anger was still there. She went to her bedroom; she took her pillow and started to hit her mattress with all her strength, to let off steam. All those months, she was strong; she kept everything inside…. She needed that, she yelled; hit the wall, the floor, and the bed… until she calmed herself. The room was a mess the pillow torn and all the feathers flying around the room. She lay down on the bed and continued crying. She cried herself to sleep. A good night sleep, advises you. But she had a really really bad night, that day.

In New York, miles from there, Terrence Grandchester was looking out the window. He had just got married, he had fulfilled his duty, but he was only an empty shell without life or purpose. Duty had separated him from the one he loved more than anything in this world. He had hit rock bottom and had come back up because of her.

"Freckles of love, what did we do for the odds to be against us like this? Maybe are we paying for the sins of our fathers? The bible says; …because I the Lord your God, am a jealous God, who punishes the sins of the fathers upon the children unto the third and fourth generation of those who hate me…I know the news of my wedding is going to hurt you… forgive me, my love, forgive me for everything… you're the one I wanted to marry… I love you and I will love only you…"

- Terry, are you coming to bed? Said Susanna's voice

- I'm coming in a little while he answered

Susanna knew that, by saying that, he was only pretending and that he'd come to bed very late, after she had fallen asleep, to say the least. She had accomplished her dream, she had married the man she loved more than anything in this world, but he never looked at her with love. He was practically forced to marry her; duty and moral obligation. But she had the man she loved near her and she had no intention of letting him go, even though she knew he was thinking about another woman.

Candy woke up at dawn after a very bad, sleepless and agitated night. She got ready to go to work, but she had a stop to make before going to the clinic. She had been thinking about for a while, the news she learned the night before, had just encouraged her to make a decision she was hesitating to make. So she was walking in the streets of Chicago still deserted at that time of the day, and it was a little cold outside. She walked until she arrived in front of a building; she entered and went to the reception, there was a lady in her fifties. She smiled when she saw Candy arriving.

- Good morning, Miss. Welcome to the Red Cross. How may I help you today?

- Good morning, Ma'am. My name is Candice White Andrew. I'm a nurse and I want to go to war help take care of the wounded…

- Ok. Fill out this form, please and then you'll have a small interview with the coordinator. You can sit over there, she said showing her the waiting room

- Thank you, Ma'am, said Candy taking the form and a pen to fill it out

Candy sat down in one of the seats and started to fill out the forms. If her friends could see her, they would scream in horror. But nurses were in demand during the war; a lot of them were afraid to get killed and didn't go to the war, but those who wanted to help with the wounded of war, didn't hesitate to go. Candy needed something to occupy her mind. She was always busy working of course, but…. She needed a change, a total upheaval. The war, yes she's going to risk her life, but she would also save some. She finished filling out the forms and gave them to the receptionist, who took them to the coordinator. A few minutes later, Candy was greeted in the coordinator's office. She was a nice lady in her forties.

- Good morning, Miss Andrew. My name is Frances Hudson. How are you today?

- Good morning, Ms. Hudson. I'm fine thank you and you?

- I'm fine thank you. You want to go to war?

- Yes Ms. Hudson

- Why? A beautiful young woman like you should be thinking about getting married and have a family, not going to war where she could get killed…

Candy thought in her head that if she had married Terry, she would've never thought about risking her life by going to the war, she would've maybe been in the family way… No, Susanna is going to have that privilege now!!!

- I don't have projects for the moment she answered, I want to go help those who fall in combat

- You're a nurse. You're already working here…

- Yes, but nurses are in demand at war. A lot of people are afraid to leave their families, to go die…

- And not you?

- I'm an orphan. I don't have any family and I'm not afraid of dying.

Ms. Hudson looked at her and saw the determination in this beautiful young woman's look. She also saw sadness, a broken heart? Whatever it was, she didn't seem to be afraid to risk her life to save others.

- You know that you'll have to go to the front after fight or even during fights?

- Yes, Ma'am. A friend and colleague of mine was killed by a stray bullet in the heart… It's a little scary. But those who fall wounded need help and that's what I want to do.

- Ok. I'm going to send you with the next shipment of medical equipment and the next group of volunteers, in a week. We will need your passport. You're a volunteer, because you choose to go to the war, but you'll earn a salary of course for you devotion and goodwill. Do you know anything about our organisation?

- I know it was created in 1863 by Henri Dunant, a Swiss man, for the wounded of war and he was the first person to receive the Nobel Peace Prize in 1901.

- You've done your research well. Unfortunately, the war had made us more active. We are snowed under the work…

- That's one of the reasons I want to go help. I don't know who is responsible of this horrible war, or why they don't care that people are dying by the thousandth every day, but if I can help some people by putting them back on their feet, I will feel better. I'm a surgical nurse; I went to Mary Jane school.

- A surgical nurse? You know that during the war, they will be hundreds of operation performed on the wounded and sometimes on the truck, the tents and not always in hospitals?

- I know, I'm ready Mrs. Hudson said Candy more determined that ever to go in the middle of this horrible war.

- Good. We have a little training course on our laws and regulations and how we operate in wartime. There's one tonight for those who are busy during the day.

- I will be there

- Around 7 pm?

- That's perfect for me

- Ok. Miss Andrew. I will see you tonight then. Goodbye.

- Goodbye Mrs. Hudson, see you tonight, said Candy getting out

- Don't forget to bring your passport

- I won't!

Candy got out to the building a little relieved. She was going to the war. Her friends are going to be horrified. She decided to tell them the truth as soon as possible. She went to work and announced the news to Dr. Martin, her boss at the Happy Clinic

- Dr. Martin said Candy, I have something to tell you…

- Candy you look serious

- I am. I've just enrolled in the Red Cross to go to the war in France…

- What??!! But…

- I'm leaving in a week. That should allow you to find someone to replace me…

- But Candy… the war, it's dangerous, you could die

- We will all die one day, doctor. I can get hit by a car here and die, no need to go to the war…

- Candy you now what I mean…

- I know doctor. But I want to do it, they need nurses and doctors… I can do it, so, why not? I don't have any family

- But your friends… Albert is going to be devastated; he's in love with you…

- Albert? No, he's a big brother…

- I don't doubt that's the way you see him, but he sees you differently…

- Oh...Albert? No…. This is not the time to let myself distracted doctor. I'm leaving for France in a week with the Red Cross

She didn't have the time to think about Albert in relationship term when her thoughts were with Terry who was now married to Susanna... married to another woman! She started to work and during lunchtime, she went to see Archie and Annie at the Andrew manor. She was hoping Albert was there so she won't have to repeat herself. She got her wish; she found all three of them having lunch.

- Candy! Said Annie smiling, hi!

- Hi, everybody, she said smiling

- Hi, said Albert and Archie at the same time

- Sit down, said Annie, and eat. Are you coming from work?

- Yes, it's lunch time, thanks, she said

She sat down and a server brought her a plate. She started to eat with them. She didn't want to spoil their appetite… Once the meal was finished, they sat in the living room to have tea. She finally decided to announce her "good news".

- I have something to tell you, she started

- Candy, said Annie, you look serious, what's wrong?

- I decided to go to the war with the Red Cross… I leave in a week for France…

- WHAT??!!! Said her three friends at the same time

They were speechless for a little while and finally…

- But Candy; are you out of your mind? You didn't see what happened to Stear? Said Archie outraged

- Candy, the war is dangerous, you could get killed… said Annie

- Annie, they need nurses

- But not you! Said Archie

- Why not me? Said Candy, I went to school for it, it's my specialty

- But… started Archie

- Listen, thanks for your reaction, which proves that you love me and I love you too. But my decision is made. It's irrevocable.

Albert was the only one not to have said anything. He looked at his protégée and he knew she was hurt by the news of Terry and Susanna's wedding. She was going to the war, so she won't think about it. Candy approached him, and they went in the library to talk alone.

- How are you really? He asked

Candy knew that he was talking about Terry and Susanna's wedding. Albert read her like a book.

- Oh Albert! I feel like they ripped my heart out and cut it into a million pieces and that I can feel each and every cut… it huts, it hurts too much! She said with tears in her eyes

Albert hugged her and was caressing her hair; he let her cry, she needed that. She had been so courageous after the break up. She didn't know that Terry had come to see her and he left to go back to New York and Susanna, because of her…

- Come on Candy, you've been courageous until now

- Yes. I don't understand. I think I finally just burst out. Maybe a part of me continued hoping that Terry would come for me… that he couldn't live without me… he had left Susanna; a part of me was hoping that it was to come and get me back… I know, it's ridiculous! I was wrong… he went back to Susanna, he married her…

"No, you weren't wrong. He came for you… But he left without talking to you, because I convinced him that you were happy and that you didn't want to open old wounds.." thought Albert

- I need a change, Albert. I want to keep my mind busy; I want to work hard to avoid thinking about him. I have all this energy… and I want to help the wounded at war… you understand me don't you? She said wiping her tears

- Yes, of course, Candy he said sadly. I'm going to miss you. Be careful… it may sound ridiculous to say that when you're going to the war…

- I will do my best not to take too many risks to come back whole to you

- Ok, Candy

Annie and Archie had just come in, they were still outraged.

- Albert, you approve? Asked Archie

- Archie, her decision is made, she knows what she's doing, and she wants to help the wounded of war

- But after what happened to Stear…

- I know said Albert, but we can't stop Candy's wishes and live in fear for the rest of our lives…

- But to know her in the war, will make us live in fear said Annie with tears in her eyes

- Oh Annie, said Candy hugging her, I will come back, if it depends on me, I will come back

- You're my sister and I don't want to lose you said Annie crying

- You're not going to lose me, I will always be with you in your heart… and in yours too she said to the two others

- Oh Candy! Said Archie, it sounds like a goodbye…

- Archie, we don't know what's going to happen. Stear left without notice to spare us from being hurt. But we were still hurt when we learned about it; he put us in front of a fait accompli… and now he's gone for good and we didn't get to say goodbye to him properly. I didn't want to do that. I want to tell you goodbye the way I should, because we don't know what might happen.

- Oh Candy! Repeated Archie

- I'm going back to the clinic said Candy, have a nice day…

- With the bomb you just dropped on us? Said Archie, smooth Candy, real smooth!

Candy went back to the clinic to finish her day. After work, she went back to her apartment to eat and then she went to the Red Cross for the crash course for wartime. It was a little course on how to behave, where the priorities were, because there were sometimes, decisions to make on which wounded to take care of first or not. Candy found the courses very useful; you had to put feelings aside and see only the wounds, not the race, not the nationality…

The following days, Doctor Martin found another nurse and Candy was able to go to the Pony House to say goodbye to her two mothers. They were devastated.

- Candy, are you sure of what you're doing? Asked Miss Pony

- Yes, Miss Pony

- You know you're going to risk your life everyday? Said Sister Maria

- Yes I know. But I want to help the wounded…

The children were listening and were also devastated; John went to get Jimmy at the Cartwright farm to tell him the news. Jimmy arrived all panicked while Candy was talking to her two mothers.

- Boss, said Jimmy, it's true? You're going to war?

- Well hello to you too, Jimmy! Yes, I'm going to… said Candy

- How dare you? How dare you want to risk you life that way? You didn't want me to become a soldier…

- I'm not going to become a soldier, I going to help those who get wounded, heal them… I'm not going to fight to kill anybody…

- Oh… but you could get killed, can you?

- It could happen, yes…

- So don't go! We don't want you to die!

- Jimmy, everybody has to die, one day, it's the only thing everybody has in common

- But you're going where they shoot all day long…

- I will be in hospitals and hospitals are neutral zones during the war, it means that there won't be any shooting directed to hospital, at least not deliberately

- Oh… said the children

- Jimmy, John, I don't know what's going to happen, but you have to be strong for the little ones. John, you're the Boss ad interim, it means during my absence, Ok?

- Ok, said John

- You're going to help John when you can, ok Jimmy?

- Yes Boss, said Jimmy

- You two are good boys. You want to help me feed the little ones?

- Ok, said the boys

Miss Pony and Sister Maria were looking at Candy, smiling. What a good and courageous young girl they had raised! She was going to war, going to risk her own life, to help others.

When Candy left the next morning, everybody was crying. Mr. Cartwright, Jimmy's father and Mr. Steed Tom's father who had came to say good bye and wish her good luck, also had tears in their eyes.

- Candy, said Tom's father, you've always been very brave and courageous, you survived the Reagans, you'll survive the war… you'll see

- Thank you very much sir

- Candy said Mr. Cartwright, if you were my daughter, I wouldn't have been more proud of you than I am right now. Come back to us whole, child

- I'll do my best said Candy emotional

- Good luck Candy said Miss Pony

- I'll pray for you everyday, as usual said Sister Maria, Godspeed, Candy!

- We're going to pray for you every day, said John, aren't we, kids?

- YES! YES! EVERYDAY! GOODBYE Candy! Yelled the kids

- Good bye said Candy with tears in her eyes

She got into the carriage and went to the train station with Tom, who hadn't said a word about the war, much to Candy's big surprise. They arrived at the train station in advance; the train was not there yet. Tom finally decided to break his silence.

- Candy, are you heartbroken?

- Tom…

- I read that Grandchester got married

- Tom…

- It's because of him that you're going to risk your life?

- Tom, please…

- If anything happens to you, I will hunt him down and kill him myself! Good luck Candy and be careful. I love you little sister

Candy looked at her big brother, he saviour, who knew her so well. She hugged him hard with tears in her eyes.

- Thanks Tom, my saviour. I love you too, big brother.

They talked about this and that until the train arrived. Candy got on after kissing Tom on the both cheeks.

- Goodbye Candy, Godspeed!

- Thanks, Tom, Goodbye.

The train left and Candy wiped her tears. She was leaving America soon for the war in France…Maybe it was madness, but she felt like it was something she wanted to do, something she had to do.

Annie was spending all her days with Candy and she had sent a telegram to Patty in Florida and this last one took the first train for Chicago to come and say goodbye to her best friend. She went with Annie to Candy's apartment.

- Candy! Oh Candy! Did you become crazy all of a sudden? Said Patty seeing her

- Patricia! Said Candy hugging her, I'm so happy to see you! How are you?

- Not good! Stear gets killed at war and you're following his footsteps?

- Patty, said Candy, I'm going to heal the wounded, I'm not going to fight or kill anybody! Come on!

- Same difference! It's the war over there in France, Candy

- I know Patty, that's why I'm going there….

- Candy!

- Patty, I love you and I'm happy that you worry about me, but I have to go. It's something I have to do.

- Risk your life?

- No, save lives, Patty

- But Stear…

- Everybody doesn't have the same destiny, Patty. I have mine. Whatever comes, come!

- Candy, said Patty with tears in her eyes

- Patty, like I told the other, if it depends on me, I will come back whole to you

- Oh, Candy! Repeated Patty hugging her

Annie approached them and they had a group hug for a while.

- Come on, enough with the long faces! You have to think positive!

- Ok, said Patty laughing in the middle of the tears

The three friends had fun doing Candy's luggage, Annie wanted her to bring all her dresses, she even bought her more…

- Annie, I'm going to war, not to a society gathering…

- But Candy, the war is at the front, isn't it? Not in Paris… You never know, you might need it…

- As you wish Annie, said Candy smiling…

She wanted to please her friends.

- Don't forget your make up… and your hair… Candy two pigs tails were cute when you were a kid, but now, you're all grown up, said Annie taking her ribbons off

She started to brush Candy's long blond hair and she put a headband on, which made Candy's hair fall on her shoulders.

- There you go, you don't look like a little girl anymore, you look more mature. You can make an up do but no more pigs tails!

- Ok, said Candy laughing, thanks Annie

The little girl with pigs tails was gone to leave her place to a young woman, sure of herself, independent and with more determination than ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**_IT'S OVER..._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_"**An unexpected encounter"**_

The rumours of Candy's iminent departure arrived to the Great Aunt's Elroy's ears, and the Reagan twins. The great Aunt was more upset about the "what would people say", then about Candy's welfare. Ever since she learned that Candy took care of Albert during his amnesia, she didn't say anything bad against her. The twins had the following reactions;

- That idiot is going to war? Said Eliza, let's have a party! I'm going to pray that she never comes back!

- Shut up Eliza! She could die, said her brother

- So what? It would be good riddance!

- Stop saying that! I love her...

- Come on, you're not over her yet? She hates you with a passion...

- It's your fault! If you hadn't dragged me into your underhand practices, and your unkindness towards her, maybe I would've managed to make her fall in love with me...

- You're daydreaming; Neil...and I never put a gun to your head...

- Why do you hate her so much? She's nice, and she could've been a nice friend to you...

- Never!!!

- Eliza, you have to grow up and stop your spoiled brat foolishness. Candy is not bothering us anymore. She's independent, and I think she's pretty courageous to go to the war take care of the wounded.

- But Neil...

- No, enough! Don't talk ill of her in front of me again. She found her way, find yours! Do something with your life...

- What's got into you all of a sudden? Did Candy drive you nuts?

He got out of the room. Candy was leaving in the evening for France; she was going to take the boat in New York, the next morning. He had to see her, at all cost. He went at Candy's apartment and knocked on the door.

Candy was finishing packing and she was making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She heard the knocks on the door. It was, either the landlord, wanting to show the apartment to some people, or Albert who was early.

- Just a minute! She said

She went to open the door, and she was surprised to see Neil in front of her, she wanted to close the door...

- Candy...please, don't close the door to my face. I came to wish you good luck

Candy looked at him, for the first time, she thought he seemed honest.

- Come in, Neil she finally said

- Thanks he said shyly. Are you ready to go?

- Yes, I'm waiting for Albert and Archie

- Before your departure, I wanted to apologise for everything I did to you ever since our first meeting... I think what you're doing is very brave

- Thanks Neil and I forgive you. You seem sincere, and I'm going to war, anything could happen. So I might as well make peace with as much people as possible...

- Thanks Candy. And also, I'm sorry for handling it so wrong when I fell in love with you. I still love you, Candy; I wanted to marry you...

- Neil...

- I'm going to miss you and I will pray for your return

- Thanks Neil, that's really nice of you

- I'm going to go. Good luck, Candy, be careful

- Thanks Neil, she repeated

To her big surprise, he hugged her, kissed her quickly on the neck and left before Candy could react.

"Ok...I wasn't expecting that! She said talking to herself"

Albert and Archie arrived to take her to the train station. Annie and Patty were also there. They all went with her to New York. During the trip, since they were in first class, they had a little party for Candy. The laughs were there, but so was the sadness.

- Come on said Candy, enough with the long faces! It's a goodbye, not a farewell...I'm going to be back. Come on loosen up!

Her friends smiled, but they were still sad. They arrived at the harbour, and Candy got on board with the Red Cross people she found at the embankment. She said goodbye to her friends.

- Bye Candy, said Annie crying, kissing her and hugging her

- Bye Annie, said Candy

- Candy, goodbye, said Archie hugging her

- Bye Archie, she said

- Candy, be careful said Patty, bye Candy

- Goodbye, Patty said Candy kissing her and hugging her

She turned to Albert and hugged him for a long time. Candy his friend, and protégée was going to risk her life. He was in love with her, but he didn't want to tell her. He knew she still loved Terry, and that she was leaving America because of him...

- Albert, Oh Albert I'm going to miss you! Goodbye

- Goodbye Candy, be careful

She got on board; there were a lot of people. When the boat left, she was making sign to her friends until they were out of sight. She met other Red Cross volunteers, men and women, and she started to talk with three young women in her age range. They were named, Allyson San Filippo, Kristina Westbrook, and Kelly Ford. They started to talk and became good friends. They were talking about their family's reaction when they decided to go to war.

- My mother, almost fainted, said Allyson

- My father almost had a heart attack, said Kristina

- My friends said I was crazy, said Candy

- But maybe we are...said Allyson, we are leaving peace in America to go to the horror of the war... and we may not come back alive...

- For now, we are alive, said Candy, you have to think positive; we are going to see our families and friends again!

- Looks like we have a ray of sunshine, Candy "Little Mary Sunshine..." in a good way, said Kristina

They burst out laughing. Allyson was dark blond, Kristina was dark brown, and Kelly was strawberry blond.

- Do you have boyfriends? Asked Kelly, I have a boyfriend

- Nothing serious, said Allyson

- I have a fiancé at war said Kristina, but he's in England...

- I have no one said Candy with a motionless face

- There was someone, said Kelly

- Yes, but it's over... said Candy

- I'm sorry said Kristina. I hope to meet my fiancé at war, you never know...I pray they transfer him to France

- He will probably be angry that you came to France to risk your life said Kelly

- Men, said Candy, it's normal for them to go the battle front to fight for reason they don't even understand, but it's dangerous for us to go take care of the wounded...

- This is a man's world said Allyson

- We have to change that, said Candy, men should leave the big jobs to women. If women were the head of states of all those countries, maybe there wouldn't be a war

- "Maybe", Candy? If I were the head of state, I wouldn't send all those poor children to the butchery that this war is, said Kristina

They continued their discussions in the boat's restaurant. A group of young men that were going to war to fight join them in their discussion.

- Ladies said one of the young men, you don't like the war and you're going there? Can we join us?

- Of course, said Candy, have a seat...

- Thank you, they all said, sitting with the young girls

- We're nurses, said Candy, we're not going to fight, we're going to take care of the wounded...

- We're going to help the French, said guy named Ray

- America in not at war, said Kristina, you don't have to go risk your lives...

- You either, said another one name Jack

- We want to help, said another one named Walt

- And why are you helping the French only? What about the others? Who are the bad guys and who are the good guys? Said Allyson

- Who made that decision? Asked Kristina

- We, the nurses, are going to see only the wounded said Candy

The discussion continued also during the meal and during the whole trip. Allyson started to flirt with the guy named Ray. Candy had guys hitting on her but she played deaf...

The boat arrived at Calais in mid-October. A truck from the Red Cross came to get the young volunteers, and the shipment of the medicines, and food that had come with them. The trip to Paris was long and tiresome. They arrived to the Red Cross building, were they were supposed to stay. They all had a very little room with one bed.

Candy wanted to share her room with someone...But being alone, was not so bad either.

The next morning, the nurses orientation, was starting. They had to learn a minimum of French, so they could help at all time.

"French...said Candy, I can do it"

The first days, the new nurses observed the others, but there was so much work, and do many wounded, that they had to start working right away. Candy was a little lost, but she held on. Working in the emergency room will certainly be a good way to occupy her mind and her time. She worked from morning till evening, she barely had the time to eat, and at night, she was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. In the long run, she got used to her working pace. She knew that the war was making casualties every day; it was one thing to know it, and another one to live it. The reality was a very big shock for her. All those men were losing their lives, or parts of their body, it was hard, very hard to live that.

She wrote her friend, the first day she was free. She also spent a lot of time with the local staff to practice her French, but her three friends from the boat were also there with her. They were talking in the staff room one morning after having taken care of a lot of wounded, very early in the morning. The wounded were victim of an ambush by the enemy; it happened around 4 of 5 am. The nurses were awaken, in a rush because the nightly staff was not enough.

- How are you? Asked Candy, how are you holding up?

- It's harder than I thought, said Kelly

- But it's... it feels good working like that, even though there's a lot of victims, we are able to save a lot of people, said Kristina

- But I'm still sleepy, Said Allyson

- You can sleep, said Candy, we'll wake you up if there's an emergency...

- Which means in the next two minutes...said Allyson

They burst out laughing. The head nurse, arrived, and asked them to go get some bandages, cotton in the storage room. It was a little room in which every thing, medical stuff was stored. The boxes with the bandages were on top of a medicine cabinet. Candy took a stool to climb and get to the boxes with the bandages and the cottons. Her friends were busy looking for stuff in the boxes on the floor.

There was group of new young doctors who were having a tour of the hospital. They arrived in the storage room.

- And this is the storage room, where we keep all the medical stuff, said the head nurse, and here are our young nurses, freshly came from America...

- Hello said the doctors

- Hello said the young nurses who were looking for bandages in the boxes.

Candy was standing on the stool and she also answered, but she lost her balance, screamed and she was going to fall if one of the new doctors hadn't caught her just in time. Candy fell into the arms of a handsome French doctor whose cologne smelled really nice.

- I'm sorry said Candy, I lost my balance...

- The pleasure was all mine, Miss...CANDY!! He said surprised

- MICHAEL! Said Candy smiling, what a nice surprise!

- You're telling me? We have to stop meeting like this! He said with a smile

- Yeah, said Candy still smiling...

They burst out laughing. The others were looking at them stunned. They knew each other? Yes , Michael was the young French officer that Candy had met at a party at the Andrew mansion, and who had helped her getting down from the tower with a rope, after a trick from Neil and Eliza, to make her look ridiculous in front of the guests. She had then danced with him for the rest of the evening. He then received a telegram asking him to go back to France, to the battle front. He took her to the hospital, before leaving for the train station.

- Oh Michael, I'm so happy to see you! said Candy smiling

- Likewise, said Michael, you came to take care of the wounded?

- Yes I got my diploma and I came here to help take care of the wounded

- You're very brave...

- Weren't you the one that told me that if I like the risk so much, I should use it for a good cause?

- So you took me literally to my word?

- Michael, our encounter gave me the courage to continue the work I wanted to do...

- I'm glad I had that effect on you, Miss Daredevil!

Candy burst out laughing. Her heart was rejoicing, for the first time since her break up with Terry.

- When we met, she was coming down a very high tower, more than 200 metres high, with a rope and a suitcase in her hand... explained Michael to the others

- And Michael was kind enough to come and help me, said Candy

- Oh... said the others

- Let's continue our tour, said Michael, are you coming with us Candy?

Candy looked at the head nurse, who agreed with her eyes, even though she wasn't very happy to se her so familiar with Michael.

- Thank you, said Michael to the head nurse, so, let's go Miss Daredevil...

- Ok, said Miss Daredevil

Candy was smiling but the French nurses were jealous! That little American was stealing their French doctor! A lot of young French men died at the war. America was not officially at war. There's going to be a need of Frenchmen and this little American, was stealing one of their most eligible bachelor, right from under their nose.

Candy left with Michael. The French nurses were talking among them.

- Who does she think she is? Throwing herself in Michael's arms like that? said one

- She literally fell in his arms, said another

Allyson heard them, even though they were speaking in French, and told them in English.

- They already knew each other, no need to be jealous; she's one step ahead of you...

Kelly and Kristina giggled. Candy, "Little Mary Sunshine" was full of surprises!

Michael took Candy in a little restaurant not too far from the hospital, during lunch time.

- Candy I still can't believe that you're in front of me! I thought I would never see you again...

- You don't say "never" Michael. I was a student nurse and you a future doctor

- I'm a doctor now, Dr. Durand

- Congratulations, Dr. Durand

- Thanks

- And I'm now a nurse with a diploma in general surgery

- Congratulations, Miss qualified nurse

- Thanks

- Candy, I know our encounter was brief, but I often thought about you. I wish I had taken your address to write you

- I know, but you had to go back to France in a hurry. I'm happy that nothing happened to you. I also thought about you with this war who making so much victims

- Thanks Candy he said softly

They were looking at each other with fondness. Candy needed a friend that didn't remind her of Terry. Someone to hold on to. She remembered being impressed by Michael, his words, his kindness. He came to help her get down from the tower, she was in his arms...then they had danced. The party that Eliza and Neil wanted ruined for Candy, turned out to be wonderful because of Michael and his uniform... He was really handsome.

They ate talking about America. Candy told him how Neil wanted to force her to marry her.

- Not possible! After the dirty trick he played on you?

- You haven't heard anything yet, Michael!

- Really? He really fell in love with you?

- Unbelievable, hein? After treating me like dirt since our first meeting...

- I bet his beating himself now for it everyday

- I think so too, said Candy laughing

They burst out laughing. They finished their lunch and went back to the hospital, back to their jobs. Michael asked to work with Candy, which raised the jealousy of the other nurses. Michael was walking with her to the Red Cross building every night. Her three friends were teasing her about it when they were alone.

- Candy the handsome French doctor is completely under your spell said Kelly

- The French nurses are jealous. They say that America in not at war, and that their men are dying by thousands, and you come and steal the little they have said Kristina

- That's ridiculous said Candy and Michael is half American, I met in Chicago...said Candy

- And then...? Asked Kelly

- Then we didn't think we would see each other again...she continued

- But destiny took things in it's own hands...said Allyson

- Destiny...said Candy talking to herself, I thought destiny was going to bring me something else...

Her friends were looking at her. She looked like someone with a broken heart.

- Candy, said Kelly, you seem sad

- It's in the past she said looking down

- A painful past, apparently said Allyson

- I loved this boy with all my heart, but a combination of circumstances separated us... he married another girl...she said with tears in her eyes

- Oh Candy, I'm sorry said Kristina

- But Michael is available, said Kelly

- He's a doctor, he's handsome said Allyson, he can heal your heart too

- Yes he can, can he? But do I have the right to use him as a safety buoy? Asked Candy

- Candy, if Michael is making you feel good, and he's helping you think less about your lost love, don't let him go, said Kelly, you have feelings for him

- I admit I was mesmerized by his presence, when we met...said Candy

- So Candy, let yourself go. Your love is married, you have to continue living said Kelly

- Even during this was? Said Candy

- Especially during this war! We don't know what could happen to us tomorrow, said Kristina

Candy stayed for a moment without talking; Michael...why not? Well, we'll see.

- Well, let's take it one step at the time, and see where it takes me...she finally said

- Candy you're impossible! Said Kelly

- Maybe. But I'm cautious... Better safe than sorry said Candy

- You learned your lesson in life, well said Kelly

They started to talk about other stuff, and the horror of the war.

Meanwhile in New York at the theatre, another day of rehearsals had just gone by. Terry decided to go see his mother before going back home.

- Good evening, mum he said

- Good evening Terry, how are you?

- I've been better

- You're not happy

- I wonder what gave you that idea... Mum...

- I can see you're suffering, honey she said ignoring the sarcasm

- Mum, I don't know if I can go on for long...

- Terry you made a commitment, you have to honour that commitment to the end

- I now know how dad felt when he was forced to fulfill his duty and leave you... I now understand why he was such a lout...I don't know how he did it, but I can't stand it anymore!

- Terry, you're not going to disappear again...

- I'm seriously thinking about it and this time, I won't come back...

- Terry! Susanna needs you...

- Susanna...yes... she should've let me die, if saving my life meant to live without Candy

- How could you say such a thing?

- Because it's true mum, I thought I could live without her...

- Hang in there, Terry. Destiny...

- Destiny? Destiny cruelly separated us ever since I left that damn college! What did we do wrong to deserve a fate like that? Candy is goodness incarnate and me, I don't think I've been that bad in my life...all we wanted was to live our lives together...but fate was against us!

- You have to stop being down in the damps…

- Mum, America is not officially at warm but I going to join the French army at the battle front...

- What??! But why? You want to get yourself killed?

- Maybe... but maybe the experience of the war will make me appreciate more the life I have...

- But if I lose you, my son...

- You know, those who go to war to get kill usually don't succeed he joked

- Terry, that's not funny at all!

- But I'm going to wait until this theatrical season is over, then, I'm going to start the military training

- Terry...

- I wanted to tell you so you would be prepared, so you won't be surprised by the media

- Have you told Susanna?

- I will tell her when the time comes. Instead of going out to get drunk this time and waste the life that was given to me, I'm going to go fight at the battle front...

- Oh Terry, said Eleonor with tears in her eyes, there's nothing I could say that would make you change your mind?

- No, mum. But thanks.

He kissed his mother and went back home, to his wife.

- Good evening, said Susanna smiling

Terry got into the living room, and saw Susanna with Karen Cleese who had come to see her.

- Susanna, Karen… he said with a neutral tone. I'll be in my study, if you nee me

And he went to his study without waiting for Susanna's answer. This last one was alone with Karen.

- Did you see that? It's always like that; she said to Karen, he doesn't even look at me...

- And you putting up with that?

- I love him like crazy, Karen. If he could just be a little nicer to me...

- Susanna, he was forced to marry you, when he was in love with Candy

- But it's been so long, he should've forgotten about her…

- Forget about her? Would you have forgotten about him? You're kidding right? You never forget your first love...

- Karen you're suppose to help me... not bring me down

- Susanna, every time he looks at you, he sees his lost love...

- Can you try and talk to him? Please?

- I don't want to get in the middle of this...

- Please... he talks to you more than he talks to me

- But...

Karen looked at Susanna in her wheel chair. Life hadn't been good to her. Her sacrifice or her impulsion to save Terry had cost her her leg. She had the man she loved, but he was cold, bitter.

- Susanna, you can let him go, so he could be happy with her, if you love him that much...

- What about me, I'll be unhappy. I love him too much...I want to be with him...

- Be careful what you wish for...ok, I'm going to talk to him.

Karen went to Terry's study to see him. She knocked at the door.

- Terry? Can I come in?

- Yes, of course, he said smiling, come in Karen. What can I do for you?

- I only want to talk to you...

- She sent you...

- You guessed it

- Karen

- Try to be more social with her...

- I came back. I fulfill my duty, I married her, I'm taking care of her...but that's it... I'm sorry

- Terry...

- No, Karen. I sacrificed Candy for Susanna... Big mistake!... but it's too late now...We have to live with the consequences and acting; I'll do it on stage, not at my house...

- Ok, but make an effort to be more...easy

- I'm going to try

- Thanks

So Terry made a little effort to be nicer to Susanna. The thought that he will start his military training as soon as the season was over, to go to war, gave him courage.


	3. Chapter 3

**_IT'S OVER..._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 3_**

_"**Season greetings under the bullets"**_

With everything that was going on during the war, the loss of human lives, the destruction of the country, it was like time as stood still until this horror will be over, but time was continuing its course and it was now the holiday season for the second time in the row under the bullets and mortar shots. The snow was falling more abundantly than usual, it was like it wanted to cover the horror and desolation of the war under its white coat. It was cold and the soldiers had to adapt to the weather when they were going on the battle front to fight against the enemy. They had to keep the war moral because the cold couldn't be a distraction for them. They were trained to fight during all seasons. Since Christmas was coming, the army were resting at least but were on their guard of course.

Part of the program of the Red Cross was a training program with physicist Marie Curie who was the head of radiological service. She trained medical staff on how to use the X-ray machines she developed for ambulances. It was very useful on the battle front. The doctors were able to see where bullets were and operate on soldiers in the ambulances. Candy was talking to her friends in her room about Marie Curie.

- I really admire her, said Candy she and her husband won Nobel prizes in physics in 1904, for discovering radioactivity…

- She's now widowed said Kelly, and she continued her work

- Yes, said Candy she won the Noble Prize for chemistry in 1911 for determining the atomic weight of radium…

- She's strong, in this men's world, said Kristina, I bet it was not easy for her…

- She probably had to fight them all the way, especially after her husband died…said Allyson

- Well they were wrong, look at what she accomplished… and the X-ray machines in the ambulances, what a great idea! said Candy, I told you, women should rule the world!

- Hear, hear! said her friends laughing

Candy and Michael had become very close. Candy knew that the three months training at the hospital, were almost over and that soon, her friends and her will have to go to the battle front to help the wounded. Michael often invited for lunch and diner; he spent all his free time with her. He also made sure that they would be working at the same time, so he would always be working in her company. The hospital director, Benoit Lecuyer, who was not paying attention to that king of details, heard the rumours that Michael was making Candy work too much. He called Michael in his office.

- Michael, there's a rumour going around that you're playing favourite with an American nurse...

- Playing favourite? I like working with her, that's all

- But the French nurses are complaining that you're making her work too much...

- You've got to be kidding me! They're complaining because I'm making an American nurse work to hard?

- Apparently…

- Come on Benoit! It's ridiculous...

- Try to diversify the help from the nurses...

- Ok. But Candy and I are in harmony; we understand each other without having me to spell it out...

- You're in love with her...

- I don't see what love got to do with it...

- It would explain why you can't stay away from her...

- Listen, the main thing here is that we're doing our work, is it not?

- You're right. But if your partnership makes your work suffer, you'll have to end it...

- Thanks Benoit. I have to go now...

- By all means, go!

Benoit looked at him leave; Michael was really in love with Candice White Andrew!

During their daily lunch, Michael told Candy about the rumours going around.

- Let me get this straight, they went to complain because you're making me work too much? Asked Candy

- Yes, it's their way of saying that I only like to work with you...

- Is that true? She asked

- Yes Candy. Soon the three months training at the hospital will be over and you're going to start going on the battle front after and sometimes even during fights...I'm going to miss you. And, you're an excellent nurse...

- I'm going to miss you too, Michael

- Candy do you want to come and spend the holidays with my family and me?

- With pleasure, but I don't know my schedule yet...

- Let's make those rumours true, you've got the same schedule as me and we will be free at the same time...

Candy smiled. Michael was inviting her at his house, his parents' house... Meet the parents...a big step in a relationship, that didn't bother her all.

- So, that's perfect, Michael, we'll spend Christmas eve together in your family. I accept with pleasure.

- Thanks, Miss Daredevil...

Candy got a lot of cards from her friends, and her two mothers; Miss Pony and Sister Maria and all her little friends from the Pony house, not to mention, Jimmy and Tommy. She had already sent the Christmas cards in advance because of the war, the mail distribution was a little slower during the holidays in normal time, but now with the war...

The Red Cross organised a reception for its volunteer and their friends could also be there. For the holidays, they'd received a bigger shipment for the holidays; more than the medical supplies; there were food, beverages, clothes, toys for the needy children and orphans. Candy got a note from Albert. He had also sent medicines , food etc. for the orphans of war. Candy thanked him with all her heart. She was going to write him a long thank you letter. The Red Cross staff will go on Christmas morning to give the toys and the clothes to he war orphans and orphans in general. The needy will get some toys and clothes too.

Candy and her friends were all dressed in red, green and white, the colours of Christmas.

- Candy, when are you going at Michael's Asked Kelly

- He's coming to pick me up later, said Candy

- You're going in his family... to meet the parents...said Allyson

- I know it's a big step... said Candy

- Are you finally going to let him kiss you? said Kelly

- Kelly! Said Candy becoming bright as red

The three girls burst out laughing. Candy was so prude! Michael was a perfect gentleman; he never tried to kiss Candy. Their relationship was progressing slowly and surely, in silence. They were taking baby steps and Candy was grateful to him for that. It allowed her to get used to Michael and start to think about him in other terms... her heart needed to be loved and Michael seemed to love her and she was not indifferent to his charms.

Michael got there around 8 pm to go the Red Cross reception. They stayed there for an hour and then they went at Michael's parent's house.

- You think your parents are going to like me?

- Of course, they're eager to know you, "Miss Daredevil". I told them about you, more than a year ago when I came back from America...

- Oh... that's true, I risked my life for a stupid suitcase of clothes

- That's why you and your friend were not dressed properly... it was only to humiliate you. When I wanted to go and help you, Eliza told me to let you risk your life, and that if you broke your leg that would be good for you...

- I'm not surprised by her words, but I'm surprised she said that to you, whom she was trying to impress...

- It was like a cold shower to me, how could she be so heartless to that point?

- Towards me? She hates me...

- Why?

- I honestly don't know. It's since our first meeting...

- Too bad for her, you're a nice girl, you could've been a good friend for her

- It's nice of you to say that, Michael. thanks.

- I'm only speaking the truth. You're a very special young lady, Candy he said softly

They arrived at his parents' house and got in. Everybody greeted them warmly. The parents, whose mother was American, and Michael's brothers and sisters. There were also aunts, uncles and grandparents.

- Everybody, let me introduce you to Candy White Andrew, said Michael in French, she's American and she works with me at the hospital

- Pleased to meet you said Candy smiling

- Pleased to meet you said everybody in English

Mrs. Durand approached Candy.

- Michael, you've got the same taste for American girls as your father. She's absolutely charming. So you're Miss Daredevil?

- Michael can't stop talking about you said Mr. Durand

Candy blushed lightly and smiled.

- Mom, dad, please, said Michael

- My name is Amélie and this is Sarah, said Michael's sister

- I'm Marc said a young man

The other family members introduced themselves in French and English.

- Let's eat dinner said the grandmother, everything is ready...

They were all talking while they were having diner. Everybody was trying to speak in English because of Candy. They had a little turkey and not too much food because of the war, but it was enough. They were in a family atmosphere and they were happy. They had lost loved ones, friends, neighbours during this atrocious war, but they were happy to be alive a few days to the year 1916. The presents were not big, but it was the intention that counted. Michael gave Candy a little angel in porcelain.

- Oh Michael, how beautiful

- The patients at the hospital call you "the smiling angel" You give them the will to live. Merry Christmas, Miss Daredevil

- Thank you Michael. This is for you. Merry Christmas she said giving him a small pack with a scarf, hat and gloves she knitted herself with the help of Kelly

- Thank you Candy, he said hugging her

Michael took her back the next day because of curfew. She spent the night in the living room with the rest of the family. They had breakfast and Michael took her back to the dorm.

- Thanks again for this lovely evening, said Candy, I forgot for one evening that we're at war…

- The pleasure was all mine, Candy

- Merry Christmas Michael

- Merry Christmas Candy. I'll be there in a few hours to help you with the distribution of presents to the orphans

- Ok. See you later, then...

She hugged him a little and got into the dorm. She felt like kissing him, which surprised her a little. Terry had kissed her; he had stolen a kiss from her. She had hoped that he would kiss her again when she went to the premiere at New York... But then again, she had hoped for a lot of things when she went to New York...

In the beginnings of the afternoon, Candy went with Michael and her colleagues and other members of the Red Cross to the local orphanage to give presents to the kids. It was a good feeling to make those children happy. They didn't speak English, but there were interpreters. Candy thought about the orphans from the Pony house. Annie and Albert had taken care of them and Candy was grateful to them for that. To spend the holidays in this war atmosphere was a bitter-sweet sensation.

In the little room of dorm, Candy had her eyes opened. She was thinking about her life, at the orphanage, her separation with Annie, the Reagan's turning her into a maid, Anthony, her prince who got her out of there...Terry... that she loved and that she had sacrificed ... She thought about the scene on the hospital stairs. "Be happy Candy...promise me you'll be happy, otherwise..."

"I have to be happy; otherwise Terry is going to blame himself for making me miserable... But happy...without Terry...yes I have to do it. Michael... ever since our encounter in Chicago, when he helped me to come down from the tower...he went back to war, he gave me the courage to continue the way I had traced for myself...I often thought about him and now to find myself with him here at war, where were facing death everyday, and where a lot of people are dying still in their teens... Michael, I'm going to start getting close to him, if he wants me of course."

On that new thought, about a possible future with Michael, she closed her eyes and went into a slumber without dreams.

Michael noticed the change in Candy's attitude. Was it possible? Did she share his feelings? He hadn't forgot about that young student-nurse who came down the tower with a rope and a suitcase in her hand. He went to help her and he had smelled the nice rose perfume she had on her. He had then, danced with her and was very happy during the little time they spent together. But he had to go back to the battle front, the same evening and they separated. He was sorry having to leave her so quickly, but a little reassured that they share the same goal...And he had found her again, a year later in the hospital where they had sent him, in Paris. She had literally took him to his word, because he had told her, when he helped her get down from the tower;

"Candy if you like to risk your life so much, you should put that to a better use..."

He smiled, she was an excellent nurse, and they made a good team. Was Candy giving a sign that he could now throw himself in the water? He decided to talk to her about it on the New Year's Eve when he was going to take her to the Red Cross party.

On December 31, 1915, Candy was in Kelly's room with Allyson and Kristina. It was the afternoon.

- So Candy, said Kristina, have you decided what you were going to do with your handsome doctor?

- I thought I wouldn't resist him, if he wants me, said Candy

- Finally! Said Kelly, it's about time!

- But maybe he doesn't think about me on those terms...

- Are you kidding? Asked Allyson, look at his eyes when he looks at you

- You think he also thinks about me..? I had my heart broken last year...

- Life goes on, Candy, said Kelly, try with the French doctor

- Ok. Thanks girls. I'm going to get ready. Michael is coming to pick me up for a little tête-à-tête before the party...

- He's going to make you his big declaration of love, said Allyson

- Yes, said Kristina, to start the New Year in beauty...

- In beauty? Said Candy in the middle of the war?

- That's why we have to make plans, it gives us hope, said Kelly

- Ok, see you later, said Candy getting out

Candy got ready and thanked Annie in her heart for the nice dresses she had bought for her. She put on a turquoise dress very elegant and arranged her hair in a nice up do. Michael came to get her, and they went to a little restaurant to talk. It was snowing lightly outside on this last day of the year 1915.

Michael was very handsome in his military uniform. They made really beautiful couple. They first talked about every day things. Then Michael took a serious expression.

- Candy...I like being with you

- Me too, Michael

- We face death everyday. Do we have the right to think about the future? We could die tomorrow...

- Like we could both be alive after the war...Michael, that's exactly why we have to live; because of the war. In the middle of this battle, having plans, gives us a little glimpse of hope

- You're right. Tell me about yourself personally. Your romantic life...

- You practically know everything about me expect that I had my heart broken a little more than a year ago... and it was very hard for me.

- That's why you came to war...

- They say there's a reason for everything... I've always wanted to help others and the training I received helped me prepare myself for war

- And did that helped you forget?

- I will never forget him. But it helped keep my mind occupied instead of being down in the damps

Michael was a little sad, she had had her heart broken; she had loved someone else. Candy saw that he was a little discouraged; she decided to help him out a little.

- Michael, that young man was part of my life, but life continues. You wanted to ask me something?

He looked at her with so much love and Candy understood what her friends were talking about.

- Candy ever since our first encounter in Chicago, I've often thought about you...I never thought I would find you here in Paris in the same hospital as me. You're a fascinating young lady, who's not afraid of danger and came here to help out others. I'm in love with you...

- Oh Michael...

- I hope that you can find a place in your heart for me and I will be the happiest man on the planet

- Michael, I've often thought about you since our little stunt...and I'm very happy to have found you alive in the middle of this war. Your words gave me the courage to continue the way that I traced for myself. Here we are reunited by the same goal, help the wounded of war, in the same country.

Candy stood up from her chair and went to sit on the one next to him.

- Michael, I was burned by love; I suffered a lot, emotionally. Those last few months with you, gave me the will to love again and be loved...

Michael was in seventh heaven.

- Oh Candy! He said getting closer to her and hugging her

- I'm in love with you too, Michael, she said with a soft voice

Michael looked for her lips. Even though they were in a public place, with the war, Candy had other things in her mind than the shame of being kissed in public... She felt Michael's tongue look for hers and she instinctively responded to the kiss and she was transported in a tornado of delicious sensations, warm and wonderful. She put her arms around his neck to get even closer to him. When they finally stopped, they were breathless.

- I have the impression that we forgot that we were in a public place said Michael

- Me too... she said with a smile

- Let's go to the party, it's time, honey...

- Ok, let's go!

The party, organised by the Red Cross and the hospital was in the hospital's dining room. The wounded that were able to walk, were there and those who were amputated were in a wheel chair. For a few hours, everybody tried to forget or even pretend that the war didn't exist. Michael didn't leave Candy for a second. The French nurses were not happy. One in particular who's name was Gisele Collet; she had a thing for Michael and thought that Candy was unpleasant. Candy was in the ladies' room.

- Here's "Little Mary Sunshine"

- Good evening Gisele said Candy, Happy New Year!

- You must be proud of yourself! You've managed to put your hands on a French doctor

- He's half American

- I wanted him...

- I'm sorry Gisele. Michael and I are in love... You'll have to get use to seeing us together, if you're not already...Happy New Year said Candy leaving.

She went back to Michael and spent an excellent evening. The year 1916 arrived saddened by the cloud of war. A lot of people didn't see the dawn of 1916 and a lot won't see the dawn of 1917. A new page was turned for Candy, a new year, a new love.

Candy wrote her friends to give them some news. She talked about the routine and also about Michael. Annie remembered Michael so did Archie. But Patty didn't know him. Annie and Archie told her about the incident.

- Whoa, said Patricia, wait until Eliza hears about this!

- She's probably going to blow a gasket, said Archie

- That's not what she hoped for when she humiliated us, said Annie

They were at the Andrew Manor where Neil and Eliza spent a lot of time with the great Aunt. Eliza arrived with her brother.

- You've got mail from the stable girl? She didn't get killed by a stray bullet yet? Said Eliza

- Shut up Eliza! Said her brother. Is Candy all right? He asked Archie

- Yes, she's fine, Neil, Said Archie, in fact, she's more than all right

- Eliza, said Annie, do you remember Michael, the French officer and your friend's cousin?

- Of course, Candy made a spectacle of herself by coming down the tower like a monkey...

- After you and your brother played a dirty trick on her again, said Archie

- Well, said Annie, Candy found him in France, they're working in the same hospital and they have fallen in love...

- WHAT???!!! Yelled Eliza

- Yes Eliza, you remember how Candy had caught his eye here, because of you, for that matter...

- The slut! Said Eliza angry

- Put a sock in it, Eliza! Said Neil, she's going out with Michael now?

- Yes, said Annie, and she seems really happy

- I'm very happy for her, can you tell her that? Said Neil

- Why don't you tell her yourself? Said Archie, I can give you her address

- Thanks, said Neil

- Neil, your crush on Candy is not over yet? Give me a break! You're becoming ridiculous! Said Eliza

- Why? Because I have feelings? Said Neil

- At least he's got a heart, said Annie, you don't have one!

Eliza left the room and slammed the door. Candy and Michael? Why does she always have the best ones? Anthony, Terry and now Michael...

Albert also learned by a letter from Candy that she had a new boyfriend. He was sad, because he wanted to be that boyfriend. But he was happy she was moving on with her life.

_"Candy, I love you so much, said Albert in his head, but, be happy"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_IT'S OVER..._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_**" The** **brutal battle front"**_

After the first two weeks of January, the Red Cross nurses started to go on the battle front to get the wounded and the staff had to be on their guard. During the day, they were at the hospital and around the afternoon, they left by truck with the necessary medical stuff to administrate the first care to the wounded.

Michael of course was worried to leave his beloved go on the battle front. But it was her "daredevil" side that attracted him to her.

- Candy, promise me you'll be careful?

- Of course, I want to come to you whole...

He kissed her on the lips before she got on the back of the truck, under the jealous look of the other nurses.

- Be careful, said Michael, I love you

- I love you, said Candy, when the truck was leaving

Her friends teased her on the truck

- More in love than you two, you die! Said Kristina

- Yes, you should write a book, said Kelly

Candy just smiled. Ever since her arrival, she was shocked by the number or wounded, that gravity of their wounds and the number of amputations made. Some of the soldiers were not even 20 yet, she felt so powerless to the horror of the war, and she wished she could stop all that. She prayed God every night so he could stop this butchery. Because at the end it won't be that important who won, there will have been a lot of victims on both sides, not to mention the material damages.

They finally arrived on a battle front after a fight. You could smell the munitions shots on the poor victims and the smell of flesh also. Candy and her colleagues started to look among the victims if some of them we're still alive. They had to examine them closely, and a doctor was declaring them alive or dead and the bodies were put aside. Those who still had a heart beat, were removed as quickly as possible in those circumstances, after being examined by a doctor, and taken to the trucks to get the first care until they get to the nearest hospital. A lot of them were so lucky. A lot had bullets wounds and had bled to death. Even though they found a lot of people alive, it was little consolation for the death atmosphere and desolation that you felt on those camps. That's how it was for all the battle fronts they went to. Candy and her colleagues were a little upset the first day. They even had nightmares, but in the long run, it became routine. They spent one week working at the hospital and one week on the battle front, during the fight or after a fight; they still didn't get the occasion to go on a battle front actually still fighting. Michael was always worried for his beloved. He tried to reassure her and reassure himself.

- I'm not sure I still like your risky side... he said

- Michael everything is going to be all right. But there's no guaranty you know it

- I wouldn't be able to take it if I lose you...

- You're not going to lose me, I'll be back, honey

- Come back to me quickly!

She got on the truck with the others after kissing him. Everybody looked worried; going to the battle front was not a party of pleasure. The deafening noise of the shots fired, shells and tanks, were unbearable in the beginning, but you kind of get used to it in the long run, especially since there was no other way. Candy always asked herself how men gifted with intelligence, spent their time using their brains to make something that had the capacity to take a human life. To invent an instrument of death... Now there they were, killing themselves so easily. But you have to say that humanity has been fighting since the dawn of times, since the creation... Which was a pity to cut short the lives of some people, under bullets, shells and tank shots…

The nurses from the Red Cross were sneaking in the best way they could among the soldiers to provide the first care. The fight lasted for hours and the medical staff was able to save a lot of wounded. Some of them even had a brush with bullets. But nothing serious. They were able to continue their work. I was one thing to be forced to go to war to help, but it was another thing to volunteer; the determination was different. Candy didn't get discouraged, she continued her way through the battle field, putting her life in danger...danger? But her life was constantly in danger, especially on the battle front!

- Candy don't go too far, said one of the doctors

- But there's still some wounded over there she said going further

The doctor continued taking care of the victims he had. Candy continued her way, she saw a white cloth a little far away from there and she literally felt the bullets flying over her head. She was a little afraid, but she didn't let that horror stop her. She got to where the white cloth was. There were bodies on top and some body have been dead for a while and their stiffness made the task of removing them a little more difficult and heavier. She finally managed to move them and she discovered a man in his forties, dead. A doctor, he had a bullet in his head. Candy was outraged, why were those poor doctors not protected by an invisible shield, because they were helping those in need?! She looked and she saw another white cloth, she moved the bodies to discover a young woman wounded on the abdomen, but still alive. She was bleeding to death. Candy put a compress on the wound to try and stop the bleeding, she tied it with a bandage.

- This should stop the bleeding for the moment she told the young woman

- W...what...who...? Said the young woman

- Come on, I'm going to help you said Candy

- Candy? Said the young wounded woman, what are you doing...here?

Candy was surprised to hear her name called by a wounded woman in the middle of the horror and desolation of the battle camp with bullets and shells exploding... She looked at the girl's face that was covered with mud... But she looked carefully and she ended up recognizing her, there were no glasses, but it was her.

- Flammy?! Flammy Hamilton? She cried, Oh my God!

- Miss careless, what the hell are you doing here in the middle of this horror? Said Flammy almost delirious

- Flammy! How happy I am to see you! Don't talk, keep your strengths...

She managed to take Flammy to the truck were she received the first care. The doctor in charge thought her condition was serious.

- She's loosing a lot of blood; we have to operate right away...Candy the morphine, quick! It's urgent!

The other nurses also helped the doctor to perform and operation in the middle of bullets flying over their head. But they had to get the bullet out of Flammy's abdomen to stop the bleeding. The doctor prayed it wasn't too late. The bullet fortunately didn't touch any vital organs so he was able to extract it easily and close up. But she will need to be look after, because she will probably have a fever. The doctor then passed to another victim...Candy continued to help him but was looking after Flammy at every little free moment she got. Flammy started to have a very high fever, indeed, like almost all the patient operated on. Another truck arrived to relieve them and Candy's group was finally able to go back to the hospital. In the back of the truck, Candy had a wet cloth on all the patients' foreheads and was looking after Flammy in particular. The fever made her delirious

- Dad, stop drinking! No! Dad... was saying Flammy.

Candy remembered her visit at the Hamilton's. They didn't know that their daughter almost died today. But all that, America and its problems seemed so futile when you had bullets flying over your head.

- Candy! Said Kelly, look you're bleeding...

Candy looked and saw a flesh wound on her left arm. A bullet brushed her arm... she didn't even feel it.

- Wait, said Kelly, don't move, I'm going to take care of it...

Kelly took some cotton with rubbing alcohol and cleaned the wound and the put a bandage on it. Candy felt a slight pain while Kelly was cleaning the wound, but she didn't even react.

- Thanks Kelly

- You know this young woman

- We were together in nursing school

- Oh...I'm sorry

- Thanks, I'm so happy she's alive

- I can imagine, said Kelly

They finally arrived at the hospital and the wounded were able to be transferred on clean and warm beds. The nurses were able to go and rest, but Candy stayed at Flammy's side until the fever broke. She told her about her adventures after she had left from France, and she told her about her break up with the one she love without saying his name.

Michael was at the door and he was listening everything she was saying. He also heard the part where she was talking about the love she lost and how much she suffered and how she was able to see the sun on the horizon because of Michael. He loved Candy so much. He entered the room and approached Candy. He put his arms around her from the back and his head was in her hair.

- Michael... ouch! She said

- What? You're hurt?

- Just a flesh wound...

- From a bullet? Oh my God!

- It's ok, Michael, I'm fine...

- Candy, you're going to drive me crazy!

Candy turned around and hugged him, after all the scare and the emotions of the day, she felt good in Michael's arms.

- I will be more careful next time. I'm sorry if I worried you

- Don't apologize, honey, it's the war...

He stayed a little with her near Flammy, then he left. He was on the night shift. At dawn, Flammy's fever broke. She opened her eyes when Candy was putting a wet towel on her forehead. At first, she couldn't see clearly, she thought she was seeing an angel...

- Candy?

- Flammy!! Finally! You scared me half to death! Said Candy smiling

- So I was not dreaming... You're here in France, in this hell hole... said Flammy

- I came with the Red Cross

- But...

- Don't get tired, Flammy. We're going to talk later. I'm going to go get the doctor and I'm going to go get myself some rest...

- Thank you so much, Candy

- Why?

- You stayed at my bedside, all night long...

- You're my friend Flammy...

- But I was always so cold with you...

- Maybe you had your reasons, but I've always considered you my friend

- Candy, I often thought about your smile, the patients loved you so much... I should've followed your example...

- The patients were calling you the "ice cube"

Flammy smiled, one thing Candy never saw! She was kind of pretty when she smiled…

- I know, you were the day and I was the night...I was taking my job so seriously, I never smiled... America is at peace for the moment, and even if it enters the war officially, it's not going to happen there, but here in Europe. You were right to smile because with the horror we're leaving here, we need smiles, a smile like yours to have some courage and cheer people up...

- Thanks Flammy with all my heart. Now get some rest...

Michael arrived for the morning round, before he went to rest too.

- Dr. Durand, Said Candy, Flammy is awake... I was with her in nursing school, then on training at Chicago...

- Pleased to meet you, Michael Durand

- Flammy Hamilton... pleased to meet you

- You were with Candy in Chicago... If I had stayed longer, I would've met you. I took Candy to the hospital before I left...but I was in a rush

- Really? Said Flammy

- Yes, Flammy, you remember the two days off they gave us when we got to Chicago?

- And I was upset with you to have taken those days, when the others and I had started our training already... I'm sorry Candy. I was way to serious back then

- No, Flammy you loved your work.

- Yes, but now I regret not taking advantage of all the days off they gave us. This war has showed me that I wasn't living, I was too serious, I never had fun...You were right to take advantage of all the days off to be with your friends and your adopted family and that allowed you to meet a nice doctor...said Flammy smiling

- I was not exactly a doctor back then said Michael

- And I wasn't exactly a nurse said candy

- But you had the same goal, to learn a job to save lives... you're the perfect couple, said Flammy. Destiny has reunited you here... don't let miss your chance...

- Thanks, said Michael. You're lucky Candy found you...

- I know, Said Flammy smiling, she's my guardian angel...

Candy blushed to the compliment.

- I lost my glasses, said Flammy

- I'm sending you an eye doctor so he could make you other glasses, said Michael

- Thanks, said Flammy

- You're welcome. See you next time

- Bye doctor

- Bye Flammy said Candy, this time I'm really leaving!

She got out of the room with Michael. They changed and went to Candy's dorm. Michael was falling asleep.

- You want to have diner with me later on?

- Yes, Michael. I'll see you tonight...

He kissed her on the cheek. Candy went to bed; she entered her room, took her clothes off, and went straight to bed.

She woke up at the end of the afternoon. She stayed in bed until 6 pm. She took a shower and got ready for her diner with Michael. He came to pick her up and they went to eat in a small restaurant. Michael had a serious expression.

- Michael, said Candy, are you all right?

- Candy I'm going to go to the battle front soon...

- Oh... she said the heart tight

- We won't see each other for a while...

- When are you going?

- In a week...

- Already?

- I know... Candy will you marry me? He asked out of the blue

Candy looked at him surprised. Marry? Was it even possible? Of course, she wanted to be his wife!

- Yes, Michael, I want to marry you...

She heard a little voice say; "what about Terry?" What about, Terry...? Terry was married to Susanna!

"Life goes on, a handsome doctor and French officer wanted to marry her... said another little voice."

She would be crazy to refuse!

- Thank you Candy, you've made me very happy...

- But do soldiers have the right to get married in war time?

- I have a special authorization, my fathers has connections...

- Oh great! You've got a St. Valentine to marry us?

- A St. Valentine?

- Yes, you know the story? He married the young roman soldier despite de Emperor interdiction…who wanted the soldiers to complete their military training first...

- That's where Valentine's Day come from? Oh... let's get married on Valentine's day, Candy

- The lovers' holiday...ok, she said with a smile, in three days...

Candy told her friends the news and they were very happy for her. Michael did the same thing with his family. The day in question, she had the day off and her friends got her ready. She was wearing a light pink dress with a hat.

"Thanks Annie said Candy; you would've never thought that you were buying me my wedding dress..."

They went to the church where Michael was waiting for them with his family. The ceremony was very fast. Candy became Mrs. Michael Durand, in Paris, on February 14th 1917, during the First World War, that was known at that time as the Big War. The nurse had married her doctor... Like all the actor that had played Romeo and Juliet got married... like Terry had married Susanna Marlowe... but she didn't play Juliet, but she would've played it, without the accident... But why was she thinking about that? It was her wedding day; she had just married Michael, the man she loved... She was now Mrs. Michael Durand, the French nurses are going to have a long face... They went at Michael parents' house to celebrate.

- Candy, said Allyson, are you going to move?

- Of course said Michael, I rented a small apartment not too far from the hospital

- And Michael is leaving for the battle front in 4 days, said Candy a little sad

- Did you write your friends? Asked Kristina

- Not yet...Oh...They're going to be surprised! Said Candy with a smile

They burst out laughing. Candy was happy; she had just got married... Compared to the horror of the war, her marriage seemed like paradise... Her friends went back to the dorm. Candy and Michael went to their apartment. It was the first time for her to go there. The apartment was not too big, clean with two bedrooms. Michael carried her to cross the threshold

- Welcome home, Mrs. Durand

- Thanks, Officer Durand. It's very fancy in here…

- Don't worry about cleaning, I have a maid who cleans and cooks

- That's good! With the hospital...

- You're going to be off after I leave...

- I'm going to miss you

- Let's take advantage of my presence then, he said putting his lips on hers and taking her to the bedroom.

He put her on the bed, delicately. They took their clothes off very slowly, no rush; they had the whole night in front of them. Michael had married the young girl he had met in Chicago that was coming down the tower with a rope and a stupid suitcase... he never forgot about her and destiny had put her back on his path, in the middle of this senseless war. If he didn't come back from the battle front alive, at least he would've married the woman he loved.

Candy had put her past and her life in America in the attic. she only thought about her present life, the one she really had now, the life with Michael, her husband...

They gave in to their passion... Michael was very gentle in taking his wife's virginity; he showed her step by step the surprises of the pleasure of the flesh... that pleasure some people paid prostitutes for. Those two beings were consuming their love under the bullets and shell explosions... Candy had become a woman; she was transported to the summit of ecstasy with her husband.

The four following days, they spent it together, without going outside. They had fun, taking full advantage of their mutual presence. The maid came in the morning and found her boss, with a ...girl!

- Clothilde, said Michael in French and with a smile... let me introduce you to my wife, Candy. She's American. You'll have to dig in your English to speak to her, then in English to Candy, honey, this is Clothilde, the housekeeper

- Hello said Candy smiling

- Good morning Madame, said Clothilde who was in her mid forties with a smile

Her boss was married! The war didn't stop him! That's good, because life in the middle of the war was sad and without any future.

It was the end of the theatrical season. Robert Hathaway was in his office making plans for the next season when he heard knocks on the door.

- Come in!

The door opened and the young Terrence Grandchester came in.

- Good morning, Robert

- Terry, come in. What can I do for you? How are you? Are you ok at home with Susanna?

- What do you think? But can I ask you something?

- What?

- I need to take a leave of absence...

- For how long?

- I'm going to France to join the troupes at war...

- Terry…

- Robert, I can't take it anymore. I don't want to go and get drunk again, when a lot of young men are losing their lives everyday on the battle front. I want to go and fight and maybe I will realise that life is worth living without the one we love...But I have to do it.

- You're going to leave Susanna again?

- Its for the war, Robert, for the war…

- Your decision is made...

- For several months. I was waiting the end of the season so I wouldn't leave you without warning.

- Ok. But come back to us whole. Your talent is priceless

- Thanks Robert

- And don't worry for Susanna we'll take care of her

- Thank you. Bye

- Good luck, Terry.

Terry left the office and took his belongings and left the theatre. He had already started the military training, but he had told him to cut his long hair only on the eve of his departure. He went home to tell his wife, Susanna. She didn't suspect anything and she's going to be surprised. He found her reading a book and he smiled when he saw her.

Susanna was surprised, Terry was smiling to her? What was going on? He never smiled to her!

- Terry, hello. You're not working, today?

- No Susanna. In fact, I asked Robert for a leave of absence

- A leave of absence? She asked surprised, why?

- I need some free time...

- What for...? She asked holding her breath

- So I can go to the war...

- WHAT??!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD??

- No... I'm leaving tomorrow morning, but I'm going to camp for training, tonight...

- Tonight? But... she said with tears in her eyes

- Susanna, I'm sorry. I have to do it. I don't want to hit rock bottom again...

- But what if something happens to you? And you want to leave me again? You could die...

- We'll cross that bride when we get there...if we get there

- I love you Terry, and I don't think I'll survive if you die

- I'll be back, say that to yourself... I'll be back. Pray for me

- Terry... she said with tears in her eyes

He took her from her wheel chair and took her to the bedroom... He made her the ultimate gift... even if he had to imagine another woman in her place. He called her by another name, without even realising it and she knew about it, but she said to herself that it was better than nothing, she'd rather be called "Candy" and have her husband making mad passionate love to her, than to be alone in her cold bed... What sad consolation!


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S OVER...**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 5**

**"The Queen of my thoughts"**

The weather was nice on the boat that was taking Terrence Grandchester to the war. He now had very very short hair, no more longs locks. He didn't know what he was looking for, he didn't know what he wanted, all he knew it's that instead of wasting his life drinking, it was better to use it to a more noble cause, a more necessary cause... The war maybe was not the ideal cause, but... it was better than to drown his sorrow in alcohol... He thought about Susanna whom he had left in tears. He was also doing it for her; he had to search for his path. His life was not going the way he wanted it to, there was a void, and empty spot, a very very big empty spot...Every time he was fulfilling his marital duty, he was forced to imagine another one in his arms, it was disloyal to his wife, but it was either that or abstinence... And his wife loved him so much that she would rather have a husband in her bed that was dreaming of another, than no husband at all.

He often thought about her, his love of yesteryear, his lost love...often? No... Not a day had gone by without him thinking of her... she was the Queen of his thoughts... to live without her, was like living without his heart, she was his heart, she was his soul. Maybe the horror of the war was going to change his mind.

They arrived at the military camp early in the morning, after a week of crossing and a long trip by truck. The military camp was mostly big tents and the newcomers got the ones left free by either the soldiers that died at war and those wounded or those who were amputated. The soldiers who were there before were having fun making the newbies do some physical exercises but with water pouring on them, for example, or sometimes more amusing, like singing a love song, or opera song... It was mostly to relax them, because it won't take long for them to realize that their work was far from being a party of pleasure.

Terry met a young lieutenant who was also one of the doctors in the camp, and they became good friends. They talked about all and nothing, even about Shakespeare.

- I'm an actor said Terry

- Grandchester... said the doctor...oh yeah! I didn't recognize you without your hair!

They burst out laughing. Terry himself had trouble getting used to it.

- But what the heck are you doing here in France? Don't you have a wife? A career?

- Yes, but I felt the need to come here and fight with the others, said Terry

- Like it was your duty...I was like you in the beginning...

- In the beginning? What about now?

- I just got married and I'm not too sure that risking my life is worth it...

- You got married in war time?

- My father has influence... I didn't want to wait the end of the war... you never know what could happen... I couldn't let her get away again...Miss Daredevil...

- Miss Daredevil?

- Yes, that my nickname for her, she loves risk...

- So she's here in France… what does she do?

- She's a nurse and goes often goes on the battle front to get the wounded soldiers

- That's dangerous indeed, said Terry

- She's close to death everyday...

- Like you in fact...

- Yes

- Well you're a perfect match... you both love the risk

- And I love her more than anything...

- Do you have a picture?

- No...But I have to introduce you to her one day...

- Ok...

The two men spent a lot of time talking about their lives.

- What about you? Are you married? Asked the doctor

- Yes, but it was more by duty than for love... said Terry

- By duty? Did you get her into trouble...

- Yes, but not in the way you're thinking...

Terry told him his story in brief.

- Oh... so you gave up the one you really wanted, the one you loved more than anything... I'm sorry buddy

- Thanks. That's why you're lucky, you've got the one you love. Don't ever let go of her and put her first, before anything

- Thanks for the advice. My wife passes before everything...

Other soldiers arrived and they started to talk about their wives, fiancée, girlfriends...

Later in his bed, Terry was thinking about the doctor and his happiness with Miss Daredevil... He too had a Miss once upon a time, his Miss Freckles, his Miss Tarzan...the Queen of his thoughts, because she literally occupied his thoughts... He regretted for the thousandth time not to have chosen her. Why didn't he talk to her that day at the happy clinic? He let Albert convince him not to talk to her...he should've talked to her, he should've told her that he had made a big mistake and that they had to live together...but he went back to his duty and his obligation...

Candy was reading her friends' letter and she was surprised to find one from Neil. He'd finally decided to write her and get some news. She hadn't told her friends yet that she had gotten married. They will be happy but they were going to regret not being there. She wrote them each a long letter telling them about her marriage and how much she was happy with her wonderful husband.

The French nurses were even angrier with Candy after they learned about her marriage to the handsome French doctor. But Candy continued her work like there was nothing to it. She was leaving in Michael's apartment and sometimes, she and Michael, had Allyson, Kelly and Kristina over to spend the night.

Annie had just came down for breakfast when she saw Candy's letter on her spot.

- Oh... Candy wrote, she said to her parents

She opened the envelope quickly to read the long letter her friend wrote and she couldn't believe her eyes.

- What? She yelled, I'm going to kill her!

- What's happening Annie? Asked Mrs. Brighton worried

- Candy got married! I'm going to kill her! She repeated

- She got married? To whom?

- The doctor and lieutenant Michael Durand...

- The young officer from the tower incident? Said Mrs. Brighton who knew about it

- Yes, they met again in France and…

- He married her! Isn't that good? Said Mrs. Brighton

- No! She got married without me, her sister and best friend!

- Oh, that's all? Said Mrs. Brighton

- Annie, said he father, they're in the middle of the war, close to death everyday...they practically live from day to day

- You're right; they didn't want to run the risk of not being together ...Oh... I'm going to see Archie and Patty; they must have received a letter from Candy too…

Annie went to get Patricia and they went to see Archie at the manor where the subject of conversation was Candy's wedding. Albert was a little hurt but he was happy for her. Archie was talking about it when Annie and Patty arrive followed by Neil and Eliza that they met at the door.

- You're talking about Candy, said Eliza, she's dead this time I hope?

- Eliza, said Neil, you really don't have a heart!

- No, Eliza, she got married said Annie

- Married? Said Eliza getting pale, to whom?

- To Michael said Patty, Candy should thank you… the trick you played on her gave her a handsome husband, a doctor and an officer in the French army!

- She married Michael? said Neil

- On February 14th, St. Valentine's Day said Archie. By the way Neil, here's your letter…

- Thanks, said Neil

- You wrote her? Said Eliza, what's got into you?

Neil didn't answer and he went to read Candy's letter in corner the living room. Eliza didn't insist and got out of the room angry. Candy married Michael? It was because of her that they'd met! NO! NO! NO!!! Why was she so lucky? Michael was a good catch! Darn!

The others continued to talk about the incident. Candy was apologizing to Albert, because she didn't ask for his permission. Albert smiled; Candy's first thought was always for others. She will never change and the wounded of war were very lucky to have her as a nurse.

- Archie, said Annie, I wanted to wait for Candy to set our wedding date, but I think she would understand if we get married without her

- You're right, let's get married! Life is too short to wait

- So when is the big date? Asked Albert

- In a month, said Annie smiling

- Neil, said Archie, since my brother is not here, would you be my best man?

- I would be honored, said Neil smiling

Ever since Candy's departure, Archie was getting along better with his cousin. Their worries about the object of their affection; Candy had in a way made them closer… Albert was happy to see that Neil had grown up and he now had the sense of family and responsibilities. Eliza didn't seem to want to change. But she will grow up one day; in her time… let's hope that she will also have the sense of family…

- Patty, said Annie, since Candy is not here, would you be my maid of honor?

- Of course, said Patty, great!

- Let's go see my mother to tell her the news! See you later honey!

The two friends left and Albert stayed with his nephews.

- I wanted to talk business, said Albert

- Me too, said Neil…, I have a proposition…

- Go ahead Neil, I'm listening said Albert

- Europe has been at war for 2 years… and we don't know yet when the war will be over…. Said Neil, but whatever happens, Europe will be amputated by all the material damage and financially…Even if the United Stated enter the war, it will not happen here on our land…

- What did you have in mind? Asked Archie

- Well this horror, the damages, are giving us the opportunity to become more powerful… we have the occasion to expand our market. Europe will need America to get back on it's feet

- Neil, you're a good business man, said Albert

- Yes, Archie, that's a good idea…

- So, let's get to work…?

The soldiers were in the trench and the army enemy was attacking them. The bullets and bombshells noise was deafening. The leaders of the military offensive had to scream to give orders to their soldiers. The doctor were moving and trying to help those wounded and reduce the damages as best as they could. But for those who got bullets in dangerous areas, it was no use. The doctor who were used to it, still felt as bad as in the beginning of the war.

The fight continued for a while and towards the end, one of the doctors stood up to help one wounded soldier, and he got a bullet in the chest and fell down, near the other victims that were lifeless. The others didn't realize immediately that the doctor had fallen. When the fight was over, it let its place to the bitter taste of desolation. The wounded that were still alive were moved to hospitals.

Terry started to look for his friend… it was not their first fight, they had had a lot; and they used to reunites in the evening to talk about it and the doctor will stitch them up in front of a nice cup of tea and trying to talk about the fight with humour. But this time, he didn't see him anywhere. He looked for him for a while and he finally found him among the corpses, left for dead. Thank God! He had lost a lot of blood.

- Doc, said Terry, you can't abandon us….

- Terry, said the doc weakly

- Don't talk… come on, were going to stitch you up fine, he said taking him

The members of the Red Cross were there with their trucks and their doctors to take care of the wounded until they got to the hospitals. The doc, was in one of the trucks and Terry got the permission to go with him.

- Maybe it's too late, said the doc, take care of the other wounded….

- You're one of the wounded too, doc said Terry, hang in there, think about your wife, your Miss Daredevil, you have to stay alive to see her

- Yes…my darling…tell her…that…I love her

- You'll tell her yourself said Terry, come on doc, it's going to be ok

The doc fainted, tired and weakened by the loss of blood and the pain from his wound. The trip to the hospital seemed so long to Terry, he didn't want to lose his friend.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and the medical staff come running to take care of the soldiers. When the doctors and the nurses came to get the doc, one of the doctors said;

- My God it's doctor Durand! Go and get his wife!

- Ok, doctor, said the nurse going inside the hospital

Terry got in and went to the waiting room. It was the general panic when wounded soldiers arrived.

Candy was in the staff room and she was getting ready to go help, when Kelly arrived running.

- Candy…

- Yes, I'm coming….

- No, wait, I've got some bad news…

- What? She asked worried

- It's Michael…

- Michael? Said Candy almost whispering

- He was wounded by a bullet…he's in the operating room

- Oh my God, NO!

- You can stay, the others will understand…

- Yes…but no, Kelly, I have to continue my work she said with tears in her voice, I can't let my emotions disturb me… that's what were taught

- Candy, are you sure?

- Yes…let's go!

She followed Kelly and they went to take care of the wounded soldiers and after several hours, the calm was back. Candy was finally able to see her husband, who was in post-op room recuperating. She went to his bed side and she found him still asleep.

- Oh, Michael, you scared me, my love, she said putting her head on his chest very softly so she won't hurt him. Wake up quickly, I love you. I missed you and you come back to me on a stretcher? Is that so that we couldn't do anything or what?

She laughed quietly and she continued to talk when Kristina arrived.

- Candy, the young soldier that saved Michael wants to know if he can see him

- Oh yes of course, I wanted to thank him for saving my husband…

Terry was in the hallway asking for information on his doc's health.

- The doctor? Said the nurse, his wife will come and talk to you, here she is, said the nurse pointing her finger to the wife in question

- Mrs. Durand, he's over there said a woman's voice

Terry turned around to see the Miss Daredevil and he couldn't believe his eyes!

- Oh thank you, said Mrs. Durand walking towards Terry who had just turned around

She stopped, frozen on the spot. He had closed-cropped hair, but it was him, Terry, her Terry!...well, Susanna's Terry now…but… she will never forget his deep blue eyes in which loved to drown herself…

- Terry, she said

He was looking at her like if she were a vision; the Queen of his thoughts was there in front of him… Oh my God! She was so beautiful, her freckles…but what in the hell was she doing there in the middle of the war instead of being in security in America? Mrs. Durand? No, he must've heard wrong…she couldn't be the doc's wife! But still…

- Candy, he said

Candy followed her instincts; in the middle of this war, after hours of taking care of the wounded of this senseless war, it was not the time to refrain her impulsions. She ran jump at his neck! Terry hugged her back, too happy to have the one he dreamed about night and day, the Queen of his heart in his arms. He felt his heart exploding with joy. He closed his eyes. Candy was in Terry's arms, Terry's arms! She never, in a million years, would've thought being in his arms again. Terry Terry, that she loved so much… Terry that has saved her husband… her husband…Michael…she let go of him.

- Terry…she said softly, you're the one that saved Michael?

- I found him…

- Thank you, she said hugging him again

- You're Miss Daredevil?

- Yes

- He never did tell me your given name…he said

- He told you about me?

- Of course…Mrs. Durand he said ironically, you're really a daredevil like he said. You like putting your life in danger?

- But…

- What the heck are you doing here? He asked suddenly, you like hearing the bullets flying over you head?

- You're one to talk! What did you come to do here, help the French to kill the enemy?

- You could've stayed in security in America….

- Yes… but I'd rather be here helping taking care of the wounded of this senseless war… you've got a problem with that?

- Yes, you could get yourself killed…

- You too for that matter! It's not your problem to worry about me anymore, anyway! She said with anger, don't you have a wife?! You left her to come and risk your life?

- Candy…

- I'm Michael's wife and he will worry about me!

- I will never stop worrying about you…

- Michael's fine. The operation went well, thank you, she said ignoring his last remark

- Can I see him?

- Of course, follow me…

He followed her to Michael's bedside. She sat on a chair next to the bed and she took his hand.

- Michael, she said lovingly, wake up my love…

Terry felt like they were sticking a knife in his heart. Candy was tender with another man, her husband! She was tender with her husband! She was married…to his best friend!!! Destiny couldn't have been more cruel to him…the Queen of his thoughts was also Michael's!!

Michael moved his eyes and he finally opened them, he smiled weakly.

- Miss Daredevil?

- Yes, chéri, I'm here, my lieutenant, said Candy smiling

- It's good to see you… I'm sorry for worrying you…

- Stop saying nonsense, I'm here for you

- I missed you, chérie…

- I missed you too… after all those weeks, you come back on a stretcher?

- I know, it's not fair…but I can have a little kiss, can I?

- Of course my love…

Candy leaned and kissed him on the lips for a longtime. Terry who was looking at the scene the heart broken, wanted to die. Assisting to a loving moment between Candy and Michael, his best friend… Why was fate set upon making him suffer? Every time Michael was talking about the woman he loved, he had no idea that it was the same woman he loved! Oh Love when you have us…!

When the lovebirds finally stopped…

- Michael, the young soldiers that saved you is here, he wants to see you…

She didn't know why she didn't tell him she knew him, that he was her old love. Michael was not in the best of shape, he didn't need to know that. He was friend with Terry that had just saved his life. During this time of war, we needed all the friends we could have and to make Michael hostile towards Terry now, would be useless. The atmosphere was already as tense as it was. Terry was so upset that he didn't say anything either… Michael had just got out from surgery where he almost died, so that news would only make him more ill… So they kept silent, both of them about their past relationship.

- Terry…come! Said Michael You've met my Miss Daredevil?

- Yes, said Terry, she's absolutely charming

Candy felt funny to be in the same room as her husband and the love of her life; the sensation was really weird.

- Yes, she's great, isn't she? I wished you were with the one you love here… even though there's danger… it's good to be with the one you love said Michael

Candy didn't dare look at Terry, and this last one had a nervous laugh… the scene was getting weirder by the second!

- I will come back on the battle front after a few days of vacation, said Michael, who didn't seem to realize the tense atmosphere in the room

- Don't worry about it, just get well said Terry

- When are you going back?

- Tomorrow morning, said Terry

- Great! You're going to spend the night with my wife!

That innocent declaration, sounded really eerie to Candy and Terry's ears.

- No, I can find a room in a inn said Terry

- Nonsense! You're my friend, you saved my life. I owe you that

- No, you don't owe me anything…

- Come on Terry, if you hadn't look for me… and you could keep Candy company

- Michael, said Candy, there's no way I'm leaving your bedside…

- I'm fine, my love. You have to sleep in your bed, not on a chair…

- But Michael…

- Don't argue, Miss Daredevil… go spend the night with Terry at our house…

Candy knew it was not good to get him agitated, he had to remain calm.

- Ok, honey, she finally said, I'm going to take Terry to our place. Now, you get some rest. I'll be here first thing in the morning…

- Take your time, Terry will be there…spend a little time together, said Michael

That was getting ridiculous! Michael had no idea, how what he was saying sounded! They stayed for a little while and since it was late, Candy and Terry were finally leaving.

- Goodbye, chéri said Candy kissing her husband

- Good night, Miss Daredevil said Michael kissing her back

- Goodnight doc, said Terry

- Good night artist! Have fun with my wife!

When they got out of the room, Terry knew the situation was a little uncomfortable…a little? He said;

- Candy, I can find a room in an inn…

- Don't be ridiculous, Terry. Michael insisted…

- But it's a little too weird. We should've told him the truth

- And make him more ill than he is? He needs calm, not worries…

- It was funny to hear him telling us to have a fun together…

- No kidding! Let's go Terry, it's very late. It's not too far, we're going to walk.

They walked in silence to hers and Michael's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapter 6_**

_"**A difficult ordeal"**_

They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. You could smell the odor of the nice dinner prepared hours before. Everything was in order.

- Come in, Terry welcome to my home, said Candy trying to be normal, but every word for her was a torture

- Thank you, said Terry looking absent

- You must be hungry, she said, after all those hours on the battle front, I going to set the table…

- Let me help you…

- Ok…

They set the table in silence, Candy re-heated the food, Clothilde the maid had cooked. It was a leg of lamb with potatoes and vegetables. They ate in silence. The atmosphere was tense, and Candy decided to break the silence.

- It's funny to see you with short hair, she said

- It took me some time to get use to it too, Mrs. Durand, said Terry ironically

Candy felt Terry's hostility. But she decided to ignore it.

- The food is good. I'm not the one that cooked; it's the maid, Clothilde…

He didn't answer, he continued eating in silence. He was with the woman he loved, the Queen of his thoughts, in an empty apartment… but she was married to his best friend…but wasn't he married too?

Candy abandoned the idea of making conversation. She finished her meal, washed the dishes and went to her bedroom to get ready for bed, by taking a quick shower. She came back wearing a light purple robe and her wet hair was undone, falling on her shoulders. She was really attractive.

Terry was looking at her and he thought he was going to go nuts! Oh my God! And he had to spend the night in the room next to her?

- Terry? She said with a little voice

- Yes…? He answered like he was dreaming

- I'm going to show you where you're going to sleep, come with me….

The guest room was always ready, since sometimes her friends came to spend the night with her. He stood up followed her; she showed him the bathroom and then the room.

- I put one of Michael's pyjamas on the bed…

- Thank you…

- I'll be in the living room, if you need me…

Terry took a shower, after spending the whole day fighting on the ground, he was full of dust. The emotions, to see his best friend hurt and almost dying, finding the Queen of his thoughts in the middle of this horror, only to learn that she was also his best friend's wife! The universe liked to complicate the existence of the living! He had come to France to find a solution to his problem and he found Candy married…! He went back to the living room and he found her reading her friends' letters. She was on the couch.

- Are you ok? She asked smiling, you need something?

- No. I'm fine, thank you, he said

- I have news about the others, Annie and Archie are getting married soon, I think that the fact that I got married without her….she's a little mad at me…

Terry couldn't take it anymore! He has to say something; otherwise he was going to explode!

- I, on my part, can't believe you're married to Michael! Where did you meet him? Here in France?!! He finally yelled

Candy decided to stay calm. Getting mad now, was not going to serve any purpose.

- No, Terry. I met him in Chicago at the Andrew manor, not too long before you came for King Lear actually… she said as calmly as possible

- Really? He said skeptical

- Yes, really!

She told him what had happened with Mrs. Reagan, forcing her and Annie to sleep in the tree house, Neil, Eliza and finally the tower and Michael…

- I see, he caught your eye ever since…what was it? Was it the uniform? He said with anger

- Oh my God! Tell me I'm dreaming! You're jealous? You don't have that right anymore!!! How's Susanna, your wife?!! She yelled

He didn't answer. Yes he was jealous, he wanted to take Candy and make her his on the couch!

- She must've been devastated that you left her to come to war…

- Indeed she was…she's fine. I got a letter from her a few days ago; she's having a baby…

- Oh…said Candy with a tears in her voice

Candy felt like they were sticking a knife in her stomach. Terry saw her expression, she was hurt. So she still cared about him. He felt happy in his heart.

- Candy, I'm sorry

- Sorry? Sorry for what? She asked with tears in his eyes, congratulations….

- Candy, I'm sorry for everything, for Susanna, the baby….

- A baby is a wonderful thing, Terry…

- You know what I mean….

- Yes, I do…and this conversation is taking us nowhere!

- I know you're hurt. How do you think I feel, finding you married to my best friend? I feel like dying Candy! I want to take you in my arms and kiss you and make love to you all night!

- Terry, please! She said crying

- But I have to respect you; you're my Michael's wife. He's my best friend and he trusts me…Candy… he said with a begging tone…

- Terry, I'm married to Michael. I'm going to go to bed now. You should go to bed too. You have to go back to camp in the morning. Good night Terry…

She ran to her room and close the door behind her, and she jump on her bed and burst into tears….Terry turned the light off and also went to bed. He heard Candy cry in her room. He had to call upon all the strengths in the world, so he wouldn't go to her room and console her. They both spent a very agitated night.

The next day, the housekeeper, Clothilde, made breakfast. Candy woke up and got ready. She had a headache. Spending the night with Terry next door… he was married to Susanna and they were having a baby…a baby… that was not fair! She'd came to war to make a clean break, because of Terry's wedding. All that was for nothing? She had to find Terry again who was now Michael's best friend? What had she done to God, to deserve such a torture?

She got out of the room and she saw Clothilde.

- Good morning, Mrs. Durand, said Clothilde

- Good morning, Clothilde, said Candy

- Breakfast is ready…

- Thank you. Could you add a cup, we have a guest

- A guest?

- Yes. Michael was hurt…

- Oh my God! How is he?

- He's fine, thank God, because of this young soldier…Michael sent him to spend the night here…

- Oh, Mr. Durand is fine…Thank God. Ok, I'll put an extra cup.

Clothilde put an extra cup and plate on the table for the guest and she went on with her work.

Terry woke up, if we could call it that, after spending a sleepless night. Candy had put one of Michael's uniform on the bed while he was in the shower. The uniform he had on, the night before was kind of dirty.

"Thanks, Freckles, he said in his head"

He finished getting dressed and went to the dining room where Candy was. He smelled the nice odour of hot bread. That was a dream image, that he wished so much, would come true…

Candy stood up when she saw him.

- Terry…Good morning, she said with a smile, you want some coffee?

- Good morning Candy, yes, please. Thanks.

- Did you sleep well?

- What do you think?

- I don't know…

- What do you mean you don't know?

- I'm not in your head… Terry, I can't know…

"Actually you're in my head, 24-7 he said in his head"

But he said out loud;

- Candy…

- Eat Terry, we have to go to the hospital to see Michael before you leave for camp

Terry wanted to answer, but Clothilde arrive with the bread and he remained silent. He wanted to tell her so many things, but did he have the right? No, because he had lost that right when he had let her go on those hospital stairs in New York, that night in November when it was snowing so heavily. He would have probably had a chance with her, if he had talked to her at the happy clinic…she was still free back then…Albert had convinced him to leave her alone and to go back to Susanna. Why the devil, did he listen to Albert? Now, it was too late, he was married to Susanna and had lost Candy for good. She was Michael's wife, the doc, and his best friend. He was the one who had the privilege to….No! He shouldn't be thinking about that, but he couldn't help himself….

Candy finished her breakfast and she walked with Terry to the hospital. During the walk, they didn't say anything. Before they got into the hospital, Terry finally said;

- Candy thank you for having me at your place for the night

- You're welcome Terry. It's the least I could do…

- Michael is lucky to have you as a wife. I will always remind him of that

- Thank you Terry she said smiling

They couldn't do anything else; they were both married to other people. They were much too loyal to their spouses to do anything wrong and live with the consequences and the remorse.

They entered the hospital and they went to Michael's room. They found the French nurses that were having a pleasure of giving Michael a sponge bath. "Their doctor" that had been stolen by the mean American nurse.

Candy and Terry looked at the scene; the nurses were flirting openly with Michael.

- Looks like the French nurses have no respect for your marriage, said Terry with a mocking tone

- They say I stole one of their most eligible bachelors…

- They're not ashamed of going after your husband, in any case…

- Well I'm here now, said Candy going near them, ladies….

- Mrs. Durand… said one of the nurses sorry

- I think I can take it from here, said Candy taking the sponge from the nurse's hand. Good morning honey she said kissing Michael on the lips…

- Good morning my love, said Michael pulling her near him and kissing her passionately

The other nurses looked at them with disdain, and got out of the room. Terry would've smiled if the scene of Candy kissing his best friend didn't hurt him so much.

The couple continued for a while and when they finally stopped;

- How are you honey? Asked Candy, did you have a goodnight?

- I missed you, honey….

- We'll have all the time in the world during your convalescence

- I'm going to use my influence so that you'll have your days off too, so we'll spend our time together...

- Ok, honey, said Candy smiling, it's good to have influence….

- You're telling me? Said Michael smiling then he saw Terry. Oh…Terry, I'm sorry

- Don't stop on my account, said Terry with a forced smile

- Did my wife take good care of you? Asked Michael

- Yes, she was perfect. Thank you Candy, said Terry

- You're welcome, said Candy without looking at him

- Honey, Terry told you that his wife was in the family way? Asked Michael

- Yes, said Candy hurt inside

- We'll have to start too, said Michael

- Of course honey said Candy

- And you promise to go back to America if you get pregnant, so you won't risk the baby's life? Asked Michael

- I promise you. We maybe both be daredevils, but I will never put the life of our baby in danger…said Candy

Hearing Candy talk…Poor Terry, he was suffering in silence. Candy finished cleaning up her husband and she said;

- I'm going to leave you with Terry, I'll be back in a little while, said Candy to Michael

Candy got out of the room where the atmosphere was tense for her and Terry. The situation was new, Terry and her will have to get used to it because they knew it was not the last time that they will find themselves all three, together in the same room.

Terry talked with Michael. Then he went to get some news of the other soldiers of his regiment and he got ready to go. But he wanted to see Candy first. He found her at the nurses' station.

- Candy, said Terry, I have to go. Thanks again for everything….

- Bye Terry. Good luck and be careful…

- Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It kills me to say it, said Terry, but I wish you get pregnant so you could go back to the security in America…

- Terry…

- Even if I would sell my soul to the devil, for that baby to be mine…Goodbye Freckles.

They looked at each other; there was a wall between them, the wall of marriage, or both their marriages. They had made a choice, according to the circumstances of the moment, of course, and they had to respect that choice, even if it meant that they could never be together, despite all the love they had for each other….Terry turned around and left. Candy looked at him leave, the heart broken into a thousand pieces.

Annie and Archie got married as planned and there was a very big party. Annie was sorry that her sister and childhood friend was not there, but she was at war risking her life. Annie had also invited the whole Pony House. Eliza caught the bride's bouquet, which meant according to the belief, that she would be the next one to walk down the aisle. As a matter of fact, the young Alexander Preston was after her for a while. By catching Annie's bouquet, she took it as sign that Alex was the one she had to marry. Her brother encouraged her, because he wanted his sister to get married and have a family, because she was starting have the reputation of being an easy girl…

So Eliza married Alexander Preston, to the big relief of her mother and her brother. Neil continued working with Albert and Archie and they were doing good business during the war, unfortunately.

Annie got pregnant right away. That was something she wrote to her friend right away.

Candy got the letter and she was pleased. Millions of children found themselves orphans everyday during this war. Orphans like her and Annie. There were a lot of sick children at the hospital, other hurt during the war, others, just plain sick. Two day a week, Candy was working in the pediatric ward. One of the doctors that worked there, came from Toronto, Canada. His name was Frederick Grant Banting. He had just obtain his diploma in medicine and he decided to come to France to help with the wounded.

He was fascinated with children cases, especially the diabetics. He often talked to Candy about it, when she worked with him.

- How's your French? She asked, they speak French in Canada don't they?

- Yes, in Quebec mostly and other areas, but I came from Ontario, it's mostly English…Any way when I go back, I will speak more French than the rest of my family! He said laughing

- I'm sure of it, said Candy laughing too, I married a French officer, so I will have to learn French, because it's my husband's language…

- Lieutenant Durand

- And he's a doctor too…

- And you're a nurse, that's romantic…

- When we met, he was not a doctor yet and I was not a nurse yet….

- Why did you choose this job?

- The need to help others…

- But why didn't you stay in America? Why come here in this horror?

- I wanted a change… keep my head focused on something else…

- Broken heart?

- Yes, she said blushing and now, I found Michael and…

- You held on to him like a life buoy….

- I love him…

- I don't doubt it. You're lucky… I'm concerned about all those kids. If I get out of this war alive, I will concentrate my research in pediatric medicine. Especially diabetes…

- Isn't it still incurable?

- Yes, but I hope I get a cure with my research one day….

- Who knows? The future will tell, Dr. Banting

Flammy was better and she was suppose to go back to work on those moving hospitals. She was working at the hospital during her convalescence, doing mostly paperwork. Before she left, she went to see Candy, "her guardian angel" and her friend. She had spent a few weeks working with Candy.

- Candy I have to go, and I wanted to thank you again….

- You're welcome Flammy

- I'm sorry for being so cold when we were at school. Everybody here with no exception, needs a smile like yours. I followed your example ever since I'm in France… You're a good influence on me, Miss Careless. You didn't care that your adoptive family had money, and you became a nurse against their wishes… Thank you Candy for everything.

- Good luck Flammy. Be careful said Candy

- You too, Miss Careless

- The "Ice cube" in you finally melted… said Candy smiling

They hugged and Flammy left.

Michael was assigned to the hospital only for a while, during his "convalescence". He was working at the hospital, which Candy found less stressing than when he was at the battle front, in constant danger. She was thinking and praying for Terry everyday, who was always at the battle front. She prayed nothing happened to him. Michael often talked about Terry with her, not knowing that every time, her heart was breaking.

Michael was worried every time Candy went to the front. She often came back with bruises but nothing serious. He was praying she'd get pregnant, so she will go back to America…He didn't know that his best friend, Terry was doing saying exactly the same prayer.

Terry continued his life at war. His meeting with Candy had discouraged him, but it had also encouraged him…in a way. She was fine; she was married to his best friend. Maybe it broke his heart, but he knew that Michael really loved Candy and that she loved him too and that she was going to be happy with him. As oppose to his marriage, Candy had married Michael for love. He would have given anything to be in Michael's place…the Queen of his thoughts… Susanna, the baby…she will never be the "Queen of his thoughts"…during his free time, he had a little notebook in which he was telling stories and talk about the Queen of his thoughts, from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Once he was on the subject, he could never stop….she was his inspiration, she was his heart and she was his soul. He needed her like you needed air to breathe, he needed her, to stay with Susanna and fulfill his duty… he was writing his poems and texts on her…

**_Candy and history _**

**Frederick Grant Banting (1891-1941) **

Canadian doctor. He went to war in France in 1916 after he got his diploma in medicine. He came back from the war a changed man and he concentrated his research on children's diabetes. He isolate the insulin, which he discovered the role in the treatment of diabetes. He won the Nobel Prize of Medicine with Macleaod and Best in 1923.


	7. Chapter 7

**_IT'S OVER_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 7_**

_"**The stray bullet"**_

In New York, Susanna was in seventh heaven. She was going to have Terry's baby! Even if he wasn't there to share her joy, he had sent her a telegram of congratulations. Her mother didn't agree with her. For her, Terry should've come back and stay with her daughter and their future baby.

- But why is he risking his life at war? Instead of being here and take care of you in your condition…

- Mom, Terry married me, like you wanted to, he gave up the one he loved. I'm going to have his baby… yes, he's at war but I pray for him everyday. He's fulfilling his duty, and he's going to come back when the war is over and he will continue his duty… as a father and a husband

But what she was not telling her mother was that her husband had to literally think about another woman, to be able to fulfill is duty… But her friend Karen knew about it. She often talked to her about it.

- Susanna, are you happy?

- I have Terry, Karen, so I have everything I need…

- Susanna, he calls you "Candy", when he makes love to you! Said Karen outraged

- I know he would never love me like he loves her…but it's either that, either no physical contact at all…and I love him so much… and I'm so happy when he…

- …calls you "Candy"?

- Karen…please, stop raining on my parade

- Susanna, it's not sane, what you're living. It's an illusion…

- But the baby is concrete

- Yes… you should thank Candy….said Karen ironically

- Karen

- You should see a psychiatrist, talk about your problems…

- I'm not crazy, Karen, I'm in love

- Yes, apparently you're confused….well. Ok, you have to stay calm for the baby and if you're happy…like you said…I can only support you…

Susanna continued to live on a cloud. It made her happy and it stopped making her think that her husband didn't love her. The baby… Terry's baby, he will never abandon her, now that she was going to have his baby…

Time passed and it was the holidays again. Candy spent her second Christmas under the bullets; with Michael's family. Michael's mother had taken some orphan kids under her wing. The house was full. Her family had sent her some foods for the holidays and she wanted to share it with her some of the orphans from the war. She had organized a program to take some of the orphans during the holidays with other rich families, whom, despite the war, could afford it. So a lot of war orphans were spending the war in some foster families. Candy was touched by Michael's mother's and the other families' generosity. She went again with her colleagues and Michael to help the orphans at the orphanage. Albert, Archie and Neil had sent her toys and food for the orphans. Those at the Pony house were taken care of by Annie. Candy was happy that Annie didn't forget about the kids at the Pony house, she remembered how happy they were when they woke up on Christmas morning with the other children and found that "Santa Claus" had come and had been very generous, because they'd been good.

As usual the Red Cross organized a New Year's party and also invited the soldiers from the front, among them Michael and Terry. Candy and Terry still hadn't told Michael that they knew each other before, that they were very close and they would've been married without Susanna's accident. They were saying to themselves; why worry Michael needlessly? It was over between them for good and nothing will ever happen between them again. They were respecting their mutual marriage vows.

Candy was with Michael when they met Terry and other soldiers…

- Hello Terry, said Michael who was holding Candy by the waist

Terry could say in his head a thousand time that he was used to se his Freckles married to another man, but every time, it was like they were sticking a knife in his heart. He never showed it, obviously. When Candy came to get wounded soldiers at their camp and she was kissing Michael goodbye…It hurt him so much! How could she have forgotten about him already? Did she ever love him? They never actually declare their flame to each other, it went without saying… he had kissed her and he had told her he had real feelings for her. They mutually slapped each other… he smiled every time he thought about that… But the kiss was good, so good despite the slapping, he never regretted his gesture, and now it turns out that it's going to be the only time he'd kissed her…He wanted to kiss her so much when she came to New York for the premiere, but the Susanna matter had overwhelmed him…he knew he had a choice to make, and getting close to her would have made their separation harder… But why didn't he choose her? Why did he let himself be manipulated by Mrs. Marlowe and Susanna? The guilt… had made him irrational! He had turned to the bottle and unconsciously returned to Candy and she will never know about it… she had gave him the courage to live again…but…he should've talked to her, try to save their relationship, because he was lost, without her… he will never forgive himself for not talking to her. Damn you Albert! He came back to reality.

- Hi, doc, Mrs. Durand, he said very politely

Candy wanted to strangle him, but she smiled.

- Good evening, Mr. Grandchester, how's your wife?

Terry looked at her knowing she was provoking him.

- She's due to have the baby. She should be sending me a telegram one of these mornings…

Candy was hurt inside. Susanna was going to give a child to Terry…her Terry!!!

- What do you want, Terry a boy or a girl? Asked Michael

- I want a healthy baby said Terry

- You're right, that's all that matters, said Michael, my Miss Daredevil is taking her time getting pregnant…she doesn't want to leave me to go back to America…But it's great trying to get pregnant…

Candy became bright as red and Terry had a sickly smile.

- Oh honey, I'm making you blush said Michael…

- Good luck for the baby, Terry. Michael, you want to dance? Said Candy to hide her disturbance

- Of course, honey said Michael with a smile

She had to get away from Terry. She went to dance with her husband. Susanna was having Terry's baby…It should've been her…in a perfect world.

Terry was thinking the same thing, he was happy he was having a baby, but he would've sold his soul to the devil, if he could, so the baby could be Candy's, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, his best friend's wife.

Candy and Michael went back next to Terry. Candy wanted to go near her friends, but Michael told her to wait. Since Terry didn't have any date and that his wife was in America, Michael as a good friend, sent his wife to dance with Terry.

- Honey, can you dance with Terry? Please?

- Don't worry about it, said Terry, I'm fine Michael

- Come on, it's the New Year, said Michael, at least your wife won't accuse you of having fun with another woman… it's my wife, you've got my permission…

Candy didn't know what to say and so did Terry. They complied…Michael of course didn't realize what he was saying. He was innocent…he didn't know that Susanna would have a very big problem to know that Terry was dancing with Candy, on the contrary! Candy and Terry went on the dance floor.

- This is getting ridiculous, said Terry, we should tell him the truth…

- No, Terry, you're friends. It could ruin your friendship. In this time of war, we need all the friends we can get. We loose so many people everyday…

- But, what if he learns it from someone else? He's going to feel betrayed, hurt and ridiculed…

- Terry, if you two weren't friends, I would've told him…but he considers you his best friend…

- Me too. That's why we have to tell him…

- But it's been months… he probably confided in you. Imagine what it's going to do to him. No, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him. And nobody knows about us here.

- You're right, we should've told him from the beginning…

- If he knew, he wouldn't have sent you to spend the night at our apartment… or dance with me now….

- And I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company and the rare delight of having you in my arms for this dance, said Terry with a dreamy tone

Candy would never admit it out loud, but she liked seeing Terry and she liked spending all that time with him at the apartment and dance with him…to tell Michael the truth…

- Whatever we say now, or later, it's going to sound fake and guilty said Terry

- We're not doing anything wrong, Terry, we're respecting our marriage vows

- You think he's going to see it like that?

- I'm going to tell him one day or never, said Candy

- Ok, but I feel like I'm betraying him every time he talks about you… I want him to stop but at the same time, I want him to continue…

- Terry, stop, please

- I'm sorry Mrs. Durand. I'm stopping…

A young soldier approached them with a telegram for Terry. They stopped dancing and he read it. Candy was looking at him.

- Susanna had a baby boy….

- Oh… said Candy moved, congratulations…

- Thank you, Candy. I have a son…

Their dance was finished and she went near Michael. Terry went to see the other soldiers of his regiment, who congratulated him screaming. Michael went to congratulate Terry.

- Congratulations buddy! Said Michael, I bet you want to see your little one….

- Yes, of course! But it will have to wait…

- If you want to go, there must be a way said Michael, I have a lot of influence…

- Thanks Michael…we'll see…said Terry

Michael went back near Candy who was talking with Dr. Banting, about sick children.

- I'm thinking of concentrating my research on children's illnesses as soon as the war is over, said Dr. Banting

- But why not start right away? Said Michael

- I wanted to come and help the soldiers

- That's very honorable, said Michael, but this war is making way too many victims…

- I think that if we're destined to do big things, God will protect us and we're going to get out alive from this war, said Candy, you have to be optimist…

- You're real ray of sunshine, Miss Daredevil, you know that? Said Michael smiling

- Of course I know it, lieutenant, said Candy smiling

They burst out laughing. It was good to forget about the war during those few hours to celebrate the New Year. The New Year; the whole world and especially those affected by the war, had never really meant seriously to be a good year as much as during those war years.

Midnight came and everybody was kissing. Terry looked at the Queen of his thoughts kissing her husband. He had come to war to seek his way. He abandoned everything so he won't fell off the wagon. To see all those soldiers, his friends dying one after the other, after brushing death practically everyday, had shown him that a lot of them were dying without living the 1/3 of what he had lived.

The year 1917 started the third year of this senseless war. Who had started the war? Well nobody really cared anymore, because all everyone touched by this war wanted, was for it to end. Who started it? Who's winning? Who's loosing? It didn't matter, all that mattered was that horror be done for good.

The majority of men were at war, so the woman became the workers of the country. Some factories were making shells for the war… the woman might not be participating physically to the war, but by making those shells, that were going to be used to kill the enemy, it was like they were throwing the shells themselves. The Unites States was not officially at war, and they took advantage of the situation to impose themselves as a powerful economical source… one of the signs the America imperialism…

In March of 1917, the Germans torpedoed three American ships and there were about a hundred and something victims, which provoked the official entry of the Unites States in the Big War… it officially became worldwide after that.

Candy continued her work and continued to see Terry from time to time with Michael, without telling her husband that he was the man she loved, that had broken his heart.

Going to the military camp to get the wounded soldiers, brushing death everyday, Candy ended up getting really hurt. It was around the end of July 1917. She was on the battle front after fight with the Germans. While they were helping the wounded soldiers, checking their pulse to see if they were still alive, some shots were heard from afar or at close range. While Candy was standing up to lift a wounded soldier, she felt a very strong pain on her chest.

- Oh…she said in a whisper

She looked at her chest; she saw the blood maculating her white uniform.

"I'm hit, she said to herself, Oh my God!"

She felt her strengths leaving her, and she collapsed on the unanimated bodies of soldiers around her and she let go of the soldier she was helping. In an instant, she went from helping the wounded to being a victim.

Kristina saw her fall and she looked, she saw the blood maculating her uniform. She panicked and screamed:

- CANDY!!!!

Kelly looked at Candy and she screamed;

- CANDY IS HIT!! Quick some help!

After taking the wounded soldiers to the truck, they took Candy to the truck as well. Michael was with a moving hospital visiting other war camps. Candy was taken with the other wounded, and she was operated on a little quickly, with the pressure of the war, and the number of wounded…some didn't get the chance to survive until their turn and just expired. Candy was taken the post operating room.

Candy was feeling at peace, her slumber seemed lethargic, it felt good and she didn't want to wake up from it…Wake up to what? The horror of the war? To see all those young soldiers die for reason they don't even begin to understand? No, the slumber, the white light…yes…but what about Michael? No, the light, the light, she had to follow the light…

Candy was loosing her life, little by little… her friends were trying to send a message to Michael, to rush him over, but he might arrive too late. He's going to be devastated.

Terry was getting treated for a flesh wound, and he was going to see how his comrades from his regiment were doing. He heard Candy's friends talk in English.

- You think that they will find Michael on time?

- They have to; otherwise he's going to miss his wife…

- The poor thing, she was so full of life, no, I can't believe that our little Mary Sunshine is leaving us!

"What were they talking about? Asked Terry to himself, there's only one way to find out…"

And he turned around and asked the nurses;

- You're talking about Michael Durand the doc?

- Yes, you know him? Asked Kristina

- Yes, he's often at my camp and in my regiment, he's a friend…

- So you know where he is? Asked Kelly

- He's with the moving hospital near Verdun…

- Oh… We have to find him at once, said Allyson

- Why? Asked Terry

- His wife…started Kristina

Terry's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be anything good.

- Candy? Asked Terry

- You know her? Asked Kristina

- Yes, it's Michael's friend …Terry that's it? Said Allyson

- Yes. Something happened to Candy? He asked panicked

- Yes, said Kelly, she was hit by a stray bullet

- OH MY GOD!!! He screamed, how is she?

- The bullet was very close to her heart. The hospital did everything they could according to the circumstances of war said Kelly

- What do you mean? Asked Terry

- That the bad sanitary conditions… she has a very high fever due to an infection… she's leaving us, unfortunately

- WHAT???!!! WHERE IS SHE??? He asked

- But only her husband and the medical staff can see her, said Kristina

- Let me see her, said Terry, I beg you…

Candy's three friends looked at Terry. He seemed so devastated and Candy was going to die…

- Ok, said Kelly, the French nurse is going to yell at us but…come with us

- Thank you said Terry

They took Terry in the post-operating room. Candy was lying on the bed, her eyes were closed and her face was pale. His Candy was dying? No, if she died, he was going to die too. He got into the room and sat on a chair next to her bed. He took her hand. You could see the life leaving this being usually so full of life and cheerfulness.

- Freckles, Miss Tarzan, wake to tell me to shut up and to call you by your name…Candy wake up please. Don't leave me, don't leave me, Candy, I won't survive it…You're the one that gives me the will to live, without you, I'm nothing. You've survived more than that…don't let a stay bullet that wasn't even for you, get you that way… Candy, open your eye, fight this, come back to us. Candy, I love you, I loved you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you on that boat… I know were not together, but come back, it's not your time, Candy…You're the Queen of my heart…without you, I can't live

Candy's friends were looking at the scene, stunned. This soldier was in love with Candy, a married woman? Apparently yes, it's dating from a longtime ago… they knew each other before! Candy's lost love!

- What's going on? Asked the French nurse that had just arrive

It was the head nurse.

- What is that soldier doing with Mme Durand?

- He came to say goodbye, said Kristina

- But he's not a member of his family, said the head nurse

- It's her brother! Said Kelly quickly

- Her brother? Really? Said the head nurse

- Look at them, said Allyson, Candy is married to Dr. Durand, he's her brother

The head nurse was skeptical. She looked at the scene, and she could feel the love Terry was feeling for his "sister".

- Ok, but tried not to make too much noise, said the head nurse

- Thank you, said Kristina

Terry continued talking to Candy.

In Candy's peaceful slumber, she thought she saw Anthony.

_"Candy…said Anthony" _

_"Anthony…Oh Anthony, I'm so happy to see you! I want to stay with you…" _

_"Me too, but Candy it's not your time…said Anthony" _

Or was it Terry's voice?...Terry…Terry was married to Susanna…Why will she go back in a world where they were separated? No… the light is good…

_"Candy, wake up, open your eyes" said Terry's voice, please, Candy do it for me…" _

It was Terry's voice…But where was he? Terry…

_"Open your eyes, Candy…said Terry's voice" _

Her eyes? Why were they so heavy? The eyes, yes, she had to open her eyes, but it was so difficult, and the slumber was so good and deep. So relaxing… but Terry's voice was telling her to open her eyes…Terry…No, Terry was with Susanna, they had a little boy…No, he will never be with her…so what's the use living?

_"Anthony…she said in he head, I want to stay with Anthony…" _

_"Candy open your eyes, said Terry's voice, I know we're not together anymore. The circumstances have separated us, but I'm linked to you…don't die, otherwise you're killing me too… Candy come back, please…Freckles, don't leave me…I beg you, I love you…you're the Queen of my thoughts" _

Terry…Terry was asking her to open her eyes. Terry she loved so much. Terry…yes, she was going to open her eyes for Terry…to open her eyes…

- Terry? She said with a weak voice

- Candy! Don't say anything, thanks for coming back… Go get a doctor, said Terry to her friends

- Oh…right away, said Kelly running out of there

The others went to see Candy closer.

- Candy you scared us, said Kristina

- Yes, Miss Daredevil, don't ever scare us that way again, said Allyson

Candy smiled weekly. She was looking at Terry. She felt a wave of peace running through her when she looked at him. Candy was happy that he was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes.

- Terry? What happened?

- You were hit by a stray bullet said Terry

- Oh…

- What, you wanted to leave us so early? Said Terry smiling

- Your voice…Terry…I heard your voice…

- I had to beg you to come back, said Terry joking

She understood the she was dying and that Terry had called her back…Oh she loved him so much! She was looking at him with so much love. If Terry was doubting Candy's love, he was sure of it at that moment, just by looking into her eyes.

- Thank you, she said softly

- Freckles, you don't need to thank me, I couldn't let you go, I couldn't let you leave me. Even if we're not together…I would rather have you alive, otherwise I couldn't live either…I can't live in a world where you're not alive…

- Terry… she said with tears in her eyes

- Don't say anything. I will tell Michael that you're fine. I have to go… But I have to make sure that you're ok.

The doctors arrived and were surprise to find her awake.

- Mrs. Durand! You scared us half to death! Your husband would've treated us of incompetents if you had died! Said one of the doctors

Candy just smiled. She had come back in a word where she was not with Terry… But she was happy to find Terry at her bedside, very very happy.

The doctors finished examining her.

- You're out of danger, Mrs. Durand. Get some rest, and I don't want to see you at work before at least a month!

- Ok, doctor said Candy smiling

The doctors left. Candy's friends left her alone with Terry so he could say goodbye to her.

- Terry, she said tenderly, be careful

- Don't worry about me. You have to get well, the wounded need you

- And you, your wife and child need you….

Terry smile, he would've given anything to be married to Candy…

- I know, she said looking at him with love, but things are what they are…

- I have to go back to camp. Take care, Miss Tarzan

Candy smiled, she didn't argue anymore, she missed all those nicknames, she missed Terry. Tears started to come down her cheeks.

- Bye Terry, she said with eyes that were telling him "I love you"

- Bye Candy, she said with the same eyes…

Terry left and Candy closed her eyes. She was crying in silence, her lost love, her love of yesteryear, her present love that had brought her back to this life of suffering…this life without him.

Candy's friends came to see her before they went back to the dorm.

- Candy, said Kristina, is Terry the man you love?

- He didn't say anything, but he brought you back to life, said Kelly

- We could feel the chemistry in the air, said Allyson

- You guessed it, said Candy

- Why aren't you together? You love each other so much, we could feel it…said Kelly

Candy told them what had happened with Susanna. Her friends couldn't believe their ears.

- Candy, said Kelly, you're way too generous for your own good!

- Never, I never would have left the man I loved to another woman, said Kristina

- Especially since you loved each other so much, said Allyson, what went through your minds?

- Sometimes, I wonder if we took the right decision, said Candy

- Of course not! Said Kristina, because in this story, only Susanna is happy, she's got the man she loves and his baby!

Candy spent the majority of the night thinking about Terry, she had heard everything he had told her, she had also heard the new nick name he'd given her…

_"You're the Queen of my thoughts…" _

She was the Queen of Terry's thoughts, and she was the happiest woman in the world, when she thought about that…

Terry was in the back of the truck that was taking him back to camp and he was playing the harmonica. The harmonica that his Miss Freckles had given him on the pretend Pony hill. He was thinking about her eyes earlier, her emerald-green eyes, those eyes that had clearly told him that she loved him…Tears started to come down his cheeks. He was happy and sad at the same time; happy that she was alive, and sad because he was forced to live without her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 8_**

_"**Missing in action"**_

At the military camp the moving hospital had just came back. Michael learned from Terry that Candy was hit by a bullet.

- What? He yelled, how is she?

- She was in pretty bad shape, but she's fine now, she's out of danger, now

- Oh my God! He said upset, I have to go back to the hospital

He asked for permission and they gave him two days to go see his wife. He was very tired, but he ran to his beloved bedside.

Candy was sleeping lightly, she opened her eyes, and she saw her husband at her bedside, she smiled.

- Michael…

- Miss Daredevil, you want to drive me mad?

- My lieutenant, it was out of my control…

- Oh my love, he said hugging her softly so he won't hurt her, Thank God, you're all right

- I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you…

- You're sorry? You've got to be kidding me! You're the victim!

- But I worried you…

- I love worrying about you, Miss Daredevil, I love you and I don't know what I would do if I lose you…

- I love you Michael, I'm here…

He looked for her lips and they kissed for a while. Michael spent the night on a chair at his wife's bedside. He almost lost her and he had no intention of leaving her alone. He spent his two permission days on a chair in her bedroom, but he slipped into her bed during the night. They slept curled up in each other's arms during the night. The French nurses were jealous, they wished Candy had died of her wound…but then again, you don't always get what you want.

Candy spent 3 weeks in the hospital and one week home. Flammy who had heard the news came to visit her at the hospital.

- Candy, you scared me, said Flammy

- Come on Flammy, how could you make people believe that we're at war if we don't get hit by bullets? Said Candy smiling, how are you Flammy?

- I'm fine. Life is hard. A lot of my colleagues are dead…

- With America officially in the war, a lot more volunteer are arriving

- Yes, indeed, but it's still sad…

- Yes. I came here to forget a about my broken heart, I wanted to throw myself into work…

- Candy, I don't judge you In this horror, the reasons of our coming here seem so meaningless and futile

- You're right, let's just do our work and let's pray this war finish soon…

In Chicago, life was continuing; Annie had given birth to a little boy called Anthony. She was overjoyed. He had nice blond hair and round cheeks. Annie asked Archie whey he didn't call the baby Alistair.

- Anthony died first said Archie… we'll call the next one Alistair…

Deep down inside, he couldn't believe that his brother and best friend was dead. With Anthony, they were the 3 musketeers. Anthony was gone first, then Alistair his two best friends. Life had been cruel to him. Candy had given him the courage to continue to live, to get married. This war had killed his brother and Candy with all the courage for the world, went in the middle of that turmoil to help the wounded and to save lives at the same time. Annie with her love and now his baby, their baby had given him the will to live. He kissed his wife for a while. He took Anthony in his arms and he had tears on his cheeks.

- Thank you so much, Annie, for this wonderful joy and happiness you just gave me

- You're very welcome my love, said Annie with tears in her eyes

She knew that Archie was thinking about his two brothers…life had not been kind to him.

Eliza married Alexander and she was expecting a blessed event too. Neil too had found his soul mate, he married her and she was also expecting a baby. Her name was Shannon Brown.

Patty stayed in Chicago, she went to see her parents from time to time, then she went back Chicago to be with her friends. She had a few suitors, but, she was not ready to open her heart to another man. Her grandmother was still there doing her little things, as usual and Patty every time had to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't get into trouble. At least her grandmother was keeping her busy….

Albert continued taking care of the family business with his two nephews. Business was going well. And he was the most eligible bachelor; the richest in Chicago, all the young women were trying to make his acquaintance. But he wasn't thinking about love; the one he loved had married another man…He was suffering in silence and he said to himself that he'd have to decide to get married one day and have a family…but…not yet.

With America officially in war, we could feel the tension in the air, but not like in Europe. The families had to look their young ones engage themselves to go fight for a cause they wouldn't be capable of citing the principal points. People were worried and theywere a little tense. But Neil was right, it was a good opportunity for business and especially, since Europe was handicapped. Business was going strong, not only for the Andrew family but for America in general. The United States couldn't resist the temptation, they took advantage and became the most powerful country in the world. The American imperialism was coming running.

Time passed and it was the holidays again. Candy was spending her third Christmas under the bullets. Albert sent her food and presents for the orphans and she was very grateful to him. For the New Year's Day party, she and Michael were invited to a party; she didn't see Terry, she was glad. Ever since the accident, and everything that had followed…the Queen of his thoughts…she still loved Terry but she was avoiding him. She had to make him believe that nothing was possible between them. So she became a little cold with Terry. This last one was a little surprised, he thought he had gotten closer to her… but it was probably the emotions of the moment, the fear of dying…Candy still loved her husband. That thought made him sad, but life went on.

The year 1918 finally arrived…the war continued, people were still dying. But with the Americans, there help to the allies, there was a little hope on the horizon.

The moving hospital was always very busy, the one where Michael worked all day, was not exception. It was the month of February; Michael wanted to go back to Paris to celebrate his second wedding anniversary. The conditions of work during the war made things more difficult and less sanitary. One night, when they were returning to camp, their truck was intercepted by the enemy army.

- We're a medical team said the truck driver

- SHUT UP!!! Yelled the chief of the enemy troupe

Their truck was confiscated and gun shots were heard. Some soldiers were killed trying to defend the medical team. Some soldiers managed to run away. The enemy took the moving hospital on the other side of the frontier, to Germany by non-legal ways.

The soldiers that had ran away; arrived at their camp to announce the news that the moving hospital has been captured. Terry heard the news that his best friend and "rival" was made prisoner.

"Candy is going to be devastated, he thought"

His first thought was for his beloved.

Candy went on the battle front to get some wounded. The truck from the Red Cross had a mechanical problem, so they couldn't go back to Paris. They went to the closest military camp, to spend the night. The doctors there, had to take care of the wounded soldiers, so it was surgery after surgery…Candy and her friends were busy for hours.

They were resting in a room where soldiers were talking and playing cards, checkers and chess. They were all talking about girls, how much they missed their wives or girlfriends. They were a little frustrated and their language was kind of crude. To see the nurses, women, only made their discussion more intense and crude. They were making comments and they were laughing out loud.

The nurses were way too tired to say anything. They served them tea and sandwiches by the camp's cook.

- I wonder if Michael is here, said Candy

- You would've seen him, wouldn't you? Said Kelly

- But this is the camp where he stays, said Candy, I'm going to ask the colonel

Candy asked around and they showed her where the colonel was.

- Colonel?

- Yes, come in Miss…

- Mrs. Durand said Candy

- Durand? Like the lieutenant?

- Yes, colonel. Do you know where my husband is?

The colonel remained silent. Candy started to be afraid; she knew it was not a good sign.

- Did something happen to my husband, colonel? Asked Candy

- The moving hospital where you're husband worked, is missing in action….

- Missing in action? What do you mean?

- We don't know where they are… they were made prisoners by the enemy army

Candy felt like the world was crumbling around her.

- OH MY GOD!!! NO!!!

- I'm sorry, Mrs. Durand…

- You're searching for them, right? Asked Candy with tears in her eyes

- Mrs. Durand, we lose men everyday and we don't get new recruits a lot…

- You're telling me that you're not going to try and find them…

- We don't have the resource or the men to look for them…

- But then…

- Unless he finds a way to escape, if he's still alive…the duty of a war prisoner is to escape when ever he gets the chance

Candy was crying. Michael, she couldn't lose her husband, she needed him…

- Thanks colonel said Candy wiping her tears

She got out of the office completely devastated. She went outside in the night to cry. It was February, the second anniversary of their wedding…they haven't lived together for a long time. And now…what if the enemy army killed him? No, Michael was a doctor… he'd taken the Hippocratic oath, which mean that he would take care of the enemy's wounded soldiers. She continued crying against a tree…she had to do something.

- Something's wrong? Are you ok? Said a voice

Candy was startled and she turned around.

- Terry…she said with a little voice

- Candy! What's going on? Oh…you learned for Michael?

She instinctively fell into his arms and burst into tears. Terry kept her against him and let her cry for a while. She really did love her husband, and that hurt him.

- Terry, I don't know what I'm going to do without him…it's awful! Oh Michael!

She continued sobbing in his arms. Terry liked to have Candy in his arms, even if she crying over her husband, it was a rare delight he didn't have in normal times. Candy really did love her husband; she was over him…every time he thought about that, it was like they were sticking a knife in his heart.

- Terry, I'm sorry, she said wiping her tears, I want to go look for him…

- What???!!!

- Yes, I want to go look for Michael…

- Candy, this is nonsense, you're not thinking straight

- Maybe, but I can help him, find him… the army is not going to do anything, Terry. They hope he's going to escape… what if he's hurt? No, Terry, I'm going to go look for him…

- But you don't know where to find him….

- In the enemy army…

- Candy you're crazy!

- Maybe, but I have to do it, and I need help…Terry can you help me? Can you help me go save my husband? Please Terry, help me find the man I love…please Terry, help me…

Terry looked at her…torn. Help her save the man she loved…once upon a time, he was the man she loved…It hurt him to see her so worry and so in love with another man…He still loved her like the first day, if not more. And now she was in love with another one. Life had no mercy to have put him in contact with the Queen of his thoughts, only to discover that she loved another man!!! He looked her in the eyes…if he didn't help her…he will have to protect her, he had to help her find her husband, the man she loved, and who was his best friend and rival.

- Ok, Freckles, there's no way I'm going to let you look for your husband alone in this awful war time

- Are you sure? I can find someone else if it's too hard for you. You'll have to break a lot of rules….

- In love like in war, all shots are allowed…

Candy looked at her with fondness. He was always ready to help her even if it was to go look for her husband, whom he considered his rival.

- Thank you Terry, thank you from the bottom of my heart…

- Go and get some rest, I'm going to make arrangements

- You promise me you won't leave without me?

- I promise you; otherwise you'll go by yourself and it would be worse…

Candy smiled in the middle of her tears.

- Ok,. When will I see you?

- Come and see me behind the camp in 3 hours….

- Thank you Terry.

Candy went back near her friends. Those last got worried when they saw red eyes.

- Candy? Said Kelly, are you ok?

- Michael is missing in action she said sadly

- Oh my God! Said her three friends at the same time

They stood up to hug Candy.

- Thanks said Candy, wiping her tears

- Hang in there Candy, he's a doctor, if the enemy has him, they're going to keep him alive so he could take care of their soldiers said Kelly

- Come with us, they gave us a small room, let's go and rest, said Allyson

They went and rest in the little room they had gave him. Her friend consoled her the best way they could. They prayed together for Michael and all the war prisoners' safe return. When her friends fell asleep, Candy got out of the room to go see Terry. She found him outside behind the camp.

- Terry? She whispered

- Candy, are you sure you want to go ahead with it?

- Yes, I'm certain.

- Come and see me in 20 minutes, we're going to take the Red Cross' truck. It's easier to cross the border as a neutral medical staff…

- So you'll have to pass as a Red Cross employee, not a soldier…

- I already put on their uniform, said Terry

- Perfect, I'll go get ready, I'll see you in 20 minutes

- In 20 minutes, I'll be there

Candy went back to get ready, since it was winter, she put some woolen socks and woolen pants and a big pullover. She put on some boots, hats, scarf and gloves. She snuck out without making any noise and she joined Terry in the truck behind the camp. He started the truck and they left to go to the border. They rode in silence in the beginning. Candy finally broke the silence.

- Terry, I know what it costs you to do this…thank you so much

- I couldn't not help you, Candy, it's not part of my options…You know that this is a very dangerous mission?

- Yes….

- You can still change you mind….

- No, Terry

- I can go and get him for you…you don't trust me?

- Of course, I trust you Terry. But this is something I have to do. I want to find him, otherwise, I won't be calm, I couldn't live with myself…

She loved him that much? But why was it disturbing him? He had chosen Susanna and let Candy go. He had asked her to be happy… But he couldn't help being jealous…

- You love him that much? You're happy with him? He asked suddenly

- Yes, Terry, I'm very happy with Michael…

- You didn't miss me for long….I see…

Candy was stunned! WHAT???!!! She didn't miss him for long…? But…how…she got angry! How dared he say that?!

- Terry, you let me go…she said with a voice she wanted calm

- That's what you wanted….

- What I wanted?

- That I stay with Susanna…..

- That you stay with Susanna?

Candy wanted to scream. That dicey subject was very very painful. She exploded!

- What I wanted, she said with a strong voice, when I was going to New York with my "one way ticket" was to find the man I love and stay with him forever…what I found, was the man I love guilt-ridden to have been saved by his colleague, whom was not only in love with him, but had also lost her leg in the process and to crown it all, who's mother was pressuring him to marry!

- Candy…

- NO! Terry, I left to make things easy for you and you didn't protest too much, if I remember correctly…You let me go…you told me to be happy, you chose Susanna! And I took the train for Chicago…

- Candy…

- You told me to be happy, you let me go, you didn't ask me to stay with you… she said with tears of rage in her eyes, you married Susanna, you had a baby…I found Michael, I fell in love with him, thank God, and I'm happy with him. You told me to be happy or you wouldn't forgive yourself. So, I'm reassuring you, Terry. I'm happy, you don't have to feel guilty! You can't change your mind now, it's too late. I'm not going to apologise for being happy; after all, I took you to your word!

- You really love Michael…

- Yes. You and I, it's over, Terry, we're done!!!

Tears of rage were coming down her cheeks. He didn't know how hard it was for her to pronounce those words. But she was right, he had asked her to be happy, and now, she was and he was married. Why was he angry she followed his advice? He could've gone back to her when he had left everything, but Albert had shown him the she was happy and he didn't want to reopen her old wounds…Now, he was regretting it…he regretted to have let her go, he regretted not talking to her at the clinic. She was the only woman he ever loved and now, he had a son and she was married to his best friend and…she was happy! Happy without him! A part of him wanted to see her unhappy and crying over him….to see her happy, was painful. She was happy without him! Like he had asked her to… she had complied to his request, so why was he feeling betrayed?

- Candy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry and I have no more rights to ask you anything…I was out of place…forgive me…

- It's okay Terry, you don't have to apologise…I'm sorry for getting angry and yelling at you…

- You said what's on your heart… it's good to vent sometimes…

- It's been almost 4 years…I thought that my anger had passed…I'm sorry

- No hard feelings?

- No hard feelings!

Candy smiled. She had to spend a lot of time in his company. The atmosphere had to be more relaxed. They started to talk about this and that. Terry told her stories from the military camp and she told him stories of the hospital and the happy clinic with Doctor Martin; how she hid the key to the cupboard where the alcohol was, and how she put water in the whisky bottle.

- Oh Candy, you're not possible!

- It was for his own good, for his health…

- Yes…

He thought about his own trip down alcohol hell, if she had found him instead of Albert, she would've helped him. But she had helped him; just seeing her from afar, had given him the courage to live… he went back to Susanna and he fulfilled his duty, because of her…


	9. Chapter 9

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 9_**

_"**The surprises of life"**_

There was a lot of snow outside. The trip to the frontier happened in peace. They were talking about all and nothing, and were laughing out loud. When they arrived not too far from the frontier, Terry had something to say.

- Freckles, are you wearing your wedding ring?

- Yes….

- I'm also wearing mine…

- Why? She asked skeptical

- We're going in the enemy's camp, a beautiful woman alone…

- You're with me…

- Yes, but if they knew that we have other spouses…

- You want to us to make them believe we're married? She guessed

- It would be less dangerous for you… we'll pretend, that's all…

- Pretend?

Pretend to be married to Terry? That's a really bad joke!

- You've got to be kidding me!

- Unfortunately, no…

- But… we can't… she said worried

- Is it that hard for you to pretend to be my wife? He said suddenly, I know you don't love me anymore, but we were friends, weren't we?

Terry was angry, why was she making such a fuss? Was it so disgusting for her to make people believe they were married?

Candy was hesitating because "to pretend" to be Terry's wife… " to pretend"… that's what she wanted with all her heart, what she wished things were like… it was hard, it was a dream that had become reality for the mission… But she didn't want to show she was happy.

- Terry, no need to yell. I'm perfectly capable of pretending to be your wife. All I have to do is think about Michael

She had to think about Michael to pretend to be his wife? Thought Terry. His male pride was hurt. Whatever!

- Just pretend! He said dryly, let's go

They arrived at the German frontier. There was very long queue and the formalities were taking forever. During war time, it was the law of the jungle. The custom officers were like kings over there, they were doing whatever they wanted, whatever pleased them. Came the time for Candy and Terry's turn, finally after those long hours of waiting in the cold. A woman came out of the office crying and visibly upset…Candy was wondering what could've put the poor woman in that state. They entered the office. The custom officer had his eye on Candy, a look of desire of the flesh…

- Your papers are in order. You're American? What a nice girl like you, is doing in a place like this?

- I'm with the Red Cross to help taking care of the wounded…

- Hum hum, said the custom officer, you're a child, so sweet, so innocent…

- She's my wife said Terry approaching her

- You're her husband? He asked skeptical

- Honey, said Candy, it's ok…

- He's got his eye on you… said Terry

- For you, everybody has their eye on me said Candy

- You're not here to fight about your marriage said the custom officer…I'm in a good mood now I just got lucky… Married women, for today are sacred even the American ones… single women today have to pay me in nature or those who pretend to be married but are actually alone or single…said the custom officer cackling, buy any body could pretend to her husband…

The officer was very big and was abusing his power in war time and no one was controlling him. To pay in nature? Thought Candy. She thanked Terry in her heart to have suggested that they pretend to be married. If she had been alone… she didn't even want to think about it!

The officer looked at Candy's left hand and Terry's and he saw the wedding rings, but he continued to doubt, he was not conned so easily…

- I'm her husband, and I love her with all my heart, said Terry sincerely

- Where did you meet? Asked the officer to test them

- On the boat, said Terry

- The Mauritania said Candy

- Where were you going? Asked the officer

- London, said Candy and Terry at the same time

The custom officer was looking at them, they really looked married… but Candy was so beautiful and so pure… he wanted to have her…

- What for? He asked

- I was going to St. Paul College, said Candy

- I was going home but I was also going to St. Paul College

You could see the chemistry between them, that couple was in love, but the custom officer wanted more…

- You think I'm going to let my wife alone in this war? Said Terry, you're going to eat her alive!

- As a matter of fact… but I've seen a lot of couples pretending to be married when they were really brother and sister… So… Let's see… to convince me, a kiss should be enough…

A kiss? Said Candy in her head. She had to go along with it…. Oh my God!

For Terry, you didn't need to tell him twice!!! He took Candy in his arms and leaned to put his lips on hers… That was something he was dreaming about ever since the slapping from the first time. He started softly and then he became more and more passionate, fiery and he completely forgot that they were at the German frontier in war time…

Candy received Terry's kiss with passion. Ever since the slapping from Scotland and Terry left St. Paul, she's been dreaming about the stolen kiss and she had been longing for more… now, by a really weird combination of circumstances, and by chance, all of sudden, her wish had been granted in the middle of bullets and bombshells, in front of a disgusting custom officer who wanted to fondled her, she was kissing the man she loved with all her heart and all her soul…while she was married to another man and him too had a wife… But for the moment, for that brief instant, they were both living a dream they thought was impossible. They couldn't believe it! They were so passionate, that they had forgotten where they were… The custom officer, gave up, that couple was definitely in love, they were real… he had to move on to other things. He didn't know that he had reunited two beings that were hungry for each other, to lost souls in the fog that was the cruel world that had separated them. They never thought they would have the occasion to kiss so passionately and they will never get the opportunity again, so unconsciously, they were taking advantage of the situation to a maximum!

The custom officer was getting angry and yelled;

- ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!!!

Candy and Terry finally stopped with all the regrets of the world and they were looking at each other with so much love… an impossible love because they could never be together. They looked at each other torn, tortured…

- Finally! You seem to have forgotten that you were not in your bedroom! If everybody loved each other like the two of you, this war would never had happened! You disgust me! Take you wife and get out of here!

He was angry and disgusted to have missed Candy… they were a couple in love and happy. Candy and Terry didn't say anything, and they got out of the office to go back to their truck. They had the green light and they left.

Terry in his head was thinking that Candy still loved him, because the woman he had just kissed in that office, and who had responded to his kiss, was very in love with him or was an excellent actress. After a really long silence, Terry finally said.

- Candy about the kiss….

- What kiss?

- Candy…

- It was for the custom officer…it wasn't real

- You're not going to tell me you didn't feel anything…

- Feel what?

- You're a very good actress then…

- You're the actor, are you not?

- Candy… he said with a begging tone

- Terry, this conversation isn't taking us anywhere; you're married, so am I, period.

- Candy, I'm not asking you to cheat on your husband, I will never ask you that… I'm asking you if you felt something during that forced kissed by chance… that's all… I want to know…

- Terry…

- I promise you I won't bring up the subject again, but I want to know…

- Know what? What do you want me to say?

- That, like for me, it was the most beautiful thing in the world, something I've been dreaming about for years, that it was even more wonderful than the dream…

Candy didn't know what to do. Terry was right on all the points… tears started to come down her cheeks. No, it hurt too much.

- Terry, she said with tears in her voice, we are not having this conversation…

Terry looked at her and saw her tears, and that was enough for him. She was feeling the same thing as him… he was sure of it. They continued their road in silence. Terry had a map that he was checking from time to time.

- Terry, you know where to go, are we lost?

- Candy, he said seriously, I have a confession to make…

She looked at him worried; what was he talking about?

- This purpose of this mission is to free war prisoners

- I know…

- No… what you don't know, it's actually an official mission. One of the wounded captured with Michael is a major who know all the plans of our next offensives of attack… he can't stay in the hands of the enemy…

- So… I was wondering how you were able to organise everything so quickly…

- I personally asked the colonel if you could come with me, because you were going to go on your own anyway… he said that you were my responsibility

- Thanks Terry

- You're not angry with me for lying to you?

- Terry, we came to get Michael; now I know that it's an official mission, I more than reassured…But you could've told me that…

- We needed the Red Cross truck and an employee to make it more real

- Oh…glad I could help…

Terry didn't give her too many details. A group of soldiers was suppose to meet them with men and women in everyday clothes who had information for them. They arrived at the military camp with a lot of tents. Some soldiers came to greet them. Terry went inside to talk the major of the camp.

- We have to go tonight to free the prisoners, but you'll go now with Mrs. Durand inside undercover as Red Cross employee.

- Ok major, we're going right now

Terry got out of the tent to go get Candy who was talking to other soldiers.

- You're much to pretty to be in this war, especially here on the other side, said a young soldier with red hair

- Yes, said another one, you came to keep us warm at night?

- We're going to fight for her, said another one, me first!

- No, me!

- ME!

- NO ONE FIRST! Said Candy, I'm married…

- Really? To whom? Asked a soldier

- He's crazy to leave you alone here among men deprived of feminine company for so long…

- Who said she was alone? Said Terry's voice, have some respect for another man's wife, soldiers!

- Grandchester… said a soldier

- Are you coming Freckles? We have to go…

The soldiers shut up and looked at them leaving. They were a little rude and vulgar with Candy. They were frustrated by the war, the cold and the bad living conditions, that's counting without the absence of women. To see Candy had been like an oasis in the dessert… most of the women that came to the camp with information or food were middle aged…

- Thank you Terry, she said softly

- You're welcome, Freckles, just be careful with some soldiers…

- They're not gentlemen like you?

- Unfortunately no… be careful

- Ok…

They arrived in the enemy military camp which had a clinic inside; all the wounded that were made prisoners, were there, not in regular hospitals in the city. The Red Cross, were considering themselves lucky to be able to help soldiers in the enemy camp…because at the same time they could help the prisoners of war.

Candy and Terry bought bandages and medicine for the wounded and war prisoners and also some food.

- You want me to give you the tour? Asked a young soldier

- Of course, said Terry, my wife and I want to see what's missing to bring it the next time

They entered in the cold room where a lot of prisoners were skinny and sick, they were coughing, very ill. The cold temperature was not helping matters at all. Candy felt like taking them and take care of them all… in another room, still cold, there were prisoners more or less in good health, that were talking and playing cards. There was a doctor taking care of them. Candy's heart jumped when she saw him; Michael!

- Hey Doctor Durand, said the soldier, here is an employee from the Red Cross and his wife… tell them what's missing…

Michael turned around and if he was surprised to see his wife and his best friend, he didn't let it show.

- Hello, said Michael, thanks for your help… we need a little more morphine…

Candy had to restrain herself so she wouldn't jump to her husband's neck.

- Ok, I see what I can do, said Candy, how are you?

- I'm hanging in there… it's nice of you to help us, said Michael

- The Red Cross was created to help the wounded of war, without distinction… said Candy looking him in the eyes…

They had to leave Michael to go to another room where the wounded didn't have all their head. They were making a lot of noise, they were doing the monkey, animals, the noise was deafening.

- Some of them have been here for 3 years, explained the soldiers

- Why not send them home? Said Candy outraged

- Because a lot of them are pretending to be crazy…

Candy wanted to respond, but Terry made her a sign to stop. They are suppose to be neutral. They couldn't take sides… she wanted to get out of the room when she heard a voice say;

- I'm going to invent a lie detector to know who's lying and who's not, then I'll go on the moon with my car and my hot air balloon….

Lie detector… to invent a lie detector… but it sounds like… Candy's heart was jumping violently in her chest. She turned around and looking at the man that was talking; he was skinny with long black hair and a beard and broken sun glasses… No… it was not possible! There was a little light in the middle of this awful war, at the end of the tunnel of despair? That voice… she probably was hallucinating…she turned to Terry.

- Terry, she whispered, look over there…

- Where?

- Near the window…

Terry looked and saw the patient with a beard and glasses, his hair was very long… he was older, but it was him.

- Alistair Cornwell?

- Yes, said Candy, oh my God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack…

- He's senile, said Terry, we could ask them what they are going to do with him…

Candy asked the you soldier;

- These patients, those prisoners don't have all their head anymore, what are you going to do with them?

- We're not sure they're really crazy, like I was telling you earlier… the boss' will decide their fate…

- Why not send them back home? Said Terry, they're of no use to you…

But Terry knew that the prisoners, crazy or not, were bargaining chips during the war.

- Exactly, if they're faking, they can't tell us the truth, because they're afraid they are going to get caught… if they're really crazy, they're unable to tell us who they really are…

- It's a vicious circle, said Candy sorry

They didn't want to talk too much so they won't raise suspicions. They finished their tour and had to live almost against their will. But Terry took a good look of the place, how many guards, the type of door locks; he had made a mental plan in his head.

Once outside, in the truck, they left and got far away from the camp. When they arrived near the military camp, they stopped and got out of the truck.

Candy started to run and to scream of joy. Terry looked at her surprised.

- Candy?

- TERRY!!! MICHAEL IS ALIVE!!! AND…. STEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STEAR IS ALIVE!!!!!! OH MY GOD, IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!! A MIRACLE!!!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! AHHHHH!!!!

She was running and falling into the snow, and rolling, rolling, laughing. Terry was looking at her smiling. The old Candy was back, the little girl pranky, happy spontaneous. She rolled in the snow, then she stood up and went to jump to Terry's neck and hugged him hard for a while.

- I'm sorry, she said letting go of him, but I'm so happy!

- It's ok, Candy, but I didn't see the major Nelson, he must have been in the interrogation room… we have to get him out of here, we have to get them all out of there… you do know that you won't be able to come and free them?

- I know… but I wish I could come… but I'm only going to worry you… I found Michael and Stear, a bonus!!! I'm going to let you take it from here… bring me back my husband and my cousin… I'm counting on you.

- No pressure, please… I'm happy to you're not protesting too much…

- Terry, this is not a fun situation… if it was only the two of us, I would've come, but you've got the army with you, I'm only going to be on your way and risk the lives of those poor prisoners…

A plan was put in motion to free the prisoners. It was going to happen the next evening, during a military attack. A part of the soldiers were going to take advantage to free the prisoners. They had studied the plan with the information Terry gave them.

Candy was sent to France, on the other side of the frontier with a group maquis that were using alternate unofficial frontier. She didn't care about the bad war's conditions, she was just so happy. She spent her time praying inside for the mission to be a success.


	10. Chapter 10

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 10_**

_"**A happy reunion"**_

The snow was falling on the military camp. Candy was sent to the other side of the frontier with a group of maquis that had bought her by non-official frontier, the same the soldiers used to bring back war prisoners. But she arrived at the camp safe and sound. Her friends had already gone back to Paris. She was so nervous. She couldn't do anything while she was waiting, aside… wait. After a wait that seemed like an eternity for everybody, the truck with the prisoners arrived at dawn. Candy, who had managed to close an eye for 5 minutes, suddenly woke up. They were there! The dangerous mission was a success, they had lost a few men, but they were able to free all the prisoners. They were skinny and sick, not only because of bad sanitary conditions, but also due to the fact that they were made prisoners in enemy territory, the conditions were pretty bad; they were glad to have been freed.

Candy was looking for her husband with her eyes in the middle of all those soldiers that were running to go inside the camp. Most of them were taken from their beds and they were barely dresses and some were even barefoot. They were covered with blankets in the truck where there was no heat.

She finally saw her husband helping out the sick soldiers to stand up and walk.

- Michael? She said

He looked up and saw his beloved and he smiled. She ran to him and jumped to his neck. They stayed like that for a while and then he looked for her lips and they kissed passionately. Terry was helping the sick prisoners but he couldn't help looking at Candy running to her husband and kiss him with so much passion. It was like they stuck a knife in his heart. That was his Candy, his Miss Freckles, his Miss Tarzan, the Queen of his thoughts! Life was cruel. Nothing happened like he predicted it; the woman he wanted to live the rest of his life with, was now the wife of another man. The pain, mixed to the joy of seeing her, made him motionless.

Candy was still in her husband's arms.

- Miss Daredevil! My God! You came to look for me?

- You didn't think I was going to abandon you, my loving lieutenant…

- I love you

- I love Michael. Don't you ever scare me like that again!

They continued talking for a while.

- Candy? Said a voice

She turned around and se saw a young man with long hair and a long beard and broken glasses, skinny, sick, limping a little, but it was him!

- Alistair! She yelled, excuse-me honey, she said to Michael

She ran to him and jumped to his neck.

- Candy!!! Oh it's so good to see you!!

- Alistair!!! Oh Alistair!!!!!

- Candy, what, a nice girl like you, is doing in a place like this? This is not a place for a woman…

- And it's a place for men? You think that getting yourself killed is funny? The war is the place for no one Stear! Oh my God, I can't believe you're in my arms! I thought I would never see you again!

- What are you talking about? I would've come back…

- We thought you were dead, Stear…

- Dead?

- We even buried you…

- My God! But how? Oh… the plane crash… but…

- Yes, said Candy

- I was hit, I though it was the end….

- Stear, let's go inside and take care of you, said Candy taking him inside the camp

They walked inside; Candy didn't leave him for a minute. Once inside the camp, they gave him a bed and clean clothes. Terry came to see Stear. A young soldier was passing by, and smiled to Candy.

- Mrs. Durand, hello, how are you? Said the soldier

- I'm fine thank you, said Candy

Stear was surprised; "Mrs. Durand", not "Mrs. Grandchester"?

- Mrs, Durand? Said Stear, as in Mrs. Michael Durand? Not Mrs. Grandchester?

- Yes, said Candy worried

- Did I miss something or the blow I got to my head was more severe than I thought…? Shouldn't you be Mrs. Terrence Grandchester, Candy…? Terry?

Candy and Terry panicked a little, Stear could talk too much…As weird as it was, Michael was the one who saved the situation;

- Mrs. Grandchester? Said Michael, oh…no, they pretended to be married to get into the enemy camp…

Candy and Terry had a sigh of relief; they completely forgot that they pretended to be married! Stear, who still didn't understand, looked at Candy and he saw her begging eyes. He looked at Terry and he saw the same eyes, so he turned to Michael and said;

- Michael! You little sneak! How could you hide the fact that you're married to Candy from me? After all she's my cousin!

- It's for security reasons. The less the enemy knows about you, the better… it's so we don't put the lives of the people we love in danger. That's why I don't have a picture of Candy on me… it's good thing no one knew that she was actually my wife, because she came to visit the camp with Terry as a married couple…

- We had to do it at the frontier, said Terry thinking about the kiss, so the custom officer would leave Candy alone…

- And I had to pretend I didn't know my own wife, said Michael holding her against him. You can't imagine how difficult that was…I wanted to kiss her so much

- It was difficult for me too, said Candy, I wanted to fall into your arms…

Stear was looking at Candy and Michael and he looked at Terry and he saw he was hurt in his eyes. What happened? He had taken Candy to the train station so she would go to Terry's premiere and eventually stay with him in New York…How did she go from New York to France in the war as Mrs. Michael Durand?

- Lieutenant Durand, doc… we need you, said a young soldier passing by

- I'll be right there! Candy honey, I'll see you later, he said kissing her on the forehead…Stear…Terry

- See you later honey, said Candy

- See you later, Michael, said Stear

- Bye doc, said Terry…

Michael left leaving the three friends alone.

- Candy? Terry? Said Stear, can you explain to me…?

- I'm married to Susanna Marlowe, said Terry

- Thanks for not saying anything, said Candy

- What? You mean Michael doesn't know you two have a past? Said Stear stunned, don't you think he's got the right to know?

- It's been too long, Stear, he's not going to understand… said Candy

- I should think so! I know about it and I don't understand anything! Said Stear

- When Terry and I saw each other again here in France, Michael had just been hit by a bullet and Terry saved his life…

- To tell him that Candy was the woman I wanted to marry was only going to hurt him, especially after a delicate operation… said Terry

- Then it was too late… said Candy

- Ok… but if he learns that you hid that detail from him… he's going to think that you did it on purpose so you could see each other under his nose!

- But that's not what were doing, said Candy, we're faithful to our marriage vows…

- I know Candy, said Stear, but that's what it's going to look like…

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there…

- Ok, I won't say anything, but… well… said Stear

- What I don't understand, said Candy, to change the subject, it's why you were reported dead…

- I understand. My bed neighbour… we switched ID chains… I took his, he took mine… now I know he died… oh my God! I was captured… and since our chains have no picture…

He took his chain of with the ID plate and he read out loud;

- "Jake Meadows"…

- Oh… said Candy, I'm sorry for your friend, but I'm glad you're alive!

She jumped to his neck again. She was so happy.

- Oh… said Stear laughing, I should die more often, Candy I missed you, I missed you all…

- Archie is going to be overjoyed and Patty…Oh my God! It's a miracle! Oh Alistair!

They were laughing and talking about old time.

- I'll let you two catch up, said Terry, see you later

- Thanks Terry said Stear, I owe you one…

- See you later Terry, said Candy with a smile

Terry left the two cousins alone. Stear saw Candy's eyes when she talked to Terry. They were so full of love; she was still in love with him! Candy told Stear the latest family news; Archie and Annie were married and they had a baby named Anthony…

- Anthony? Oh… said Stear

- Annie told me that they wanted to call the next one "Alistair"…

- The next one?

- If there is a next one… said Candy laughing

- Oh… I have a little nephew…

- Patricia never got over your death, she blows off every suitors…

- Oh… that's good to know, said Stear smiling, Patty, I missed her so much! Especially here, where we have a brush with death everyday… it was good to know that Patty was waiting for me…

- She's still waiting for you, Stear

- She thinks I'm dead, Candy…

- Well hurry up and go home, and correct her on that, before she decides to move on…

- Yes… like you… Candy, I know you loved Terry with all your heart, what happened? I still can't believe you're married to Michael!

Candy told him what happened with Susanna and Terry.

- You're too good, Candy, as usual… you should've stayed and found another solution…You've made a big sacrifice. You should've had us there with you to advice you…

- Yes, maybe. But it's in the past. Michael is my present and my future

- Are you sure you're not hanging on to him to forget about Terry?

- I love Michael, Stear and he loves me

- He's a good guy. He gave me the courage to come here…to fight; when he got that telegram…

- Our evening was cut short, he was so charming…

- Archie was saying that you weren't indifferent to the uniform…

- He helped me come down that tower with that stupid suitcase…

- You were completely under his charm…

- That was the good old time…

- Let's hope, this war is going to be over soon, it's been lasting 4 years too long!

They continued talking about the family, Candy stayed with him the whole time. She cut his hair and was giving him a sponge bath…she started with the chest…

- Candy, you're an excellent nurse, said Stear, but you're going to drive me crazy!

Candy burst out laughing.

- Stear, I'm your cousin and a married woman! Soldier, get a hold of yourself!

- Candy… said Stear tortured

- Is everything ok? Asked Michael

Stear thanked God for Michael's arrival.

- Yes, said Candy, honey, you want to finish cleaning up Stear? I have to go get clean towels…

- Of course, Candy, said Michael with a mocking smile

Candy left and Michael remained with Stear.

- So Stear… we're having problems with my wife's service?

- Euh… no… said Stear blushing

- Alistair, it's been years since you've seen a woman… your sister would have that effect on you!

They burst out laughing. Candy went back to Paris with Stear. They were debating whether to write the family, the news of Alistair's return or let him give it to them in person…

- A letter, they're going to think it's a joke… said Stear

- So just go in person, you've been relieve of your duties, you can go home… and you'll get there before any letter we write…unless we sent a telegram…

- Yes…I would like you to come with me…

- Oh Stear, unless I'm pregnant, and I'm not… I'm staying here with my husband

- Candy… so get pregnant! And come back with me!

- Stear! Said Candy blushing

- What ? I don't want to leave you here…

- Michael is here to protect me and…

- Terry?

- I was going to say, God…

- Oh… sorry Candy, but you know deep down inside that he would protect you with his life. Unconsciously, you want to be with the two men you love…

- Two…?

- I know you still love Terry, Candy and you will always love him…

- Stear, can we talk about something else?

- Ok… so I'm going back to America without you…

- We'll see each other again, Stear

- I've survived a plane crash. You'll survive this war, Candy…

- When are you leaving?

- Tomorrow morning, I'm taking the boat, so I have to leave here tonight…

- I have to finish my work, but I'll come and say goodbye to you…

- Ok, Candy.

Stear was going back home. It's going to be a shock, especially since they think he's dead. But he couldn't wait to see his brother, his new sister-in-law, his nephew and especially Patricia… finally some light at the end of the tunnel. He had to pretend to be crazy to avoid being tortured too much by the enemy. It was easy, all he had to do, was to talk about his inventions… it seemed so unreal! And to see Candy again- he had a secret crush on her- was a delight for him. She was married to Michael, still in love with Terry… Poor Candy!

Candy finished her work and went to spend Stear's last minutes with him, before he left.

- I'm going to miss you again, Candy

- Stear! She said hugging him, I missed you so much, I still can't believe you're alive! You give a big kiss to everybody for me ok?

- Even Neil and Eliza?

- I'm so happy… what the heck? Yes, even them!

- Ok, Candy, said Stear with a smile, are you sure you want to stay here?

- I wish I could come with you, just so I could see everybody's face when they see you… but…Stear, you said it yourself' I've got the two men I love here, and there's no other place I would rather be… she said softly

- Candy… ok, then. Take care of yourself and get pregnant already, for God's sake!

They burst out laughing and Stear left with a group of other American soldiers. He was sad to leave Candy behind, but he was happy to go back home. He was very impatient during the crossing. He met a young man name Jonathan Brooks and they became friends.

- You're going to Chicago? Asked Jonathan, me too!

- Great, we could make the trip together, I'm coming back from the war; they think I'm dead…

- They think you're dead?

- An awful mistake… I'm going to rectify that and surprise them

- You can say that again, especially your parents

- My brother is my best friend; I missed him so much… I was captured by the army enemy and I was pretending to be crazy…

- You've got a lot of stories to tell…. Go on…

They spent the rest of the crossing together. Most of the passengers were wounded soldiers, amputated soldiers and boat's cargo was filled with the remains of those who died at war. The atmosphere was kind of murky. Those responsible for the war had to find a solution soon, because it was lasting way too long.

Patricia O'Brien was with her grandmother who usually has crazy ideas and disappears out of the blue. Of course, the grandmother had left again without telling anybody and Patty was looking for her, for days in Chicago, when she finally received a letter from her, telling her she was in New York, working for free in one of the hospitals where all the wounded from the war came… Patricia went to see Annie who was busy with her baby.

- Annie, I have news from grandma

- Really? Where is she?

- In New York…

- New York? Oh… at least she's not in Europe….

- Next time who know? I wouldn't put it pass her… she's so unpredictable… How's Anthony?

- Like you can see, he's fine

- You don't have a nanny?

- Yes, but since I'm home, I like to take care of him myself… maybe it's because I was abandoned, I don't want him to feel abandoned if I'm here…

- Annie… that's ridiculous…

- Maybe, but it's a pleasure for me to take care of him

- I see… ok, I have to go to New York, said Patty standing up.

Patty's purse fell on the floor and the content was spilled on the carpet. There was "Candy's box of happiness", the little that Stear had given to Candy, who gave it to Patty to encourage her. The box started to play a melody… Patty couldn't believe her ears; she had tears in her eyes.

- Patty are you ok? Asked Annie worried

- Candy's box of happiness…

- Yes?

- Stear gave it to Candy, he made it for her as a present when she was going to New York for Terry's premiere…

- That was nice of him

- Candy gave it to me to encourage me because I was sad because of Stear. The music was playing in the beginning and then one day, it just stopped by itself, for no reason…

- Did you drop it?

- No, it wasn't playing any music since then…

- And today it's playing music, said Annie, that's why you're sad? You're thinking about Candy and Stear?

That wasn't it, but Patty let her friend believe that's why she was crying. She remembered the day the box of happiness stopped. She had a bad feeling, a short time later; they received the news of Alistair's death… the worst day of her life. The box of happiness had stopped playing music, and now it was playing again…

- Yes, Annie, I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you

- Stop saying nonsense, Patty. You have the right to cry… tears are good for you

- Thank you. I have to go, she said picking up her stuff from the carpet

She kissed her friend and the baby and she left. She went to her place and she took a small suitcase, then she went to the station and took the train for New York.


	11. Chapter 11

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 11_**

_"**Alistair's return"**_

There were a lot of people at New York's General Hospital. When a boat arrived from Europe, with all the soldiers, going back home, they first went by the hospital to get a clean bill of health before heading back home. Alistair was getting examined by a doctor who told him, he was malnourished and he had a little bit of the flu, but he was out of danger. Alistair was waiting for Jonathan in the waiting room, so they could go together to the station take the train for Chicago.

Patty's grandmother Martha was among the volunteers at the hospital, she helped patients to walk, sit and lie down. While she was helping a young pregnant woman, she looked up and she saw a young man who looked a lot like Patricia's fiancé… but it was impossible, Patricia's fiancé was dead! But he looked like him so much! She finished helping the pregnant woman and she wanted to go back to see Alistair's look-alike, but she got distracted by other patients…

Jonathan was done and he was ready to leave with Stear who was waiting for him in the hallway.

- So? Said Stear

- I'm ready to go back to Chicago, far away from the awful war…

- I'm following you, soldier! Said Stear, let's get out of here!

They started to laugh and walked towards the exit where a lot of wounded soldiers were arriving. Stear didn't see among the soldiers and the other patients, was a young lady with glasses looking for her grandmother.

Patricia started looking for her grandmother Martha; there were a lot of people, it was crowded. It was not easy to search for her, there was a lot of noise and the staff was really busy. It took her almost an hour, but she finally found her grandmother in the paediatric wing reading a story to sick children.

- Grandma, said Patricia, finally! You worried me like crazy! Why are you always leaving without saying anything to anybody…?

- Patricia! How good to see you! I wanted to help at the hospital, honey, said the grandmother very calm and hugging her

- You're coming with me to Chicago…

- Yes, of course. That's why I called you… otherwise, I would've continued my work and leave you in your ignorance…

- Grandma!

- Come on, let's go eat something before we take the train

- Ok, let's go…

- Wait, Patricia… said the grandmother… I wanted to see someone first, but whom?

- The chief of staff, maybe?

- No, a young man… oh yeah! Your fiancé's double!

- Who's double?

- Your fiancé's…

- What fiancé? I don't have a fiancé grandmother…

- Yes, you do, the boy with glasses like you… with black hair

- Alistair? Said Patty the throat tight

- Yes… that's it!

- You saw Alistair? He's not my fiancé, well… he wasn't my fiancé and he's dead…

- I know he's dead the poor boy… that's why I saw his double…

- Oh grandma, stop kidding around, let's go!

Patricia took her grandmother and took her to a restaurant to get something to eat. They ate quietly. Patricia had to go to the powder room, she stood up.

- Grandmother, I'm going to the little girls' room… don't do anything foolish, like go wash the dishes in the restaurant's kitchen

- Ok, Patricia, I won't move… but to wash the dishes in a restaurant is not foolish Patricia…

- Grandma, just be on your best behaviour…please, said Patty walking away

The grandmother was eating. They had a table near the window. Grandmother Martha thought she saw Patricia's fiancé's double again, he was walking down the streets of New York… she wanted to follow him, but Patricia was going to be angry at her if she left… she stayed at the table and look at the double leave…

Patricia came back to the table to finish her meal.

- I saw him again , said the grandmother

- Who?

- The double…

- Grandma stop! You're hurting me! Said Patty louder

- I'm sorry Patty. I'm shutting up…

- I'm sorry for raising my voice… but grandma…

- I know Patricia… let's change the subject

The grandmother started to tell her stories about the hospital and Patricia was laughing out loud. But she was still thinking about her grandmother's words… the Stear's double… Candy's box of happiness…no, she didn't want to give herself false hope…

Stear and Jonathan were eating in a small restaurant not too far from the train station. They were sitting outside on the terrace.

- It's good to eat hot dogs and hamburgers! Good old American food! Said Stear smiling

- You're telling me? Food at the war was awful… but we had to survive…

- Like you say…

- I can't help to sleep in my soft and comfortable bed!

They burst out laughing, finished their meal and they went to the train station. The day was coming to an end, it was almost spring time and the snow was starting to melt. The whether was cloudy, and it was foggy. They went to the station to take the train.

Patricia was at the station with Grandmother Martha waiting for the train to Chicago. It was not very crowded and the thick fog made the visibility limited and gave the impression you were alone in the world. Patricia left her grandmother to go buy some magazine to read on the train.

Alistair was on the pier with Jonathan waiting impatiently for the train.

- Jonathan, I'm going to buy some magazine to read on the train, you have some coins?

- Of course… there, said Jonathan giving him some coins

- Thanks…

Stear walked to a newspaper stall.

Patty was at the stall and she saw a magazine on engines, and she thought about Stear. Her heart got tight and tears were coming down her cheeks. She thought about her grandmother's words, the box of happiness… and she was weeping in silence.

- Oh Alistair, she said out loud, I miss you so much… Alistair…

- Yes?

Patricia was startled and she turned around… she couldn't believe her eyes! He seemed as stunned as she was to have met her by chance.

- Patricia?

- Alistair? She said a little uncertain

- Yes…

- ALISTAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She said jumping to his neck, oh I'm not dreaming! Grandma was right! Oh Alistair !!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Patricia, my God, I never thought I'll see you here in New York! I've missed you so much!!

They stayed like that for a few moments and then Stear looked for her lips and kissed her with passion. Patricia always regretted not to have been kissed by the boy she loved… she never thought she'd have the occasion to experiment the wonderful and delicious phenomenon she dreamed about every night. She didn't care she was in a public place and that everybody was looking at them. She had the miracle; she never thought she'd have. They were so caught up in their reunion, that they forgot they were at the station and that they had a train to catch. The voice over announced the arrival of the train to Chicago.

- The train, said Patricia between two kisses

- What?

- The train, honey…

- Oh yes… let's go he said without letting go of her…

They went to the pier and they found Jonathan who was waiting for Stear at the door.

- Alistair! Finally I thought you'd been kidnapped… but…said Jonathan

- Jonathan, this is Patricia…said Stear

- The girl you love? Oh… said Jonathan with a smile

- I met her by chance, Patricia this is Jonathan, we met on the boat…

- Good evening, said Patty smiling

- Good evening, said Jonathan

- Oh… Grandma Martha! I forgot my grandmother! Grandma!

- Patricia said Grandma Martha arriving, oh… you found your fiancé's double! I told you they looked alike, like twins…

- Yes, grandma, said Patty laughing, that's because it's him!!!

- What? Your fiancé is not dead? Said the old lady surprised

- No… grandma Martha, I'm alive and kicking said Stear

- Oh… my God! Come here said the old lady

She hugged Alistair.

- You hurt my little Patty, a lot…

- I'm sorry, said Stear

- Don't apologise, said Patty, you're alive, for God's sake!

- We have to get on board, said Jonathan, otherwise, we're going to miss the train…

They got on the train and the two young men were in the same compartment as Patricia and her grandmother. Stear didn't let go of his beloved. He couldn't stop kissing her.

- I'm sorry Grandma Martha, I hope we haven't offended you, said Stear

- Oh not at all! I'm going to sleep anyway. You have a lot of catching up to do… don't over do it!

Patty blushed a little and Stear was laughing. They spend the whole trip in each other's arms, talking, telling stories, laughing, kissing…Jonathan was happy for his friend.

- When my was hit, said Stear, my biggest regret was not to have told you how I feel… I love Patricia…

- I love you too, Alistair, I love you so much!!! Oh, I'm the happiest woman on the planet!!!

They burst out laughing and continue talking, kissing… they couldn't believe they were together and didn't get tired of each other.

Candy was taking care of a young Canadian soldier who answered to the name; Lester Pearson. He was hurt on his right leg.

- Mrs. Durand… why don't you go back to America?

- And leave my husband here with all those French nurses? Joked Candy, I don't think so!

They burst out laughing. Then Lester took a serious tone.

- If I had the power, said Lester, I would make sure that this war stops and make sure it doesn't happen again in the world. All this blood shed is totally and completely futile…

- So become a politician and advocate of peace talks, said Candy

- That's what I intend to do, if I get out of this war alive…

- Seriously?

- Yes. After living the horror of the war… I'm not joking… I want to make it my cause…

- Well, I hope you'll get out of this war alive and that you'll be able to stop another war one day…

- Mrs. Durand, said an orderly, they need you in the O.R.

- I'm coming, said Candy, Lester; I have to go… get well soon!

- Bye, Mrs. Durand said Lester…

Meanwhile in Chicago, Alistair and Patricia took Grandma Martha at Patty's so she could rest. They separated with Jonathan at the Chicago station; his family was there to pick him up.

At the Andrew Manor, Annie had just put little Anthony down for his nap. Archie was there to eat with his family as usual. Albert, Neil and the Great Aunt Elroy were there too.

Patricia entered the room and found them all at the table eating.

- Hello, she said coming in with a big smile

- Patricia! Said Annie smiling did you find Grandma Martha?

- Yes, and you know that I found her because she wanted to be found…

- She's incorrigible! Said Archie, you want to eat something?

- Yes, of course, said Patricia, but I have a surprise for you…

- For us? Said Annie

- Yes, for the whole family, you too Albert, Neil and Great Aunt Elroy…

- Really? Said Albert, what is it?

- Just wait a minute, I'm coming said Patricia going out

The others were intrigued by Patty's cheerfulness; she had a surprise for them? Patricia came back in the dining room, still smiling.

- Patty, said Annie, where's the surprise…?

- The surprise is here!!! Said Stear coming in

Stear's family was flabbergasted! Either their biggest wish had just come true, or they were the victims of a collective hallucination!

- So? Said Stear, you're not kissing your brother who had just come back from the dead?

Archie wasn't saying a word, he stoop up and approached his brother.

- Pinch me, he said to his brother

- What?

- Pinch me… so I'll be sure I'm not dreaming…

- Ok, said Stear pinching his arm

- Ouch! You're really here! I'm not dreaming!!! Oh Stear!!! He said hugging him hard… where were you? We thought you were dead!

- Rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated… said Stear laughing

- You can say that again! Said Albert hugging him too

The great aunt had remained silent, she couldn't understand what was happening; it was her grand nephew… he was not dead… oh my God… her heart…

- Alistair?

- Great aunt, said Stear, I'm back…

- Oh Lord! Said the great aunt hugging him to make sure he was real

She hugged him for a long time and it was the general joy for the rest of the day. Albert sent a telegram to the Cornwells to tell them the good news. But he had to send the telegram several times, because his sister and her husband thought it was a hoax; they didn't believe the news!

Patricia stayed at the manor with her grandmother, to be near her beloved.

In France, the war continued, men continued to lose their lives and the leaders were trying to find a solution for this war that was already lasting too long.

In March it was the beginning of 5 German offensives. The British front was sunken in the Somme battle.

Candy was sent by the Red Cross with other soldiers that were going back to camp with medical supplies to help the doctors there, with all the fights, the hospitals were overcrowded and the camp doctors had to do their best with the little nurse staff they had.

She arrived at the camp and she found chaos. She helped as much as she could. She saw a lot of wounded soldiers, among whom, Terry… her heart skipped a beat… but she couldn't show it to him.

- Terry, are you ok? She asked

- Yes, it's only a flesh wound … what are you doing here? It's dangerous theses days…

- When is it not dangerous? I know but I came to bring some medical supplies for the camp. I have to go back to Paris… Michael is there, he's coming here tomorrow I think

- Yes, he said looking at her with love… did Stear leave?

- Yes… he must be home by now and happy to be with his family…

- That's good for him, at least he's far away from here… and you're still not pregnant?

Candy became bright as red…

- Terry, how could you ask me that?

- You can't imagine how much it hurts me, to ask you that… it even hurts me more to wish it, but if it's the only thing that's going to send you back to America to safety…

- Oh please, Michael is bugging me enough as it is... Can you spare me please? A little peace would be good…

- Peace? During war time? He said with a mocking tone

- At least, you haven't lost your senses of humour… I have to go…

- I coming…

- What do you mean, you're coming?

- Yes, because of my flesh wound, I'm the designated driver of the moment…

- You've got to be kidding me! This has got to be a bad joke!

- No, no… come on Mrs. Durand, I was waiting for you…

Candy was looking at him. She decided not to discuss too much, she could show her feelings…

- Ok, let's go…

Terry went to tell his boss he was leaving and he took Candy to the truck. The night was cold and she prayed the trip will go quickly. They were riding in silence, when they heard a noise coming from the truck.

- Terry, what's going on? Asked Candy…

- I don't know, it's like the truck is slowing down…

- But, we're in the middle of nowhere, said Candy worried, we're too far from the camp to go get some help…

- I'm going to see what's happening first, said Terry getting out of the truck

He opened the hood and looked at the engine for a while. He came back in the truck and told Candy;

- Bad news, it's the water pomp…plus the belt is loose and it ran down the battery…

- Ok… what are the possible solutions?

- We need help… but it's too cold; I can't ask you to walk to the camp…

- Terry, it's too far, and it's late… and without the heat from the engine running, we're going to freeze to death

- I could go and come back with help…

- There not a single house for miles around… and you want to leave me alone? She said with a little voice

- Of course not, he said, it was only a suggestion…

- But it's going to be very cold and the blanket won't be enough…

- There's a way to stay warm…

- Which one? Not the theory of two bodies rubbed against each other…?

- You'd rather freeze to death?

- No, but…

- Candy, one must take the rough with the smooth… our body becomes cold when we're asleep… and the freezing cold of the night… we could wake up frozen, literally and if we're not dead, we're going to be very sick… I know I don't mean anything to you anymore, I'm just a friend…so there shouldn't be a problem…

Candy didn't know what to do, to spend the night curled up against Terry? Why was life set on testing her that way? But she had no choice…

- Terry, apparently we have no choice… Oh my God! I can't believe what I'm about to say…here goes… we have to sleep curled up against each other to stay warm…

A part of her was jumping of joy, the human and realistic part; she was going to spend the night in the arms of the man she loved… Terry took off his parka and stay with is t-shirt on… Candy looked at him stunned… the parka took a lot of space in the truck. So, she did the same thing, the inside of the truck was not made for sleeping. She had a light green pullover on. Terry took the parkas, fold them and put them in the space between the seats, but it was not enough. He took his boots off and Candy did the same thing and it was better. Terry lied down and opened his arms; Candy looked at him and she lay down on him. She tried not to like it too much… but… She took the blanket and she put it on them, she put her head on Terry's chest.

- Terry, how's your arm?

- It's fine, Freckles, don't worry about me… said Terry who was on cloud nine…

He was going to spend the night with the Queen of thoughts in his arms… Candy felt his joy, she was happy too, but, she felt guilty to like the situation so much.

Nevertheless, the universe seemed to want to give our two lovebirds a temporary and very short lived happiness… but it was just a chimera!

**_CANDY AND HISTORY _**

**Lester Bowles Pearson (1897-1972) **

Canadian politician. He went to WW1 and his experience during the war gave him the will to become a peacemaker to avoid futile bloodshed. He realised his dream and became a peacemaker and he managed to stop a lot of conflicts… he received the Nobel peace price in 1957. From April 22 1963 to April 1968, he was the Prime Minister of Canana. Toronto's International Airport is named after him


	12. Chapter 12

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 12_**

_"**The bun in the oven"**_

Meanwhile in Paris, Michael was wondering where is wife was, she should've been there already. Maybe her truck broke down on the road? But with the cold night? Maybe the trip was postponed? Whatever it was, he was going to look for her in the morning. Maybe she was captured by the enemy? No, he had to be optimistic, his Miss Daredevil was fine, she was going to cross the threshold of the door anytime now, smiling at him. But he was crazy with worries. He took a truck to go to the camp to look for his wife.

_One more night _

_One more night with you _

_Close your eyes, I'll give you my love _

_One more night _

_One more night with you _

_Please hold me once again _

_Because I love you_

_Here I stand _

_And I can't even cry _

_My heart is breaking up inside _

_You say goodbye _

_You found somebody new _

_Wherever you go _

_I'll be with you_

_One more night _

_One more night with you _

_Hear me now I can't let you go _

_One more night _

_I'll open my heart to you _

_Please hold me once again _

_Because I love you_

_Before you leave _

_Just take me in your arms _

_And let me feel you once again _

_I can't help myself _

_I still depend on you _

_Whatever you do _

_I'll be with you _

_One more night_

_One more night with you _

_Close your eyes; I'll give you my love _

_One more night _

_One more night with you _

_You know how long it going last _

_It's up to you _

_I want hold you once again _

_Because I love you_

Candy was dreaming she'd arrived at the hospital in Terry's arms and she ran to Michael to reassure him that nothing happened with Terry.

- Oh Michael, I love you so much, she mumbled out loud

Terry who had opened his eyes, at dawn, felt bad. But he didn't want to let go of Candy, it was a delight he wasn't going to get the occasion to have again. He took full advantage.

Candy moved, she was feeling fine, warm and safe in Terry's arms…She loved the smell of his cologne… in Terry's arms… Oh… no, she had to open her eyes and if it was the morning, she had to leave that dangerous place that was Terry's arms… But she opened her eyes and she didn't move, she wanted to move, she felt so good, she felt in her place, during those few hours… in her place? But in reality her place was with Michael, not Terry… Terry was married to Susanna… that thought made her sad and tears started to come down her cheeks. Terry felt she was awake.

- Candy, are you ok?

- Yes, Terry. We're not frozen to death

- On the contrary, said Terry smiling

- You think it's funny, don't you?

- I think it's a delight to have you in my arms all night long…

- We have to get up, said Candy who didn't want to move

They heard some noise outside and they saw Michael's face looking in the window of the truck. Oh… don't panic, said Candy to herself, who was afraid the joy she was feeling to have been in Terry's arms was too obvious and visible. But, Michael didn't know that Terry was the man she loved, the man that she still loves. She calmed herself.

- Michael? She said smiling

She sat up and opened the door and jumped in her husband's arms. She had pushed Terry away a little abruptly, and he felt hurt by that…

- Candy! I was so worried! Said Michael, but if I had known you were with Terry, I wouldn't have worried so much…

"_Oh my God, said Candy in her head" _

Those words were really sounding weird coming from her husband's mouth. Michael trusted Terry; if he ever leans the truth…She didn't even want to think about it. She took her stuff and got ready to go back with Michael to the hospital.

- Terry, thank you for keeping my wife warm…

- You're welcome, Michael, you would've done the same thing for mine, said Terry

Another truck from the military camp had arrived and was taking care of Terry's truck.

- Thank you Terry, said Candy looking at him with fondness

He looked into her eyes for a few moments and then, she turned around to go join Michael in his truck.

- Bye Candy, said Terry almost for himself.

In the truck that was taking them back, Candy was thinking. She was starting to like this situation too much. She had the two men she loved with her at the war, but she still felt disloyal towards Michael, because he didn't know that Terry was the man she loved, the man loves… yes, she still loved Terry like crazy. Oh… life was so complicated!

The war continued with the offensives, the mutinies and the young soldiers who were sacrificing their lives, their family, their dreams and were getting themselves killed everyday. The hospitals were still full and the nurses continued their work the best way they could. One of Candy's friends, Kristina, was hit by a bullet during a rescue operation.

- Oh my God, said Kristina, I don't know if I can take this war any longer…

- Kristina, said Candy, there's a rumour that says that talks of peace are in progress…

- A rumour Candy? I would have preferred something concrete…if this war continues, we're all going to get killed in the end!

Kristina was bitter, she was starting to get fed up to brush death everyday… death… they should've been used to it, after all that time, but no, death; to see all those young men lose their lives everyday was a portrait no one should get used to…

Candy spent a lot of time with Michael and in September, she found out she was late in her cycle…Oh… but don't panic, maybe it was the stress of the war… But she had been at the war for years…No, she probably finally had a bun in the oven and Michael was going to send her back to America! She didn't really want to go, but she couldn't put the life of her baby in danger at the war. She had to tell Michael the news; he was going to come in three days.

In Chicago, life was going fine, everybody was into the preparations of Stear and Patty's wedding. It also was in a way, a celebration for Stear's return, whom every body thought was dead. Patty's parents were in Chicago, for the wedding, they wanted to participate in the planning and the spending of their daughter's wedding with the nephew of William Albert Andrew, one of the richest man in America.

Annie was helping Patty with the dress, the tiara, and the flowers. They were talking and thinking about Candy.

- I wish she was here with us… said Annie

- Stear said that unless she gets pregnant, Candy is not coming back…said Patty

- So let's pray for her to get pregnant quick, then

- Let's keep a bride's maid dress for her, in case she gets miraculously pregnant… But Stear told me that Terry was also at the war and he had the impression that Candy didn't want to come to stay near Terry and Michael… but don't tell anybody…

- Terry is at the war in France? Said Annie surprised, he couldn't go to his country, in England? Oh my God….

- And there's more; Michael doesn't know that Terry is the man Candy used to love… and they are best friends…

- What a mumble jumbo! Poor Candy, between her husband and Terry, I understand why she doesn't want to come back here; she's going to be worried sick for the both of them!

- But let's still pray for her to get pregnant, so she will be here for your wedding

- Ok, said her friend laughing…

Michael was with Candy at the apartment. They had just finished dinner.

- How are the peace talks? Asked Candy

- It should be concrete soon…

- So, we should soon be out of danger then…

- Maybe, but as long as there's nothing in writing, there's no guaranty that the war is going to stop…

- Oh… she said softly…

- Candy, what's wrong?

- I'm late…

- Late? You mean…?

- I'm not sure, but you can examine me…

- You haven't seen a doctor?

- I wanted you to be the first to know, if it was the case…

- Oh Candy… come here sweetie, let's go to the bedroom…

He took her by the shoulders and they slowly walked to their bedroom. Michael examined her and he confirmed her suspicions. Candy was indeed pregnant.

- Candy, you're pregnant alright… My love, congratulations

- Thank you, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- Why are you crying? You don't want the baby?

- No… oh no honey, that's not it! I'm very happy to have our baby, but it means that I have to leave you…

- I know sweetie, but we can't put the baby's life in danger or yours…

- Michael, I don't want to leave you… she said crying

Michael took her lips and made love to his wife, softly, slowly, savouring every second, because he knew she was going back to America for the safety of their child.

- I love you Michael, she said against his chest and I don't know how I'm going to live so far away from you

- Like you were doing it when I was on the battle front

- But I also knew that I was going to see you sooner or later…

- Pray those peace talks are not in vain, and that peace will come back and we will finally be able to live in peace together…

- Ok…

- I'm going to make the arrangements for your departure in a week and you're going to stay at the hospital, this last week…

- More favouritism…

- I'm going to use all my power to protect you and our baby my love and I don't care what people are saying…

- Kristina was hit in the leg, and she never totally recovered, can you arrange for her to leave with me?

- Of course honey…

- Thank you Michael, she needs to rest emotionally, I think to have been hit by that bullet was the last straw for her…

Michael made the arrangements for Candy's departure for America. This last one had received the invitation for Stear and Patty's wedding, and she was going to surprise them by appearing just before the wedding, she won't tell them anything. Terry… she thought about Terry, about the fact that she will have to leave behind in this war too. She told herself a million times that Terry's life was of no interest to her, but it was no use, she couldn't not think about him or not worry about him. He arrived with some wounded two day before Candy's departure. Michael was also at the hospital, during Candy's last week. While Terry was sitting in the waiting room, Michael came to see him after he finished working on the wounded.

- Terry, my buddy! Said Michael

- Hello doc! Said Terry

- Happy to see you're still among us

- Me too…

- I have a good news… Candy is pregnant!! Said Michael happily

Terry felt like they were sticking a sharp knife in his heart, but he was an actor, and like a good actor, he acted as happy as his friend.

- That's wonderful, old buddy! Congratulations!

- Thank you. But it also means that Candy is going back to America…

- Oh… you're going to miss her, said Terry

"_And I'm going to miss her too… he said in his head, the heart broken"_

- No kidding… let this war be over soon! You must want to see your son…

- Yes, I get pictures every month, but I'm going to stay till the end of the war if I can…

- It's like you don't want to go back home…

- You know I married my wife for duty and obligation, I'm here to find your way…was I really destined to let the one I love go and marry a woman I never thought of in those terms…? I'm telling you because you're my friend… I was thinking about the one I love every time I was intimate with my wife… its disloyal, she knows it, and she doesn't care, she'd rather have me thinking about another woman, than not have me at all…

- Your wife is really crazy about you…

- In normal times, I mean, if I didn't love the one I love for ever, I would've been flattered, but… because of my wife, I'm not happy. She saved my life, but sometimes I wished I had died instead of having been saved by her… Because to live without the one I love, it's like being dead…

- Terry I'm sorry buddy…

- Thank you… I wanted to turn to the bottle again, but I said to myself if I come here and brush death, maybe for the first time, in a long time, I would appreciate my life better…

- So…

- Let's wait and see if we make it to the end of the war, maybe I would appreciate life better…

- In any case, God kept you alive for a reason…

Candy had arrived and she had heard Terry's last words. He'd come to the war to live with death? So, he was that unhappy without her? But he didn't he returned to Susanna? She had his baby now; he will never abandon her…

- Honey, said Candy arriving

- Candy, said Michael…

- It seems congratulations are in order…congratulation for the baby said Terry

- Hi! Thank you, Terry, said Candy smiling

- Michael tells me you're going back to America?

- Yes… in two days I'll be on the boat, said Candy

- Lucky you! Said Michael

- And I'll get there just in time for Stear's wedding… said Candy that's the only thing that's consoling me; I wanted to stay here with you Michael…

- But, the baby comes first, Miss Daredevil

- Yes, the baby comes first, said Candy. Are you ready to go, Michael?

- I'm sorry honey, I have to work for 4 more hours, one of the doctors got sick, I have to replace him. But go with Terry, I'll be there in 4 hours…

- Ok, said Candy, let's go Terry…

Candy went home with Terry. Terry took a shower and changed. Candy was finishing packing; she was finally going back to America, she will see her friends and take care of the baby to come. She went back to the living room and she found Terry reading a French paper.

- Do you understand? She said entering the living room

- My French got way better since I got here. You're finally returning to America… but the war is almost over…

- Yeah, I hope I won't stay without Michael too long…

- He's going to miss you too… and me too…

- Terry, I heard what you were saying to Michael…

- Really? Said Terry worried

- Just the end…

Terry had a sigh of relief. She didn't hear the part about Susanna…

- You came here to brush death, to know if your life was worth living…Terry every single life is precious in the eyes of God… Susanna saved your life and I'm very grateful to her for that. I'm glad you didn't die, Terry, or I would've died too… don't say anything. If it had happened now, I wouldn't have left you to Susanna… we were only kids and we had to take a decision the changed the course of the rest of our lives in a rush… If you really came here to get an answer to your question, I'm going to give it to you…Yes, Terry you deserve to live, you brushed death here every day and you haven't been badly hurt, it's not your time… you have a wife and a little boy who need you. I'm fine, I'm happy with Michael, I'm going to have a baby, everything is fine Terry, and life is worth living… for our children…

Terry didn't respond, Candy was happy with her husband and he was still alive, he's had some flesh wounds and some scratches but nothing serious. He had to live, for his son, for Susanna.

- Thank you Candy, thank you very much, said Terry

Candy smiled. They started to talk about every day things, until Michael arrived. They all had dinner together and they talked, then they went to bed. Terry heard Candy laugh with her husband in their bedroom. The next day, Michael, left early for the hospital, leaving Candy and Terry alone. They had breakfast together. Then Terry got ready to go back to camp.

- Candy, I have to go. Goodbye. Good luck, said Terry the heart broken

He was sad she was leaving France, but happy that she was going to be safe… with her baby, Michael's baby. Things were what they were.

Candy's heart was also heartbroken to leave Terry and Michael in France, she wanted to stay with them, but she had to think about her baby now. Terry walked to the door; Candy felt her heart leaving with him…

- Terry, wait!

He stopped and turned around. Candy ran to him and jumped to his neck. Terry hugged her, closing his eyes.

- Good luck Terry. Be careful. And thank you, thank you for everything you did for me, whispered Candy in his ear

- You don't need to thank me, Freckles, it was a pleasure…

- I'm going to miss you…

- I'm going to miss you too…

- Goodbye Terry…

- Goodbye Candy…

Terry left and Candy went to her room to cry. She was crying her lost love, she was crying for Terry, the man she loved and that she will never have…

Candy went to see Kristina, who was happy to go back to America with her.

- Allyson and Kelly are staying… oh we've break up our little group…said Kristina

- Yes, but we have to think about our health said Candy

- And my fiancée is in England… it's stupid for us to be in the same war but in different countries…

- Yes, indeed…

- How are you feeling? You have to leave the two men you love…

- I have to think about my baby first…

- Yes, you're baby, said Kristina smiling, you're going to tell me what you'll have ok?

- Of course, it's our baby… said Candy laughing touching her belly, I'm so happy

- I hope my leg will be better

- It will you have to be optimistic

Kelly and Allyson came to join them to spend the last hours with them.

- With a little luck, said Kelly, we will all be in America in a few weeks…

- Yes, peace seems to want to come this time, said Allyson

- That's good, said Candy, it will mean that I won't stay separated from Michael too long…

- That's good, because pregnant women need their husbands, said Kristina, are you "staking up" these last night?

Candy blushed lightly.

- About that "staking up", I have to leave you. Michael is finishing early and I want to spend those last seconds in France with him… said Candy, bye girls…

- Bye Candy, said the girls

Candy went home and she found Michael who had just arrived…

- Candy…

- Michael, she said running to him to hug him

- Oh Candy, I'm going to miss you…

- I'm going to miss you too… let's go to the bedroom…

- With pleasure, I want to take advantage of each second we have left…

The next day, Michael took Candy to the boat. She couldn't stop crying. She kissed her husband before she got on board.

- Take good care of the baby, said Michael

- Very well my French lieutenant, said Candy

- I love you…

- I love you too

- You're going to be in your adoptive family?

- If it's viable, why not? Otherwise, I'll find a place to live for us…

- Ok, I trust you, my love. Good bye, Miss Daredevil

- Goodbye my loving French lieutenant…

Candy finally got on board the face in tears. She joined Kristina who was already on board. This last one, who was walking with a cane approached Candy and hugged her. They had the same cabin. The crossing was fine, but Candy in her condition was often sick, especially when the water was a little agitated.

- Kristina, I'm going to die, said Candy

- It's going to be ok, try to sleep

- My stomach is moving at the same rhythm as the waves… said Candy going to throw up…

She was happy went they reach the ground, finally in New York. America… security for her baby and where most of her friends were. She met Kristina's family on the pier.

- Kristina, I'm going to write you, ok?

- Ok, and thank you again Candy, said Kristina going to join the members of her family on the pier… bye Candy

- Bye Kristina…

Candy went to the hospital to get checked out by a doctor. The doctor told her that everything was fine and to take some vitamins. She then went to the train station, to take the train for Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

_**IT'S OVER…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"**_Candy's return"_**

The train arrived to Chicago, with Candy in it. She asked for help because she couldn't carry all her suitcases alone. A man arrived and helped her carry her luggage to the street and hailed a cab for her. She was on her way to the Andrew manor. She hadn't seen the manor for a long time. She was happy to be back in America. She climbed the stairs while the driver was getting her luggage out of the car. She paid for the cab and thanked the driver. She rang the door, a butler opened the door. Candy got in and the butler took care of her luggage.

- Hello Miss Andrew

- Hello. Where is everybody? Asked Candy

- In the big living room, Miss Andrew. Welcome home, Miss Andrew…

- Thank you said Candy smiling

She walked to the big living room. She found everybody talking

- Hello, everybody she said smiling, I heard a wedding was in preparation…

They all turned around and opened their eyes surprised.

- CANDY!!!!!!!!! Yelled everybody

Annie and Patty ran to her to hug her, kiss her, laughing and crying at the same time. Stear, Archie, Neil and Albert were all present and they stood up to greet her too. They were all happy she had come back safe and sound from the war.

- Candy, what a nice surprise! Said Archie

- Yes Candy, said Stear winking at her…

- Candy, it's good to see you, said Neil smiling

Candy smiled and she hugged them all hard, one after the other.

- Oh, I'm so happy you're here, not only in time for my wedding, but also for your life… said Stear

- Me too, but it was hard to leave Michael…but with a little chance, the peace talks are going to work and this war will finally be over said Candy

- You're going to talk later, said Annie, Candy, you're coming in the bedroom with us; you have to try you dress on…

- My dress? Asked Candy

- Yes, the bride's maid dress

- But…started Candy

- We'll talk upstairs, said Patty pulling her by the arm, come on!

Candy let herself dragged by her friends who took her to Patty's bedroom.

- You're room is next to mine, said Patty, great!

- I can live here without any problems you think? I don't need any stress…

- You're talking about the adorable great aunt Elroy and the Reagan twins? The great aunt doesn't bother anyone anymore, she's getting old, Eliza is married and a mother, she's got other things to do and Neil… well you got his letter. He's married too and a father, said Annie, so you see, the manor is the perfect place, because I live here with Archie and Anthony and Patty too, we're all going to be together and it will make Albert happy…

- Yes, I'm finally living at the Andrew manor, said Candy smiling, Where's Anthony? I want to see him…

- Come over here, he's in his bedroom…said Annie

- He's got his own room? Asked Candy surprised

- Yes, but I let him sleep there during the day only…there's no way my baby is sleeping in another room during the night!

- That's what I thought, said Candy smiling

They went to see the baby who was sleeping in his crib. He was so adorable. He had blond hair and rosy cheeks.

- Oh Annie, said Candy, with tears in her eyes, can I take him?

- Yes, of course…

Candy took the baby and sang a lullaby to him. She was crying of joy. Annie and Patty were looking at her; it was good to see her again! Candy finished her lullaby and put the baby back in the crib. She wiped her eyes and followed her friends in Patty's room. The two friends were staring at Candy intensely. She felt observed.

- What? Do I have horns on my head? Asked Candy

- Come on, said Annie, out with it…

- Out with what?

- The emotions…started Patty

- I'm happy to see you, especially the baby…said Candy

- Yes, the baby…, said Patty

- Oh, Stear told you?

- He told me, and I told Annie, said Patty

- Oh…. said Candy blushing

- We're waiting…, said Annie

Candy looked at her two best friends and she touched her belly. Annie and Patty saw the gesture and they smiled, but they were still waiting for Candy's confirmation.

- Yes, girls, I'm pregnant, she finally said

Annie and Patty screamed of joy and they jumped on their friend kissing her laughing and crying at the same time.

- Oh Candy that's wonderful! Said Annie, especially since it brought you here…

- But you were sad to leave your husband, said Patty and… Terry

Candy didn't answer. Terry, she had to get him out of her head…then she said;

- Terry is married to Susanna, said Candy, let her worry about her husband and the father of her child…

- Oh, said Annie, they have a baby…

- Yes, a little boy, said Candy sadly

- Oh Candy, I'm sorry, said Annie

- No, I'm married to Michael, with the end of the war soon I will put Terry behind me. In fact, I've already put him behind me… Michael, I miss him so much…

- You love him a lot, don't you? Asked Patty

- When I arrived in France, my heart was in ashes, after I learned about Terry and Susanna's wedding… Michael was like a ray of sunshine who brought me back to life… he helped me get over my grief…

- But he doesn't know that Terry is the man who broke your heart, said Patty

Candy told them what happened.

- Then it was too late, Michael was Terry's best friend and I didn't want to ruin that…

- But, maybe Michael would've understood, maybe he would've take it well, said Annie

- I don't think so, because Terry always talked to him about "the one he loved"… said Candy, I hope everything will be fine. I don't think I'm going to tell him, he's going to feel so betrayed…

- But you didn't do anything wrong…said Annie

- You think he's going to see it like that? Said Candy

She didn't tell her friends about the kiss at the frontier or the night she spent with Terry in the truck…

- Well this is all over now, I'm not going to see Terry, and when the war is over, I'm going to go live in France , said Candy

- France? Said Patty, oh yeah, your husband is a French officer…

- Yes, and my French got a lot better, the French nurses…

Candy told them about her adventures in the hospitals, while trying the bride's maid dress her friends had kept for her.

- I can't believe you guys kept a dress for me, said Candy

- Well, we were praying for you to get pregnant, said Patty

- What? Said Candy

- Yes, since it was the only way to get you back here in America said Annie

- The only way you were going to live the two men you love… said Patty

- Patricia, walls have ears, said Candy

- And windows have eyes, said Annie

- I know said Patty, I'm sorry Candy

- It's ok. You prayed for me to get pregnant? God granted your wish… So, if I understand you correctly, I'm here because of you?

- Yes, said Annie, smiling

- You're not angry? Asked Patty

- Of course not, said Candy, I'm pregnant and I'm in America with my two best friends! I'm happy!

They burst out laughing and had a group hug. Candy tried the bride's maid dress which suited her perfectly.

- It's a good thing my belly is not showing yet… said Candy

- Otherwise, we would've made the dress bigger at the waist, said Annie

- Change Candy and let's go downstairs, or the guys are going to come and get you themselves, said Patty

Candy changed and went back downstairs with her friends in the big living room where, as a matter of fact, the guys were getting impatient.

- Finally! You're done with your female secrets? Said Archie

- What are you saying Archie? We were making her try the bride's maid dress, said Annie

- I'm here, said Candy, and you're going to get tired of me…

- Never! Said Stear smiling

They talked for a while about the horror of the war. Then, Candy went to her room to rest and Albert followed her. Candy hugged him again.

- Oh Albert, I missed you so much! She said against his chest

- I missed you too, Candy he said closing his eyes, how are you? Did you find what you wanted?

- I got married… and I'm having a baby Albert

Albert felt bad. She was having a baby with her husband. He finally understood that she will never be his. He could finally move on with his life. He smiled and looked at her with love, and then he hugged her again.

- Congratulations, Candy, I'm happy for you

- Yes…That's what brought me back to America. Michael didn't want me to put the baby's life in danger… I know, my life was constantly in danger. I even, almost died once. But the baby… his or her life is precious. I couldn't risk it at the war

- I understand Candy. I'm happy you came back, and especially, you're finally living here…

- I did it for you and also to get pampered, said Candy smiling

- Get some rest, Mrs. Durand, said Albert, the trip must have been exhausting

- Oh my God, don't even mention it! I was sick as a dog during the whole crossing… the baby…

- I'm sorry. I'm going to let you rest, then.

- Thank you Albert, she said hugging him again, I missed you so much!

- I missed you too…

Albert left and Candy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Mean while in France, Terry was fighting alongside French soldiers. They were all hoping that it was going to be among one the last military offensives. The fight happened as usual and ended in bloodbath. With peace talks going on, young soldiers were still getting killed. Terry received a bullet in his chest. The choc was so strong he fell on the ground on a rock that knocked him out. He thought it was the end. He saw his whole life passing in front of him in a flash and he regretted not seeing his son and he regretted not to have married the woman he loved, the queen of his thoughts. He even started to think about what he was going to write in his notebook on the one who was occupying all his thoughts, 24 hours a day 7 days a week. He saw her when she took the cigarette he was smoking away from him and offered him the harmonica in replacement. On that happy thought, he closed his eyes, his head was spinning…

He woke up hours later on a hospital bed, with a terrible headache.

- Terry, said Michael, you scared us…

- What happened? He asked with a weak voice

- We thought you were hit by a bullet…

- What do you mean by "we thought"?

He had a flash of the noise of the bullet, the pain on the chest and the pain to the head.

- I was hit, wasn't I? I remember the pain…

- Yes, you were hit, but your guardian angel protected you… said Michael

- What do you mean?

- Wait, I'm going to show you… said Michael going away

Michael came back with an object in his hand he gave to Terry. Terry took the object in question and remained speechless. The object was now deformed because of the bullet it had received, but he recognised it; it was the harmonica the queen of his thoughts had given to him all those years ago… She had saved his life, once again without knowing it.

- Without your harmonica, you would've received the bullet strait in your heart and you would've died on the spot, said Michael

Terry still couldn't believe it; Candy had saved his life again! To see her at the Happy Clinic with the children, a few years ago, had given him the courage to stop killing himself in alcohol and take his responsibilities, and now, her harmonica, the harmonica she gave him on the pretend Pony hill in college, to stop him from smoking…

- You should thank your harmonica, said Michael smiling

- I should thank the person that gave it to me, all those years ago… said Terry sincerely moved

A tear was coming down his cheek. The woman he loved with all his heart had saved his life. He was more convinced than ever that he should've stayed with her; she was his best friend, his confident, his guardian angel, his soul mate, the queen of his thoughts, she was his Candy. He was happy to be alive, but sad he wasn't able to live with the one who, according to him, was his destiny. She was married to Michael, his best friend and she was going to have his baby.

"_Oh Freckles, I love you so much… you saved my life once again, my love... There's a reason for everything… Thank you Candy, from the bottom of my heart…" he said in his head_

- You're going to have a little headache buddy, but aside from that, nothing fatal, your heart is fine; thanks to your harmonica… we almost lost you! Hang in there, my friend, the war is almost over… well we hope…

- Thanks Michael, said Terry closing his eyes

- I'm going to let you get some rest

Michael left the room leaving Terry crying in his head his lost love… He had just realised to what point he needed her to live, to see her in this war had given him courage and it was also one of the reasons he liked to stay in that sordid war, because he was able to see her from time to time… He should've chosen her… he cursed himself for the thousandth time to have chosen duty over love.

_Freckles, morning's just a moment away_ _And I'm without you once again_ _You laughed at me,_ _You said you don't need me anymore_ _I wonder if you need me now?_ _So many dreams that flew away_ _So many words we didn't say_ _Two people lost in a storm_ _Where did we go?_ _Lost but never found_ _You know we let each other down_ _But then most of all-_ _I do love you-_ _Still!_ _We played the games that people play_ _We made our mistakes along the way_ _Somehow I know deep in my heart_ _You needed me_ _Cause I needed you so desperately!_ _We were too blind to see_ _But then the most of all_ _I do love you-_ _Still!_

A few days later, Candy was in her room with Patty who had came to see how she was.

- Are you resting well? Asked Patty

- Yes, thank you Patty

- I have something for you, Candy

- Yes?

Patty gave her the little box of happiness Stear had gave her when she was leaving for New York, for the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet". The box was playing music.

- Patty, the box of happiness, it's working! Said Candy

- Yes, it's working after remaining silent for years, it's working… it gave me hope

- I'm happy it was able to help you…

- I'm giving it back to you and I hope it will bring happiness to you too…

- Patty…

- I know you still love Terry, you will always love him Candy…but this box brought Stear back to me… I believe that with all my heart… your biggest wish will come true and it will bring you the happiness you deserve, the happiness we all deserve…

- Thank you Patty, said Candy with tears in her eyes.

Terry had been in her head these last days, and she didn't know why. She prayed for him lot. She hoped nothing had happened to him. She hugged her friend.

Susanna Grandchester was taking care of her little boy. She had received a telegram telling her that her husband had been hurt in the war and she was very worried. She prayed every night for him to come back safe and sound. She loved him so much and she couldn't wait to show him the son she had. Her son was the spitting image of his father, the bleu eyes, the brown hair, he was lively and happy. She sometimes thought about her handicap, she had lost her leg saving Terry and she didn't regret anything, because without that, he wouldn't even have looked at her, he would've married Candy and she would've been the unhappiest woman in the world; having to look the man she loved more than anything in the world, be with another woman, for the rest of her life. No, the loss of her leg was a good thing because it allowed her to have Terry and his baby… Candy will never have that. The fact that she was making her husband miserable, that he was there only for duty and obligation, that he called her "Candy" in bed, didn't bother her the least in the world. Candy might not have Terry, but she had his heart for eternity… and Susanna knew that.

Her mother arrived with another telegram.

- Susanna, there's another telegram, said her mother

- Oh, mom, I'm afraid to open it, I'm afraid it's bad news, if Terry is dead, I'm going to die too…

- Susanna stop being so melodramatic, open the telegram!

Susanna opened the telegram with shaking hands, she read the content and she had a sigh of relief.

- Terry is fine, his wound was not critical, he's fine mom, Thank God!

- That's good, said Mrs. Marlowe

- He's going to come back and we're going to live happily ever after with our son…

- From your mouth, to God's ear, Susanna, from your mouth to God's ear!

- Why are you saying this, mom?

- Well, a man who likes the war's atmosphere better than to his family's… even the baby didn't bring him back, he's avoiding you, Susanna

- Mom, please. It's my life and I live it as I please. I love Terry, I have Terry and nothing you're going to say is going to make me unhappy…

Mrs. Marlowe shook her head. She was now sorry to have pressured Terry to take his responsibilities. She should've content herself with Terry's financial help, but Susanna was so in love with him…Now, she had a man who spent as less time as possible at home, so he won't be near his wife… her daughter needed help, but she was refusing to accept reality. She was living in her own little universe where everything was for the better, in the best of worlds.


	14. Chapter 14

_**IT'S OVER…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"**_The end of the war"_**

The morning of Patty and Stear's wedding, Candy woke up and she felt nauseous, like every morning ever since she knew she was pregnant. She was thinking about her own marriage with Michael, on Valentine's Day, in the middle of bullets and bombs. Michael… she loved him so much, he was so good to her, and she wanted to see him so much. And Terry… she got used to seeing him from time to time and her heart was always happy when she saw him. She wiped a tear of sadness, on her cheek, and another one… she was crying. There was knock on the door.

- Candy? Annie called, are you awake?

- Yes, Annie, you can come in…

- You're crying…?

- I'm thinking about Michael….and Terry

- Candy, come on…tell yourself they're fine. And today it's Patty's day, you have to stop crying… think about happy things…

- Ok. Is Anthony awake?

- No, he's still asleep. Come on, get ready and come to Patty's room

- Ok, said Candy with a smile, I'm coming

The three friends were in the same room getting ready for the wedding. Patty had secretly done a little diet to look thinner in her dress.

- Patty you're very beautiful, Said Candy

There was a hairdresser, an esthetician for the make up and the nails. They had to follow the tradition; something old, something new, something borrowed and something bleu.

- Patricia, now the tradition, said Annie, something new… here is a very nice pearl necklace that goes very well with your dress…

- Thank you Annie, said Patty

- Something borrowed, said Candy, I have a nice angel brooch Michael gave me. I'm letting you borrow it…

- Thank you Candy, said Patricia

- Well something bleu….the garter…! Said Annie laughing

Patricia smiled and pulled up the dress skirt and Annie put the garter on he leg. Her mother and grandmother were also there.

- Something old, said Patty's mother, here are the diamond earrings your grandmother gave me for my wedding

- Thank you mum, thank you grandmother…

They got ready. Patricia in her beautiful muslin white dress and her bride's maids had light pink dresses. Neil's wife was one of the bride's maids. They all went to church and Patricia walked to the altar with her father. Stear was waiting at the altar. The ceremony was beautiful everything was perfect. The reception was at the manor, there were more than 400 guests. Eliza who was at the reception, talked to Candy for the first time ever since her return.

- Candy, she said, back among us? A bullet didn't kill you?

- I almost died Eliza, a bullet almost managed to kill me, but guess who saved my life? Your dear Terrence…

- What? He was at the war with you? So you were cheating on your husband with him?

- Yes of course, under the bullets and the bombing, it was a real party of pleasure! Said Candy walking away

Eliza didn't say anything, because deep down inside, she knew Candy was courageous for going to the war. But she would never admit it in front of Candy. She was jealous, because Candy was with Terry…

Everybody was having fun, but Candy's thoughts were in France with her husband….and Terry. Albert invited her to dance.

- Your thoughts are far away, Candy

- Albert, I can't help it…

- Now you know how I felt when you were at the war…

- Oh, Albert. I'm sorry to have worried you…

- He's fine. And he'll come here soon, you'll see…

- Thanks Albert…

Patricia was packing for her honeymoon. Candy and Annie were teasing her…

- You're finally going to find out what married women do, said Annie

- Who says I don't already know? Said Patty

- Patty! Said Annie, did you do it before the wedding?

Patty smiled and Candy burst out laughing. They went downstairs to walk the newly wed to their car. They left for Florida where it was sunny.

Candy decided to go spend a few days at the Pony Hone. The children and her two mothers were all very happy to see her back, safe and sound.

- Candy, said Miss Pony, it's good to see you alive and kicking!

- It's good to be alive, Miss Pony!

- We prayed for you everyday, said Sister Maria

- I don't doubt it, said Candy, to come out alive from that war, your prayers were protecting me, I'm sure of it…

- Are you ok? Why did you come back before the end of the war? Asked Miss Pony

- Well Michael, my husband, didn't want me to put our baby's life in danger…

- Baby? Said Sister Maria, Oh Candy, that's wonderful!

She approached her and she hugged her little protégée. Miss Pony did the same.

- Candy, that's a very good news, but it's like you're not happy…

- Oh no, I'm very happy to be pregnant, but it meant leaving France and my husband… I miss him so much! She said with tears in her eyes…

- We're going to continue our prayers for him every day and he will come here to join you, said Sister Maria, you'll see

- Thank you Sister Maria, said Candy

- Now. You're not going to climb trees anymore…, said Miss Pony

- I might be a pro at climbing trees, but no, I won't put my baby's life in danger and I'm all grown up now… I see life differently, ever since I left the war…

- What do you mean? Asked Sister Maria

- After seeing how people died by the thousands every day… it was traumatising… those young men dying without even have done anything with their lives, no marriage, no children… if the situation with Terry and Susanna had happened now instead of all those years ago, I would've never left Terry to Susanna… But it's no use crying over spilled milk, things are what they are. I'm married and Terry is married and we both have our own families now…

- You're regretting you sacrificed your life with Terry?

- Oh yes, I regret it… but it's too late…

- Candy, my child, we all had to make decisions we've regretted later. But life goes on, our mistakes should serve is as lessons. You're having a baby and your husband will soon come and join you here. Life gave you a chance to be happy, don't ruin it…

- I know, thanks Miss Pony. I think it's the pregnancy that's making me emotional, said Candy laughing

- Boss, are you coming to play with us? Asked the children

- Yes, said Candy, I have to see Tom and Jimmy… you want to come with me?

- Yes, yes, yes!! Said the children

She went to Jimmy's first with the children. She found Jimmy feeding his horse…

- Hello boss ad interim… said Candy with a little voice…

Jimmy was startle and he turned around. A smile illuminated his face.

- Candy!!!! You're back safe and sound! He said running to her

He hugged her for a long time.

- I wish I were there with you…he said

- And I'm glad you weren't! I've seen too many young men getting killed without even knowing anything about the cause of the war… no Jimmy, I don't regret you weren't there, because to brush death at every moment, is not a party of pleasure, I assure you…

- I'm happy you're back, said Jimmy hugging her again

- Let's got say hi to your father. How is he?

- He's fine, but he's very old and he's not working anymore…

- I'm happy he's resting, let's go see him…

They got into the house and they found Mr. Cartwright sitting in his armchair.

- Dad, said Jimmy, look who's here…

The old man turned his head and smiled.

- Candy! You're back! Thank God!

Candy approached him and she hugged him for a while.

- Mr. Cartwright, it's so nice to see you again…

- I'm happy you're still alive, to see you before I …

- What are you saying? You're a young man!

- That's nice of you to say that, my child…

Candy spent some time with Jimmy and Mr. Cartwright. The children were playing outside. She left the Cartwright farm, with the children to go at Tom's, Jimmy went with them. She found Tom with a little girl who was about a year old on his lap.

- Pick a boo! Said Candy, Tom…what a nice surprise!

- Candy! Thank God! You're back!

Tom stood up; put the little girl on the floor and rant to hug her. He kissed her on the two cheeks.

- Tommy! Oh my God, it's so good to see you, my saviour!

The little girl had followed her father. Candy saw her and took her in her arms.

- Hello! What's your name?

- Candice-Marie, said the little girl

Candy was speechless.

- Candice-Marie… that's a really pretty name, my name is Candice too, but they call me Candy

- Candy, said the little girl

- Tom….thanks for the name

- Oh you're my sister…I missed you so much

- I missed you too…

- How are you?

- You know I got married… and I'm having a baby…

- Oh. Said Tom, that's why you're back, the baby?

- Yes…

- Thank God! At least we won't worry about you anymore…

Candy smiled.

- So, tell me, you finally married your fiancée….

- Yes, and I have this adorable little girl…

- Candice-Marie…

- My sister and one of my mothers, said Tom

- I see, said Candy smiling

- Your husband is French; you're going to live in France?

- Not during the war… and until I have my baby… the crossing was horrible for me being pregnant and all…

- Nausea times a hundred?

- A thousand!

They burst out laughing. She stayed with Tom during a moment and then, everybody including Tom and the little one went to the Pony Home to celebrate Candy's return. Tom left his little girl at the Pony Home with Candy and went in town with Jimmy to get some food, ice cream and drinks. The children had fun until they were tired. The rest of Candy's stay at the Pony Home was just one big happy party.

Time passed and around the end of October, the 31st in fact, there was an Armistice signature between Turkey and the Allied, which gave the whole world some hope. Then, on November 2nd, there was another Armistice signature between Austria and Italy. On November 7, Germany was shaken up by revolutionary movements… it was about time! Even if it happen after the death of so many men. On November 9, William II, who had transformed Germany, his country, in a big industrial power, but whose ambitions provoked the first world war, abdicated and was replaced by a democratic government lead by the socialist Ebert. A general strike started in Berlin… Germany was ready to end the war, because finally on November 11th 1918 at 11 AM, it the signature of the Armistice between Germany and the Allies, in Field Marshal Foch's train wagon, in the Rethondes clearing in the Compiegne Forest. Even if officially, the end of the First World War was at the signatures with Germany at Versailles, on June 28, 1919, for the moment, the Armistice of November 11th meant that the shots had ceased for good. It was the general joy for those who had survived this long nightmare. All the soldiers were able to go back home in their families. The whole world was celebrating the end of the horror.

Candy learned the news on the evening of November 11th during dinner. Every body was waiting for Stear who was late, and who arrived in the dining room breathless…

- Honey, said Patty you're finally here…we were waiting for you

- Yes, said the Great aunt, Alistair it's not polite to make everybody wait for you, we're hungry…

- Oh but I have good news…

- What news couldn't wait after dinner? Asked Albert

- Oh a very good one… especially for you Candy

- For me? Asked Candy surprised

- Yes, you all know that William II has abdicated two days ago…

- Yes… said the others

- Well, Germany has just signed an Armistice with the Allied, THE WAR IS OVER!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Alistair

- What? Said Candy, are you sure?

- Yes, it's over Candy! Your husband is going to be here soon and you'll be able to hug him…!

Candy stood up, screamed and jumped to Stear's neck.

- That's wonderful! Oh my God, the horror is over! Oh thank you God! Michael… I'm going to see Michael…

- That's great, said the Great Aunt, now, calm down and let's eat…

But everybody was too happy to listen to the great aunt. Everybody was talking at the same time and laughing and screaming of joy.

In New York, Susanna got the news of the end of the war like an answer to her prayers. Terry was coming back and they were going to live happily ever after, till the end of their days.

- You see, God heard my prayers, mom. Terry is coming back…

- Yes, the war is over… said Mrs. Marlowe

- You're not happy that Terry's coming back?

Mrs. Marlowe remained silent. A husband who didn't ask for a leave to come and be with his wife for the birth of his son or even to come and see him later on… but what did she expect? She had forced the poor boy to take care of her daughter after the accident and to marry her... Now she was thinking that she should've stopped at the financial aid from Terry, because her daughter, who is so crazy in love with her husband, didn't want to believe what was really going on and refused to see the truth…

- Yes, of course, honey, since it's making you so happy….

- I'm in seventh heaven, mom!

Karen who had also heard the news like everybody, arrived running at Susanna's.

- Susanna, said Karen coming in, the war is over! Terry's coming back!

- Yes, thanks Karen, at least you're happy for me… unlike my mother…

The mother had an exasperated sigh.

- Susanna… started Mrs. Marlowe

- No mom; if you can't share my joy, leave me alone and don't say anything…

- Alright, said Mrs. Marlowe, I hear the baby cry, I'm going to go take care of him…

Mrs. Marlowe left the room to go take care of the little one. Karen stayed with Susanna.

- Your mother is still trying to reason with you…

- Karen, I'm Terry's wife, I have his baby, nothing my mother could say is going to change that…

- I didn't come to lecture you today, but to share your joy, you must be ecstatic!

- Yes… and I'm impatiently waiting for Terry's return!

In France, happier than the soldiers, was not possible! It was the general joy, the big party in the whole country for days… the foreign soldiers went back home. Some didn't have all their body parts, but they were still alive. Terry was happy that the war was over; at least he won't see his comrades die one after another anymore. The war had kept him alive, he was going back to New York to his wife and son….his son, he had a son and he couldn't wait to see him.

Michael was also making arrangements to go to America to join his wife. France was rebuilding itself like the rest of Europe. Some months in America far away from the land filled with awful memories of the war, would do him some good. Candy, he missed her so much, he couldn't wait to see his wife and be with her during her pregnancy. It was a good thing the war was almost over when she went back to America. He met Terry on the boat that was taking them back to America.

- Doc! Said Terry, we're going to make this trip together…

- Yes, buddy! I can't wait to see my wife…

- She's going to be at the harbour?

- No, she's resting. I told her to wait for me in Chicago, the trip by train is not really recommended for pregnant women…

- Oh yeah. I'm going to surprise my wife home… she doesn't know what day I'm arriving…

- Be careful, she might have a heart attack, if she's too happy and very surprise to see you…

- Don't worry her heart is solid, but I can't wait to see my son…

- That I can imagine, said Michael laughing, you have a lot of time to make up with him….

- Yes…. I was at war. But I have the impression I let him down like my father let my mother down when he took me away from her…

- But you were at war, it's different…

- Yes, that's what I'm telling myself but…

On the boat, the party atmosphere continued during the whole crossing. Everybody was happy not to have been killed during the war. A page of world's history was turned and they were hoping that this horror won't repeat itself anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapter 15_**

_"**The New Year's Eve party"**_

It was cold outside and the snow was falling on New York. The harbour was crowded with people that came to wait for their families and loved ones that had survived the war. Most of the reunions were pretty intense. Mothers, wives were crying of joy. The children were happy to find their parents alive and vice versa. There was a big parade organised for the soldiers who came back from the war, there were balloons confettis falling from everywhere and the bars were celebrating with the soldiers by offering free drinks all day. Even the soldiers who came back amputated were very happy.

Terry and Michael were partying a little with their friends and then they separated.

- See you later, buddy said Michael smiling

- Bye doc, take care of your little wife…

- You too and give your son a kiss from me… we'll have to meet so our families could see each other…

- Ok, said Terry not too sure of himself

He knew Susanna would never want to meet Candy and her husband, but maybe the fact that Candy was married to another man and having a baby…

- See you later, doc, said Terry leaving

- Bye Terry said Michael

Terry met his friend Charlie who now had his own bar and was among those who offered free drinks. His troubles with the law were in the past and he was now a married man and a father. The two friends hugged.

- Terry! It's good to see you buddy!

- You too, I'm happy to see you so stable….

- I've paid my debt to society; I'm now father of a little boy…

- Congratulations! Me too…

- Congratulations, we'll have to meet to organise a play date with our sons so they can become friends like us in the old days…

- It's good to see you Charlie

- Likewise. You could've died at the war and I would've never seen you again...Did you marry your beautiful nurse? Candy? That's her name?

- No, Charlie, I didn't marry Candy…

- But how? What happened?

Terry told him about what happened with Susanna and Charlie couldn't believe her ears!

- Terry… you sacrificed yourself for a woman you don't even love? I'm sorry buddy…

- Thank you. That's life… I have to go home, to see my son and my wife

- I'll see you later… ok?

- Bye, said Terry leaving

Terry went home, to his wife and his son. He was screaming with the other soldiers in the streets until he got home, later that day, because the streets were crowded and it was difficult to walk faster.

Michael arrived in Chicago with other soldiers in the screams and joy during the whole trip. He took a cab to go at the Andrew manor. The last time he was at the Andrew manor, it was with his cousin, the day he met Candy… It was still snowing. He rang the door. The butler opened the door.

- Yes?

- I'm Michael, Candy's husband

- Oh… come in please. I'm going to go get her

The butler didn't have the time to go get Candy, this last one was already running to her husband, and she jumped to his neck screaming;

- Michael!!!! Oh Michael I missed you so much!

- And you, Miss Daredevil! Oh my God! It's so good to have you in my arms again!

He looked for her lips and kisses her passionately, for a long while. When they finally stopped, the whole family was looking at them. Candy smiled when she saw them.

- Everybody, you remember Michael? Except you Albert, you weren't there… This is my husband, the lieutenant Michael Durand…

- Pleased to meet you, lieutenant, said Albert smiling

- Likewise, said Michael smiling

- And this is Patricia, Stear's wife… said Candy

- Pleased to meet you, Michael, said Patty

- Pleased to meet you Mrs. Cornwell said Michael kissing her hand…

There was a party for Michael's return, other guests arrived and everybody was happy. Eliza arrived with her husband, but she was staying a little far away from Michael, in front of her husband. The last memory she had of Michael, was when she wanted to stop him from helping Candy. Candy was in seventh heaven, her husband was there and the war was finally over. When the other guests left, Michael was telling stories about the war till late at night.

In their bedroom, Michael and Candy were getting ready to go to bed.

- Are you ok, honey? He asked

- You're a doctor, you can see for yourself

- Doctors are not supposed to treat the members of their family….

- You're not treating me, honey you're checking on the baby…

- Later… now, I only want one thing… but first of all, when do want to come to France with me?

- Michael, can we wait until the baby comes?

- Why?

- Because the crossing was a nightmare for me…

- Oh… I'm sorry honey… ok then, we're going to wait for the baby…

- But if you absolutely have to go…

- No, I don't want to leave you…

- Me neither… oh Michael, she said hugging him, I'm so happy to see you!

They went to bed and they showed each other how much they missed each other, how much they were thirsty for one another.

In New York, Terry finally arrived home. It had been a long time, he was happy to be home to finally see his son. He still had the keys. He opened the door and got in. He found Susanna in the dinning room feeding the baby. He looked at his son, and he was submerged by all kinds of feelings, strong and intense. He approached them.

- Good evening, he said

Susanna was startled, and she smiled.

- TERRY!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!

She was on her wheelchair, so she couldn't stand to kiss her husband. She regretted not having a prosthesis for the first time in her life. Terry approached her, leaned to kiss her on the cheeks; Susanna took advantage of the proximity to kiss him on the lips passionately. When she finally let go of him, he took his son and hugged him and closed his eyes.

- He's wonderful, Susanna, he said moved

- He looks like you she said smiling

- Thank you, Susanna, thank you so much…

He kissed the baby on the cheeks and started talking to him, and telling him all sorts of stories. Susanna was looking at the scene smiling. Terry was back; she didn't anything else.

Terry went back to the theatre to work. He was also working on a collection of poems. Life went on, he didn't feel any closer to Susanna, but he spent all his free time with his son. He was the sunshine in his life, the only light in that sordid situation he was living in. Susanna….he continued being nice to her, but he was avoiding his conjugal duty…

Candy and Michael were living in peace for the first time ever since they found each other again in France. To not worry about getting killed during the war was an almost unreal sensation. Breakfast in bed, was a luxury that they rarely had during the war. They also spent a lot of time in Michael's American family.

Europe was completely handicapped after the destruction caused by the big war. Albert and his nephews, who were prepared during the war, were able to take advantage of the market for the reconstruction of Europe. Albert started to travel a lot to make deals and supervise the work.

It didn't take long for Patty to be in the family way. Candy was glad to have someone with whom she could share her cravings and nausea… Came the holidays; the first Christmas since the end of the war. Everybody celebrated Christmas, even the less fortunate were lucky because of the generosity of those who could afford it. It was the holidays everybody was happy that the awful war was finally over.

There was a big party organised by the army for the soldiers, the doctors, the nurses from the war and their families. It was suppose to happen in New York, on December 31st 1918. All the members of the Andrew family were going to New York for the big party.

Candy was thinking that Terry was living in New York with his family; he will certainly be there with his wife. She was sick, just thinking about it. They were all staying at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in New York and every couple had it's own room. Eliza decided to come at the last minute with her husband. Parties were her weakness.

Candy was in Annie's room with Patricia. She was telling them about her worries. There was a maid doing the bed.

- I'm afraid to see Terry, said Candy

- Why? You were seeing him during the war, said Patty

- During the war, I didn't really have the choice, responded Candy

- But here you have the choice? Said Annie

- Yes… but it's a party for soldiers and nurses and doctors from the war… he's going to be there, he would want to see his friends and he will probably come with his wife…

- That's what's bothering you? Said Annie, to see him with his wife?

- I don't know, I've never seen them together in person… I've got a weird feeling…said Candy

- Candy, come on, said Patty, everything is going to be fine…

- Michael still doesn't know that Terry and I were in love once upon a time… I feel like I'm betraying him, I'm going to tell him the truth…

- Candy, are you sure? Asked Annie

- Yes, the war is over, we're going to live in France after I give birth… it's time… said Candy

The three friends didn't know that the maid had left the door ajar and that Eliza, who was passing by, had heard the whole conversation. She had a mean smile; she had something that could destroy Candy for good in the eyes of her husband!

But Candy didn't get the occasion to see Michael before the reception, the soldiers had an early reunion and they started to party a little before the official time. Michael came to get Candy in their room for the party that was to take place in at the restaurant on the ground floor.

- Candy! Thank God, you're ready…

- Michael, I have to talk to you…

- Later honey, we can't miss the beginning of the party ceremonies, it's speech time and I have a speech to make…

- But…

- Later, honey, ok? He said kissing her on the cheek… let's go

So Candy went to the party without telling Michael the truth about Terry and her.

There were a lot of people, all the soldiers and their wives and also other members of their family. The restaurant had tables with the family names labelled in the middle. Candy sat down with her friends and their spouses. She saw her friends from the war.

- Candy! Said Kristina oh you're glowing!

- Kristina! How are you? You guys are glowing too! Is there something I should know?

- I'm a lot better ever since I'm here…and that the war is over

- Allyson, Kelly, how are you? Said Candy with a smile

- Fine, Candy said Kelly, it's good to live in peace

- Yeah not more bullets flying, I'm not taking my calm for granted anymore

They burst out laughing and talked about the war, they were happy to have come out of it alive. Her friends introduced her to their spouses, and she introduced Michael. The men were talking on their side.

- We all got married Candy, said Kelly and we're all expecting…

- That's wonderful! I thought you were all glowing… said Candy, we need a baby boom to compensate for all those men we lost at war…

- Well, I have no trouble making babies said Kelly, as long as I don't hear bullets flying anymore…

- Hear hear! Said Kristina laughing

- It's wonderful to be altogether on New Year's Eve, after everything we've been through together…

They continued talking and Candy introduced her war friends to Annie, Archie and Patty, they already knew Stear.

Terry arrived in the restaurant at the Waldorf Astoria with his wife who was now using a prosthesis and was walking with a cane. Terry was surprised to see Susanna's determination to use a prosthesis. She had always refused categorically to wear one. With all the soldiers hurt at the war, the demand for prosthesis had doubled. Susanna was trying to look more attractive and independent in Terry's eyes. But ever since his return, he barely took care of her. He was only taking care of the baby… Coming with him at the party, was a delight for her because little Richard wasn't there; she should get all of Terry's attention for the evening. They entered the room and went to sit at their table.

Candy saw Terry from afar with Susanna and her heart became tight. She will have to avoid him and she hope she can manage that in the middle of all those people… But, we don't always get what we want…

After the speeches and the ceremonies of honour, it was the meal, then the dance. Michael took Candy on the dance floor to dance and Susanna insisted to dance with Terry. So they were also on the dance floor dancing slowly. Eliza was looking at the scene and she was planning how and when to drop her bombshell… Candy's friends were also on the dance floor. There were a lot of people; the terrace door was open and despite the cold of winter, a lot of the guests wanted to breathe some fresh air.

- I'm hot, said Michael

- And I'm feeling sick, said Candy, I need some air…

- Let's go outside for a few minutes…

- Ok, Michael…

It was like all of her friends had the same idea; they started to talk and of course Terry and Susanna were there…

- Doc! Said Terry smiling, good evening…

- Terry! Is that your wife? Said Michael when he saw Susanna, good evening, madam. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance…

He took Susanna's hand and he kissed it. This last one had a little laugh. Candy approached them…

- Good evening, Terry, Susanna…..

Susanna was surprised to see Candy.

- I'm Michael's wife said Candy

- Oh… said Susanna surprised but happy, good evening

Candy was married! Great! At least she wasn't running after her Terry! Eliza chose that moment to approach the group.

- Terrence, said Eliza, what a nice surprise! And Susanna, you look great, you're walking!

- Good evening Eliza, said Terry coldly, my wife Susanna

- Yes…. Said Eliza, I heard you have a little boy now, congratulations… you see Candy, you're not irreplaceable…!

Candy became white as a sheet, Eliza with her vindictiveness was going to tell Michael everything… it was like watching an accident in slow motion and not being able to do anything to stop it… come what may…

- Candy? Why are you saying that Eliza? Asked Michael surprised

- What? You were at the war; all three of you during all those years, and Candy and Terry didn't tell you that they were crazy in love, once upon a time? Said Eliza

- Eliza… started Terry

- I'm sorry Michael, I thought you knew; Candy and Terry would've been married if Susanna's accident hadn't happen…you didn't know? But you were together at the war… I suppose they were playing you for a fool under you nose and that you were unknowingly giving them you're blessing…continued Eliza

- What??? Said Michael looking at Candy, Terry? Is this true? Candy is the woman you love, the woman you wanted to marry?

- Michael, I …. Started Terry

- You bastard! Yelled Michael punching him on the face

The two men started to fight and the other soldiers were trying to separate them in vain. Candy couldn't believe what was happening. She never hated Eliza more than at that moment. She was trying to scream to the two men to stop, without success. Stear and Archie finally managed to separate the two men who now had their lips bleeding.

- That's enough! Said Stear, the war is over and you two have nothing better to do than to fight?

Michael and Terry set themselves free and were looking at each other with anger.

- Michael, said Terry, nothing happened…

- Shut up! I was sending you home with my wife, alone! You always told me how much you loved your ex-girlfriend… you spent the night curled up against her in the truck… pretending to be her husband in Germany must've been a delight for you… a dream come true…

- Don't think that…started Terry

- I said shut up!

Michael turned to Candy.

- How could you do this to me?

- Michael, I wanted to tell you…

- But you didn't! When I think that I was telling Terry that his wife would have no problem if he dance with my wife… he envied me! You must've been laughing behind my back when I was pushing you together, innocently… Said Michael feeling betrayed deep down inside, now I understand better the remark you made Stear…

He was talking about Stear's reaction when he realised that Candy was Mrs. Durand and not Mrs. Grandchester.

- She's a just a common tramp who was getting it on with her ex-boyfriend in your conjugal bed, said Eliza with her viper tongue, she told me; he's the father of the baby she's carrying….

Candy was so flabbergasted by Eliza's meanness, that she opened her mouth. Neil was there and he decided to take care of his sister.

- Eliza, he said angry, that's enough, come with me…

- But Neil…

- Let's go! He yelled pulling her and forcing her to go back to her room

Susanna didn't say a word. She was pale as a ghost. Candy was at the war with Terry? She felt like they were walking on her needle heels.

- Candy, you were at the war with Terry? You couldn't leave him alone? You had to follow him there?

Susanna of course didn't know what she was saying, she was incoherent. Michael was looking at his wife with disdain.

- The baby is mine? Asked Michael

- Of course! Said Candy outraged with tears in her eyes, if you think I'm capable of cheating on you under your nose, you don't know me at all!

- I thought I knew you, but…my mistake said Michael coldly

- Michael… this is neither the place nor the time to talk about this…

- Leave me alone! You disgust me!

Candy was hurt; Michael was not going to listen to her in the state he was in. She ran out of there.

- Candy! Said Terry

- Yeah go join the woman you love, said Michael, you deserve each other!

Terry punched Michael again and he punched him back. Stear and Archie had to separate them again.

- You're an idiot! Said Terry to Michael, you're going to lose her…

- But wouldn't that be a good thing for you? Said Michael

Terry set himself free and ran after Candy, under Susanna's distraught eyes. Terry didn't even look at her…Candy's friends had assisted to the scene powerless.

- Susanna said Annie, you want to come in, it's cold…

- Thank you, said Susanna crying…

She took Susanna inside.

- Should we go after Candy? Asked Patty

- No, let's leave her alone, said Annie, we'll see her later…

The men were trying to calm Michael down, but they didn't seem to be able to do it.

Terry had caught up with Candy she was waiting for the elevator.

- Candy, wait…

- Terry, leave me alone. Go take care of your wife… what are you doing here?

- I wanted to know how you were…the baby?

- What do you think? I'll survive, don't worry about me…the baby is fine

- I'm sorry for everything…

- No. I'm sorry. You wanted to tell him the truth from the beginning, I'm the one who didn't want to… it's not your fault, it's mine… go to Susanna

- You're sending me to her again… said Terry hurt

- Things are what they are Terry, she said getting in the elevator, good bye Terry

- Good bye… my love he whispered for himself

Candy went to her room and she met Eliza in the hallway.

- Michael is going to dump you, you dirty little slut…

- Eliza, said Candy calmly, what goes around, comes around. You'll get your reward, not from me but from God. The bible says; "Leave revenge to me, you shall bless, not curse…" So Eliza, I'm blessing you, and I'm thanking you for everything you've done to me and everything you've done for me.

And she got into the room to pack her bags. She got out of the room and she met Albert.

- Albert…

- Candy, where are you going?

- I have to get out of here…

- I'm coming with you…

- But…

- You mustn't carry heavy things; I'm coming with you…

- Very well. Thank you. Let's go…

She was leaving the hotel with Albert, her faithful friend who was secretly in love with her.

Terry went back to the party, after taking a few minutes, took his wife to go back home. He left her in the lobby to go get the car. Candy got out the elevator with Albert. Albert went outside to get a cab. Susanna saw Candy and she wanted to kill her. She approached her.

- Terry is mine, you know, you won't have him… even if you followed him to the war…

- Susanna, I'm tired…

- We have a little boy…

- Congratulations…

- He would never leave us to go back to you… I would never let him do it…

- As oppose to me the poor idiot? Said Candy angry, I left you the man I loved more than anything in the world because you loved him, you had saved his life, you had lost your leg, you needed him… but make no mistake, it was not an easy thing for me to do…. I loved Terry with all my heart, leaving him to you might have been the biggest mistake of my life… you're lucky I was only a kid who thought about others first…

- So, I should thank you?

- Yes, you should! If I wanted Terry, I would be with Terry today… so, your ingratitude and sermons from you Susanna, I can do without!

Albert made her a sign from outside and she got out of the hotel to get into a cad. Albert took her in his arms and she let him, she was crying in silence.

Terry arrived with the car, to pick up his wife. He didn't say a word during the whole ride. Once in their house, Susanna couldn't take it anymore.

- Terry? You have nothing to say to me…?

- No…

- You were with Candy at the war… that's why you didn't come to see the baby, you wanted to stay near her…

Terry had an exasperated sigh; Susanna was going to have her own little version in her head.

- Susanna, do you mind if I put my fist in some ice, and a wet cloth on my face?

- Terry, we have to talk about Candy

- Why? Her marriage might be over…because of me… she's having a baby…

- Is it your baby?

- How could you ask me that?

- Because you call me "Candy" the rare moments when we're intimate…

- Susanna…

- You don't even realise it because you have to imagine in your head that I'm her…

- I'm sorry. I'm not the father of Candy's baby…. She would never cheat on her husband…

- But she lied to him…

- No, she didn't tell him we knew each other…

- Lie by omission…. You're still defending her…

- She didn't do anything wrong, she was faithful to her marriage vows and me too for that matter…

- That must've been hard for you… not to do anything with her…

They heard Little Richard cry.

- I'm going to take care of him, said Terry leaving the room

Susanna remained in the living room without saying anything. It's not like she has a normal relationship with Terry. He was forced to stay with her, if Candy hadn't left him…. She didn't even want to think about it. Because of Candy, she had the man she loved and because of Candy, she had his baby… but she would never thank Candy, because in her head, Terry was hers, he always has been hers… Candy who?


	16. Chapter 16

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 16_**

_"**Meditation time"**_

It was snowing abundantly on the first day of the year 1919. Candy was looking out the window of the room Tom had given her. The little Candice-Marie was asleep in her arms. Tears of sadness were coming down her cheeks, when she thought about the events of the New Year's Eve party. Michael… he had been so cruel to her, but he felt so betrayed… but why didn't she tell him the truth from the beginning? A part of her wanted to continue seeing Terry…. It was almost stronger than her. To see Terry at the war was a delight she didn't want to do without. But… she should've told Michael the truth, now he had heard Eliza's awfully mean and deformed version and he was very angry.

- Candy? Said Tom's voice, are you ok? She's asleep?

- Yes, Tom I'm going to put her to bed…

She went to put Tom's little girl in her crib after kissing her on the forehead. She went back to her room, lay down on the bed. Albert had brought her to her brother Tom's house, per her request. This last one was happy to help his little sister. When Albert went back to Chicago, Candy told Tom what had happened.

- Oh my God, my poor Candy

- It's my fault, I should've told him the truth from the beginning…

- Maybe, but you were protecting him…

- But now, it's like I did it deliberately to be with Terry in front of my husband… but I didn't see it that way, they were best friends, it was the war… I thought Michael could do without the hostility he would've felt toward Terry…

- Candy your heart was in the right place… you can stay here as long as you want…

- Thank you Tommy, said Candy hugging him and I can take care of Candice-Marie…

- You have to rest…

- I have to practice; I will have my baby soon, in 4 months….

- Ok, said Tom's wife, but if you get tired, tell me…

- Don't hold your breath, said Tom laughing, Candy will never get tired of taking care of children!

Candy smiled. That's how she was living at Tom's to get over what happened to her and to think. Her friends; she will call them from time to time from the village. They will understand that Candy needed to be alone.

Candy's friends were wondering when she was coming back. Albert didn't want to say anything; he simply told them that she'll come back when she's ready.

Michael was at his cousin's, also thinking. He felt so betrayed, by his wife, and his best friend. To learn that they almost got married…The woman Terry talked about with so much love was his wife! They spent all that time together… Terry told him nothing happened, but Eliza said the opposite…Eliza? How could he believe a word coming out of her mouth…? But Eliza told him the truth…. Something Candy and Terry didn't do… Candy wanted to talk before the reception, but he didn't give her a chance… Maybe she wanted to tell him the truth? Was the baby really his? Oh, he loved her so much! He couldn't imagine himself without her, it was much too painful to even thinking about it. But he needed time to calm himself and to get over the situation.

In New York, Terry was thinking about Candy. How was she? Did she solve her problem? Oh my God, he wanted so much to see her, to console her, but most of all to take her and run away with her with his son for parts unknown, a far away country like Australia or New Zeeland, where they could live their love freely, far away from disapproving eyes… but it was only a dream that would never come true… they both had commitment to honour, spouses and children… He wanted to go and look for her, but he couldn't. He had to let her fix her problems with her husband. He would only be a reminder of the betrayal…Susanna was still asking him what had happened with Candy in France, but Terry told her that it was none of her concern, and that nothing happened at all! Terry, since his return, was spending all of his free time with his son and continued to ignore Susanna. This whole situation with Candy had upset him a lot. Michael had been his best friend during the war, even after he learned that he was Candy's husband. Michael felt of course betrayed, he wanted to explain to him it was not the case, yes, they were wrong not to tell him anything, but they respected their marriage vows. He could only pray that the situation gets solved. Candy was going to have a baby; and a baby needs its father, Michael.

Time passed and it was February around Valentine's Day. Michael and Candy still hadn't talk. Michael was still living in his family; he couldn't decide whether he was going to go back to France right away without Candy, or later after the birth of his child. One thing was certain; he had to talk to his wife.

At the Andrew manor, Candy's friends were wondering how they could help her.

- Archie, said Annie, go see Michael and talk to him

- And tell him what? Said Archie

- I don't know, what you would want somebody to tell you if you were in that situation? Do it for Candy

- I don't think he would listen to me, said Archie

- If you don't try, you won't know, said Annie, go and try if you don't succeed, we're going to send Stear, right Patty?

- Yes, said Patty, I miss Candy; she was my pregnant partner…

- Try bro, said Stear, if he doesn't listen, I'll go, ok?

- Ok, said Archie, I'm going to see Michael. He's still at his cousin's?

- Yes, said Annie, thank you honey… good luck…

Archie went at Meghan's, Michael's cousin to talk to him. He found him in one of the living room reading a book. He raised his head and recognised Archie.

- I don't want to see anybody, said Michael, did she send you?

- Well hello to you too! Said Archie, I'm fine thank you, and you? "She" didn't send me; it's my wife, her sister and best friend…

- Archie…

- Michael, listen. You have to find out where she is, find her and talk to her…

- About what? She betrayed me….

Archie had an annoyed sigh.

- Michael, Terry was right on one point… you're an idiot!

- What?

- Yes… you're going to lose Candy and I know you still love her

- Yes, but…

- She didn't tell you because you were fresh out of the operating room… you were kind of not in a good shape and don't tell me you would've wanted to hear that your new best friend was you wife's ex-boyfriend… It could've killed you!

- No kidding! But after…

- After, she saw that you were friends; she didn't want to ruin that especially during the war where a lot of people died and lost their lives and their friends everyday… she was wrong not to tell you, but if she says nothing happened, you have to believe her… didn't she tell you she loved someone before?

- Yes, she told me she had her heart broken, but life goes on… but it doesn't change the situation… she hurt me, with my best friend

- Michael, as hurt as you are, I'm going to tell you one thing; I would give anything to be in your place!

- What?

- You heard me… I would kill to be in your place, to be Candy's husband… do you realise how lucky you are? If you hate Terry because he's in love with Candy, you have to hate me, and Stear, and Albert and Neil…

- You're all in love with her? Said Michael surprised

- Yes, in the beginning she was in love with my cousin Anthony…

- The one who died of a horse fall, she told me

- I don't know about the others, but I wanted to wait a little for her to get over her grief to tell her I loved her, but unfortunately for me, she met Terry and her sister and best friend, Annie was crazy in love with me…. I'd lost just with that! I love my wife and I'm happy…But if I had the slightest chance with Candy, I would grab it without thinking…

- You're telling me that if I let her go, let's see… Albert is still single; he's going to grab her, right?

- Who would blame him? He rushed to help her leave the hotel… He's been in love with her since they were living together… but she was only thinking about Terry…

- She's not going to go back to Terry?

- They made a decision that night, the both of them, and believe me, they are faithful… if she wanted Terry she would be with Terry…but she wants you, she's having your baby…

- Terry told me he had to think about her to be with his wife…

- He only dreams about it, you've got her…Michael, you love Candy, go find her and make up with her. My dear cousin Eliza is a vile being! Her purpose, since their first meeting, was to ruin Candy's life. She told you the truth in her own twisted and mean way and don't believe a word she says about your baby's paternity, because I can assure you, if Candy was having Terry's baby, he would never let another man raise his child… Annie told me Candy wanted to tell you the truth before the reception…

- Yes, I was rushing her because I had to make a speech… do you know where she is?

- No, but try the Pony Home…

- Thanks Archie… for your honesty. I don't hate you…

- Your welcome Michael… good luck…

Eliza, who had come to see her friend Megan, found Michael with Archie.

- My dear cousin, you came to plead the cause of your little slut?

- Eliza! Said Archie, enough!

- Michael, don't tell me he convinced you…. Candy told me herself, that she was getting it on with Terry…

- Candy confided in you? Said Archie, give a break! She probably said it to get on your nerves, after you probably told her something mean as usual

- Michael, said Eliza, don't listen to him, let her rot… with her bastard child…

- Eliza said Michael, you're not going to poison my mind anymore… I love Candy, I miss her like crazy and I'm going to look for her and as soon as our baby is born, we would leave for France for good, far away from your viper tongue!

Archie smiled satisfied and Michael left the room before Eliza could respond. They went to the Andrew manor to ask Albert where Candy was. This last one was a little sceptical, he didn't want Candy to suffer more, she needed her rest for the baby.

- Albert, said Michael, please, tell me where she is, I'm thinking of going to the Pony Home like Archie suggested. I wanted more details, is she really there or somewhere else?

- She needs calm, Michael if you want to call her names again, you can forget about it. There's no way I'm going to tell you where she is, if you're going to upset her again

- I'm not going to insult her, I swear…

- You didn't even want to hear her out…

Michael understood what Archie was talking about, Albert was in love with Candy, he was protecting her and it was like he didn't want her marriage to be ok… But Candy was his and he had the right to have another chance with her.

- That's why I want to see her, please… I have to apologise and I love her more than anything in the world… and I can't live without her, please Albert…

Albert said to himself that Candy was going to end up seeing her husband eventually. He had already made a decision in her place once, all those years ago, by sending Terry back to Susanna without talking to Candy. Terry went back to New York and married Susanna, which sent Candy to the war the heart in ashes and she found Michael… If she had talked to Terry, they would've had reconciled and they wouldn't have gone to the war, and Michael wouldn't be in the picture… In brief, Albert felt guilty because of the consequences of his actions… Candy was going to have Michael's baby, she not going to be available any time soon. Her husband was going to take her back and they were going to continue their life together. He had closed the door on his dreams with Candy, but he had seen a glimpse of hope… he had to think about Candy and her baby…. It was almost against his will, but he finally said:

- Ok. She's at her brother Tom's farm…

- Can you give me the address?

- Of course, said Albert softly, if you have any problems, go to the Pony Home, they will be able to tell you where Tom's farm is and sometimes she's there , taking care of the children…

- Thank you, Albert, thank you for everything, said Michael leaving

Michael didn't know, or he knew, that it took Albert all the strengths of the universe to tell him where Candy was. But Candy wanted to reconcile with her husband, he had to respect her wishes. Michael took the train to go to the Pony Home.

Candy was at the Pony Home for the day. She was helping the children doing Valentine's Day cards. It was the general joy. The children were having fun. She made one with Candice-Marie for her parents. She went back at Tom's to rest, her belly was getting bigger, she was feeling the baby move and every time, she felt happy. It was becoming concrete, there was a little being inside of her and she will have to take care of it, with or without its father. One thing was sure, if God is willing, her baby will have everything it needs and it would have what she didn't have, a mother that will love it more than anything in the world. After dinner, she went to her room to rest and see if she was going to hold the food she'd just ate, most of the time, she was throwing up as soon as she drank water. She was sad, because it was going to be her wedding anniversary soon, on Valentine's Day. Michael… she had hoped he would've calmed down and that he would've come and see her by now… She decided to go see him the next day to clear things out. She was reading the bible when she heard a knock on her door. It was probably Tom, she was waiting for him; he always come to see her before he went to bed.

- Yes, come in Tom she said…

- It's not Tom, said Michael's voice

Candy turned around surprised.

- Michael… come in please

Candy stood up and Michael saw that her belly had grown since the last time he saw her.

- Candy, are you ok? The baby?

- He's moving a lot. I was resting after dinner because sometimes I throw up almost immediately after drinking my glass of water

- Your brother is treating you well?

- Yes, and I'm practicing by taking care of Candice-Marie

- I came to talk…

- Ok. Have a seat, Michael

He sat down next to her on the bed.

- I'm going to start, said Candy, I'm sorry for not telling you that Terry and I had a past, but that's what it was, the past… Michael

- Archie told me why you didn't say anything…first I was too sick and then…

- Yes, but I should've let you decide like Terry did; he chose to continue to be your friend, maybe to see me… or so you could tell him about me… I'm sorry Michael. But you have to believe me, nothing happened. I'm not saying that there weren't any weird moments when we pretended to be husband and wife at the German frontier, but I respected my marriage vows and so did he…

She was thinking about the wonderful kiss; but that was something she was going to take to the grave.

- Sounds like it was a sacrifice…

- No, Michael. I made the decision to leave Terry to Susanna and I'm not going to come back on it. It's over between Terry and me, for good. I had hoped when he left Broadway all those years ago, that he would come and get me, but that was not the case. He went back to Susanna and he married her…

Michael didn't say anything. Terry had told him about his story and also about his visit to Chicago before he knew that Candy was Michael's wife; his friend Albert had stopped him to talk to Candy and just seeing the woman he loved had given him courage and he went back to New York and fulfill his duty. Albert had stopped a reconciliation between Candy and Terry… without that, she wouldn't have gone to the war and she wouldn't have met him again… it might not have been the plan Albert had in mind, but it allowed Michael to be with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

- I'm sorry for saying that you disgust me, you don't disgust me, my love, I love you more than anything and these last weeks have been hell for me. Forgive me…said Michael softly

- I'm the one that should ask for your forgiveness, my love. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have hid it from you. After it was too late… it would have seem fake, but I'm sorry…

- I forgive you, honey, come here.

He took her I his arms and he kissed her passionately on the lips. He was not going to loose the woman he loved, she was having her baby and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He spent the night with her in the room and in the morning after breakfast, he decided to go back to Chicago with his wife.

- Tom, said Candy, thank you for having me stay with you…

- You're very welcome little sister… you're welcome here anytime…

- Your wife is not jealous, said Michael, your father wanted Candy and you to get married …

- That was a misunderstanding said Tom's wife smiling

- Yes, said Tom, Candy is my sister, that's how we were brought up…

- My saviour said Candy…hugging him

"_Looks like he's the only one not in love with her said Michael in his head"_

- Goodbye everybody, good bye Candice-Marie said Candy smiling and thank you

- Good bye Candy, said Tom and his wife

- Bye Candy, said the little one

- Bye, said Michael

In the train that was taking them to Chicago, Michael told her that he had booked a suite in a hotel.

- But why? Said Candy

- I want to be alone with you

- Michael, I wanted to stay until I give birth, but… let's go home, to France

- But you said that the boat made you sick…

- Yes, but we need to get away, honey. Far away from the dirty looks and the whispers

- Eliza is telling to whom would listen that you're a tramp…

- That idiot! I suggested that something happened with Terry to get on her nerves, because she kept saying that a bullet should've killed me… and since she has a thing for Terry…

- Oh…

- About the stray bullet… Terry was there when I opened my eyes… his voice woke me up… I don't want to hide anything from you anymore… I was dying…

- And Terry's voice brought you back… the voice of the man you loved…. I should thank him… but not now, maybe one day…

- Don't worry about that… he understands, I think, said Candy smiling and Michael, now, you're the man I love…

- I have to say Terry's attitude never changed when he learned that you were my wife… I don't know if I would've been as nice…

- It's not to defend him, but life was not easy for him, separated from his mother, his father's indifference… losing me. I was practically the only positive thing in his life, and even that… he was not allowed to be with me because he had a duty to fulfill… now, he's got a little boy… it's probably the only light in his life… I hope he will end up loving Susanna…

Michael didn't say anything, because Terry had confided in him. He loved only one woman, and that woman was Candy. They arrived at the manor to pick up Candy's belongings.

- Candy, said Patricia, my pregnant partner, you're abandoning me?

- I'm going back to France, Patty where it's calm and where everybody is so happy the war is over, that they don't listen to gossip…

- Eliza is a viper… to spread rumours she knows are not true, said Annie

- I'm going to the hotel with Michael, I came to take some of my stuff, the rest will follow tomorrow

Meanwhile in the living room, Albert and Michael were talking.

- Thanks Albert, I know how hard it was for you to tell me were she was…

- What do you mean? Asked Albert

- Terry told me how you discouraged him from talking to Candy supposedly so he won't open old wounds… you knew she would've taken him back in a second he had talked to her and told her he couldn't live with her… that's what she was waiting for deep down inside, that Terry comes back to her since he had left Susanna… she never knew about it and she made the decision to go to the war when she learned that Terry had married Susanna… not what you had in mind, hein?

- I don't understand your insinuations, said Albert

- Come on! We're between us, guys… you hoped that she would turned to you to be consoled and you would've seize the opportunity to pour your heart out… but I have to thank you, without you, she would've been with Terry and I wouldn't have met her at the war… it's crazy how one single event could change the course of your whole life… I'm going to keep your secret… Thank you Albert!

- Michael, said Candy's voice, I'm ready….

- I'm coming my love, said Michael smiling.

Albert was looking at them. Michael was right; it was because of him if Candy went to France…Candy approached Albert and hugged him.

- Goodbye Albert, I will call you and tell you when I'm leaving…when we're going back to France

- Oh… very well, said Albert.

She'd said goodbye to her friends and their husbands upstairs in their room. She left at her husband's arm for the hotel where Michael had booked a suite. In the car that was taking them there, Candy felt her baby move.

- Michael, quick, give me your hand!

She took his hand and she put it on her belly and a few seconds later, Michael felt the baby move. He smiled, he was moved.

- There's my son…

- Or you daughter, said Candy laughing

- It's a boy, he's moving a lot

- I was a real tomboy, said Candy laughing, maybe she looks like me

- Yes, I want a girl like you with your curly blond hair and freckles on the nose

- And I want a boy who's going to be the splitting image of his father…

He hugged her and kissed her on the lips. He still had his hand on her belly and the baby moved again and they stopped and they burst out laughing.

- It's like he want to show his presence, said Candy laughing

- Hey, I love you too, baby… said Michael talking to the belly

They continued their ride laughing out loud. Peace and harmony was back in their marriage. They had a family and nothing is more important than a family.


	17. Chapter 17

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 17_**

_"**Goodbye my love"**_

Terry was going to his mother's with his little boy. He went to see her almost every week-end when he was free. Little Richard loved to go out with his father and he followed him everywhere when he was home. When his father came back home, he always ran to him when he was awake.

They arrived in front of a big house, and Terry rang the bell. A maid opened the door and a smile illuminated her face.

- Mr. Terrence, little Richard, she said smiling, come in, come in

- Thank you, said Terry smiling

They got in and they went to the living room where Eleonor was sitting. She stood up to greet her son and her grandson.

- Hello my darlings! She said smiling taking her grandson

She kissed them and they sat in the living room.

- So what's new? She Asked

- Nothing…

- How are you?

- As usual…

- I heard the rumour about the fight that happened a few weeks ago…

- Oh…

- Why didn't you tell me anything?

- That I was in the middle of a fight because of Candy, with her husband in front of my wife and all my friends? I don't know mum….maybe I didn't feel like it? Said Terry ironically

- Terry, you fought with Candy's husband in front of your wife?

- Yes…

- Well, who needs the theatre…? All you need is a reception with ancient soldiers! Why were you fighting with the husband of your beloved?

- Don't call her that…

- What? She's not your beloved anymore?

- Yes, but Richard is going to start to understand and repeat things …

- Ok… I'm sorry. But answer my question…

Terry told her what happened in France.

- Oh my God Terry! Candy married your best friend?

- My ex-best friend now… he thinks I betrayed him… in a way it's true… I envied him every time he talked to me about her and I saw them together. I would've given anything to be in is place…but despite all my desires, I didn't do anything and Candy is not the kind of person who cheats on her husband anyway…

- I'm sorry, Terry. What did you tell Susanna?

- Nothing…

- What do you mean nothing?

- Nothing. I had nothing to say to her. It's not like I'm in love with her and I have to explain myself. I did nothing wrong, I wasn't unfaithful to my marriage vows…

- She must understand now why you'd rather be at the war… you had Candy…

- You say that like I knew she was at the war… I was as surprise as her to see her in France married to my new best friend…

- But your heart was happy to be able to see her from time to time…

- Mum…

- Ok… But I think this situation is distressing… you should've married Candy… I thought that you would've gone and see her in Chicago, when you left Susanna all those years ago….

- You don't know how right you are…

- What? You went to see Candy and you came back to Susanna anyway? Did she send you away?

- No, she never knew I came to look for her…

He told her what happened with his meeting with Albert.

- Terry, I think you've been had... this Albert is probably in love with her, because I don't understand why he thought that if Candy saw you, it would be a bad thing…

- You think mum? But he didn't marry her… she married Michael

- Because she went to France… do you know when she got there?

- Yes, not long after I married Susanna…

Terry stopped talking and started to think. Candy went to France after he married Susanna. Was it a coincidence?

- Terry, maybe I'm wrong, but I think that Candy went to the war when she learned that you married Susanna…

- Maybe she was hoping I was coming to get her and I did… but Albert… Oh my God!

- I don't think he anticipated she would go to France…

- I'm surprised he didn't go with her! The bloody bastard! Living with her…he fell in love with her! I thought he was my friend… I didn't see anything…

- You were blinded by the sense of duty and your guilt…

- And Albert knew it… he played on that, telling me how Candy had moved on how strong she was… I was ashamed of my weakness

- You were in love Terry…

One single incident can change the course of a whole life. If he had talked to Candy that day… Why did he listen to Albert? He still had the weight of the responsibility to Susanna because of the accident…He heard Candy words:

"_You married Susanna, you chose Susanna…"_

She had a reproachful tone saying those words; like she wished it was different… of course she wished it was different! But he felt that she was resenting him a little for marrying Susanna. But… that was in the past; he and Candy chose their way. She was now in love with another man and she was going to have his baby.

- Terry, said Eleonor, Susanna came to see me… you're not even looking at her anymore, why?

- Mum, I have to think about Candy to be with her, it's disloyal… I'm cheating on her in my heart. No, I can't do that anymore….

- But Terry, she doesn't care…

- That's just it; it's not normal. A woman who wants me to be with her and call her by another woman's name… she needs help….

- Something happened with Candy, didn't it?

- She would never cheat on her husband, mum…

- You didn't answer my question… what happened between you?

- Nothing…

- Terry….

- Why do you think something happened at all?

- Because, before you were fulfilling your marital duty and now you're not anymore… come on! Out with it!

- Mum…. Well…. Alright!

He told her about the incident at the German frontier and how that awful custom officer forced them to kiss.

- You kissed her…. Said Eleonor

- We were forced to do it…

- Whatever! But that kiss changed everything for you, didn't it?

- Mum… it was even better than the first time I kissed her, it was the most wonderful thing in the world, during those few seconds the kiss lasted; we were one. We were made for each other. That disgusting custom officer had given us an unexpected beautiful gift… during that brief moment, I was alive mum, for the first time since our separation. I had the woman I love in my arms and she was as passionate as I was!

- Oh my God Terry!

- So you see, I can't be with Susanna anymore…

- But Terry…

- I want to be honest with myself. I don't want to live a lie anymore… things are what they are, I have a son I love more than anything… and Susanna…

- Did you talk to her?

- To tell her what? That I don't want to use her as a replacement of Candy in bed anymore? No, mum. I'm going to try to convince her mother to take her to a doctor…

Eleonor had an exasperated sigh. Her son was unhappy; he should've been with Candy. She cursed Mrs. Marlowe for pressuring her son; she wished she could've protected him and stopped Candy, the only good thing that had happened to him, from leaving. Terry spent the day with his mother and his son. He told her about the collection of poems; "The queen of my thoughts", he was writing about the one he loved. He recited a few lines to her;

_It was a cool and foggy night_

_You came to me as a light_

_I had tears in my eyes coming down_

_And I was surprise by the dawn_

_I was stunned by you_

_By the sun you brought with you_

_The sun had given you the cutest gift_

_By putting freckles on your pretty nose…_

You were like a ray of sunshine  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around  
You bring brighter days  
You're the perfect one for me  
and you forever will be  
and I will love you so, for always…

- You should publish your collection of poems, it's really beautiful and so full of love…Said Eleonor

- But mum, it's about Candy…

- Did you put her name somewhere?

- No….

- So no one will know and you could use a pen name…

- Great idea! I'll think about it… I'm going to find a pen name and…we'll see!

Candy was packing her stuff for the trip back to France. She was now in a hurry to go back, far away from problems, the rumours, far away for gossips, far away from Eliza… far away from Terry. She had to concentrate on her marriage and on her baby and France was the perfect place. Annie and Patricia came to see her everyday before she left.

- Candy, you're leaving for France, we're going to miss you… said Annie

- Yes, Candy, said Patty, you're leaving us again…

- It's better that way, I'm going to live in my husband's country said Candy calmly

- Why didn't you marry an American like everybody? Said Annie

- He's half-American, said Candy

- You know what I mean… the rumours are going to stop, said Annie

- Maybe, but I just want to be calm for the rest of my pregnancy. To be called an adulteress by Eliza, is not my idea of calm and rest…

- Someone should make her eat her words one day, said Patty

- Don't worry, she'll get her comeuppance said Candy, what goes around, comes around…

- She managed to get rid of you yet again… said Annie

- Don't see it like that, said Candy, you could come and see me in France and we're going to have fun and I will teach you French…

- Ok, said Annie, but we're still going to miss you…

- It was actually the first time Eliza admitted that Terry and you were in love and were going to be married, said Patty

- I wonder what it took her to finally admit that, said Candy

- That Terry and you were in love? Said Annie, all the pain in the world!

They burst out laughing. They all took Candy to the train station; Annie, Patty, their spouse and Albert who was staying a little behind. Ever since his little conversation with Michael, he was avoiding him. Candy said goodbye to her friends and got on the train with her husband, to her new life. Once in New York, they went to eat something in a little restaurant before they got on board the boat. Their luggage was already on the boat.

- But Candy, said Michael, we're going to eat on the boat…

- I'm going to be sick on the boat, Michael, so let me eat and take advantage of the firm ground as long we're on it.

They sat a down at a table and they ordered their food. The owner approached them to say hello.

- Welcome to my… but… Candy?

This last one looked at him.

- Charlie? Hello! She said smiling

- Hello Candy, how are you? Said Charlie hugging her

- I'm fine. This is my husband Michael, said Candy

- Hello, said Michael

- Hello, said Charlie smiling

- You're not mad at the world anymore? Asked Candy

- I'm sorry about that, I was a lout…. What happened to that impossible redhead with curls? Asked Charlie

- She's still around making everybody's life miserable, said Candy a little bitter, you know she harassed me for the money she spent on you when she thought you were Terry?

- Oh… that's why you were trying to make flowers for sale… and how did you manage to pay her back? Asked Charlie

- Well Terry learned by a reporter that you were in Chicago in the hospital passing yourself off as him, and he sent me a cheque to cover the cost of your care…

- Oh… that was very generous of him, said Michael

- He said that you helped him when he was little and he owed you that and if using his identity is going to keep you out of trouble for a while, good, said Candy, that's why he paid for your medical care, he knew sooner or later they were going to discover that you're an impostor, and there will be bills to pay…

- That's my buddy Terry! I didn't know he did that! He never told me… but then again, he doesn't really like to brag about his good deeds… said Charlie smiling.

- He told me to buy you a strawberry soda pop with the rest of the money, because it was your favourite… but when I came back, the police already took you away… your doctor and I drank the soda…

- Oh darn! I missed my soda! Said Charlie smiling; now I've paid my debt to society and I'm out of trouble for good. I'm married and father of a little boy; Sam. I married Sandra, by the way…

- Oh… congratulations, said Candy smiling

- She's in the back, I'm going to tell her you're here… you're expecting a bundle of joy… said Charlie

- Yes, in 3 months, said Candy smiling and touching her belly

- Congratulations too…

- Thanks…

- Are you visiting New York for a few days with your husband?

- No, said Candy, I'm going to France for good with my husband…

- Oh…said Charlie smiling, so good luck… let me go get Sandra…

Sandra arrived a few minutes later with a little boy in her arms.

- Candy? She said smiling…

- Sandra! Said Candy getting up to kiss her, oh it's good to see you again!

The two friends kissed laughing. Candy took little Sam in her arms.

- Hello you! Oh you're so cute! Said Candy laughing

The baby was giggling.

- Candy, said Sandra, how are you?

- I'm fine. This is my husband, Michael….

- Pleased to meet you, said Sandra

- Pleased to meet you, said Michael, you have a beautiful baby

- Thank you. So what's up with you, Candy?

- I went to France during the war, said Candy; I came back in September when I got pregnant…

- Oh…said Sandra smiling, I see. Candy you were at the war and you thought being part of a band was dangerous…

- I went to help the wounded, Sandra, not fight…it was my way of softening the horror by taking care of war victims…

- Of course Candy, you're always ready to help others, said Sandra smiling, and you were right about me… I'm trying to imagine Sam revolting and joining a band… and it makes me sick….nauseous

- Maybe you're having another baby…said Candy

- Candy…you're very perceptive…said Sandra smiling

- I'm a nurse…said Candy with a smile…

- I'm three months pregnant said Sandra with a smile

- Congratulations! Said Candy and Michael

- Thank you, said Sandra

- How's your father? And Cookie? Asked Candy

- My father is fine, still out at sea… and Cookie is now a real moose on the Seagull said Sandra

- That's good, I'm happy for them. Tell them hi the next time you see them…

- Ok, said Sandra

Charlie brought them their meal and they started to eat. Sandra left with Charlie and the baby

- Like they say in France; Bon appetit! Said Charlie and I'll see you later…

- Bon appetit! Said Sandra, I'll come and see you before you go

- Thanks Sandra, thanks Charlie

- Thank you, said Michael…

Michael barely spoke during their conversation

- Michael, are you ok? Asked Candy

- Yes, why?

- Because we were talking about Terry, that doesn't bother you?

- No, he's a friend you have in common…

- I didn't know it was Charlie's restaurant, I assure you…

- I know, honey. Don't worry about it, said Michael smiling

Terry was passing by on his way to the theatre; he wanted to talk to Charlie about a play date for their sons. As soon as he got in, he felt her presence. He went behind in the kitchen and hid to look at her, he saw her eating with her husband. He was relieved to see that they had reconciled. Michael would've been a fool to let Candy go. He looked at the woman he loved with her husband; he was touching her belly which was now bigger and she was laughing out loud. Charlie saw him and followed his eyes.

- Terry?

- Charlie, hi… I'm going to the theatre. So I'll see you tonight with Sam?

- Ok…. She's going to France with her husband, for good…

- Oh… said Terry, the heart torn…

- You love her so much, Terry. I'm wondering why you're not together…

- You know how…

- I mean, all this love should've won… against duty and obligations… I'm sorry I wasn't there; I would've stopped from doing that foolishness…

Sandra arrived and got in the conversation.

- You and Candy are way too good for your own good, said Sandra

- I'll see you tonight, Charlie said Terry, I'll get out by the service door, Bye Sandra

- See you tonight, said Charlie

- Bye Terry, said Sandra, hang in there… I know it hurts you to see her with her husband…

- Thanks Sandra, said Terry

He looked at the queen of his thoughts one last time and got out by the service door.

_Once in every life  
Someone steals your heart  
And you are forever changed  
Even when you must part  
You find it hard to leave  
The feelings aren't gone  
But a voice inside is telling you  
You can't hold on _

So say goodbye oh I can't say that I won't cry  
Cause I'm so glad  
For everything we had  
The good and bad  
Say goodbye  
If you could just look at me  
You'll know that I still love you so  
Even though we have to say goodbye

No matter where you are

"_Goodbye my love he said in his head"_

Candy and her husband finished their meal. Before they left, Charlie and Sandra came to say goodbye. They hugged each other…

- Good luck Candy and continue your work, you're an excellent nurse…

- Thank you Charlie, bye and kiss little Sam for me….

- Bye Candy, said Sandra, come back and see us with your baby… I would really like to see it…and you'll also see the new one

- Ok, said Candy smiling

- Michael, goodbye and good luck. Don't let her go, she's a really good wife, said Charlie

- I know, said Michael without cracking a smile

- Good luck Michael, said Sandra

- Goodbye Sandra, said Michael

Candy and Michael went to the harbour to take the boat for France

- I hope the ocean is calm said Michael

- Me too, said Candy

- I will be there with you all the way, honey. Everything is going to be fine

Michael felt better once they were on the boat. He was going to France with the woman he loved, far away from Terry, the man she still loves… Because for Terry's voice to bring her back from the dead, she must've absolutely wanted to see him, he must've begged her with loving words to make her come back. She always had that spark and that body language when she talked about him… But Archie was right, she was his wife, she chose him, and he had no intentions of letting her go. He was crazy in love with her.

At the Grandchesters, Mrs. Marlowe was trying to convince Susanna to go see a psychiatrist. Karen was also there.

- But mom, I'm fine…said Susanna

- No, said Mrs. Marlowe, Susanna, it's just to talk, that's all…

- Talk about what? Asked Susanna

- Karen, said Mrs. Marlowe, you try, maybe she'll listen to you…

Mrs. Marlowe got out of the room to go see her grandson.

- Susanna, said Karen, listen, I know you think everything is fine, but…

- Karen, all I want is my husband… what's the harm in that?

- The harm is that you want him intimately and he has to think about another woman, that's not normal…

- But he was doing it before! It's since he came back from the war… it's because of Candy! That damn Candy! Why can't she leave us alone?!

- Susanna, Candy has nothing to do with this…

- No, she has everything to do with this! She was with him in France! That's why he didn't come to see the baby… he wanted to stay near her! That's why he wanted to go the war…

- He didn't know she was there….

- I'm not so sure about that…

- Susanna, you know that if Candy wanted Terry, all she had to do is tell him and he would be out of here in a New York minute?

- What do you mean?

- I mean, you have to stop blaming Candy for your problems, that's all. She left you the man she loved… she's married and she's having a baby…

- It might be Terry's… I don't believe in her "miss goody two shoes" act, she's a pious little hypocrite!

- You see want I mean? You have to talk to someone…

- No!

Karen had a sigh and dropped the subject. She went to the theatre for the rehearsal and she went to see Terry

- Hi Terry…

- Karen, what's up?

- I'm fine, but your wife…

- Now what?

- Ever since you've come back, you've been ignoring her…

- So what?

- So, she refuses to accept reality… she's crazy about you. She thinks you're refusing to be with her because of Candy…

Terry remained silent. Susanna was not wrong…

- Terry, said Karen, she's right it's because of Candy?

- Karen, you have to know that without Candy, there wouldn't even be a baby… I don't want to live a lie anymore….

- You mean, you don't want a replacement anymore, because you've had the real thing! Oh Terry!

- I was wrong to do it the first time…

- You were wrong to do it with Candy! Said Karen outraged

- I didn't do it with Candy, Karen

- But, then…why?

- Because, I simply decided not to live a lie anymore, it's that simple. I'm going to talk to her. Thanks Karen. You've been a very good friend to her.

- You're welcome. In the beginning I was feeling guilty to have obtained the role of Juliet after the accident…

- But you became friends… let's go work Karen…

In the evening, when he went back home, his wife was in the living room waiting for him.

- Good evening Susanna how are you?

- Terry, she said with a beautiful smile, did you have a nice day?

Terry looked at her. Why was he punished that way? She was nice, but he didn't feel anything for her. He didn't even miss her during the war…

- Susanna, you didn't have to wait for me…

- I like waiting for you, Terry, you know it…

- Susanna…

- I love you Terry, I love you so much… why won't you be with me…?

- Susanna, it's disloyal, you deserve better…

- But… I don't care…

- You want to come with me to see the psychiatrist? I have to talk to him…

- Really?

- Yes, let's go together…

- If you come with me, ok. If it could help our couple… even better!

- Now, you want to come with me upstairs and read a story to little Richard?

- Ok, she said smiling

Terry had a sigh of relief. To go with her was maybe the only way to take her to a psychiatrist. And a session would be good for him too. So the Grandchester couple started to go regularly to see a psychiatrist to talk about their lives, their childhood, and their married life: they had a lot on their plate…

On the deck of the boat, it was foggy and Candy was taking a walk. She was thinking about one foggy night she had met that obnoxious boy who laughed at her freckles…but she had seen his tears and she wanted to cheer him up. In a way, she did, because he was laughing at her and not crying anymore.

If I should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally_

_Perfect situations must go wrong_

_But this has never yet prevented me_

_From wanting far too much for far too long_

_Looking back, I could have done it differently_

_Won a few more moments, who can tell?_

_But it took time to understand the man_

_Now at least I know, I know him well_

_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine_

_Isn't it madness he can't be mine?_

_But in the end, he needs a little more than before_

_Take care of his responsibilities and his duty_

_I would have prevent him from doing the right thing_

_I know him so well_

_No one in your life is with you constantly_

_No one is completely on your side_

_And though I could move my world to be with him_

_Still the gap between us is too wide _

_Looking back, I could have played it differently _

_Learned about the man before I fell _

_But I was ever so much younger then _

_Didn't I know how it would go? _

_We kept missing each other… _

_If I knew from the start _

_Why am I falling apart? _

_I never though it would be easy to be without him _

_But I didn't know it would be worse than torture _

_Isn't it madness he can't be mine? _

_Stuck with an unwanted duty he's miserable _

_Perhaps the offspring is a ray of sunshine _

_It took me some to understand him _

Bittersweet memories 

That is all I'm taking with me 

So goodbye, please don't cry 

We both know that's what we have to do 

I hope life treats you kind, 

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of 

And I wish to you joy and happiness 

But above all this, I wish you love 

Farewell my love, I will always you 

Candy was crying thinking about Terry. She thought she felt him at Charlie's, but she didn't want to start and look for him in front of Michael after everything they've been through. So she was on the deck, in the fog, thinking about Terry, saying goodbye to Terry, the love of her life, for good.

_"Goodbye my love, I will love you forever" _


	18. Chapter 18

_**IT'S OVER…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"**_That's life…"_**

Candy was now leaving in Paris, in the apartment they shared during the war. The country was trying to get over the horrible war and the population although sad to have lost so many men, was very happy not to hear, gunshots, shell bomb exploding anymore. Candy was trying to speak French, but she always spoke in English with Michael. She wasn't doing anything; Michael had a house keeper who was taking care of everything. He continued to work at the hospital and was trying not to take night shifts in case his wife needed him. He didn't want to leave her alone. The house keeper left only when came back home. Candy was feeling lonely sometimes, but Michael's family was there supporting her and encouraging her. Candy couldn't wait to have her baby; at least she won't be alone during the day anymore. Sometimes she wondered what her life would've been like if she had married Terry… how many children would she have had? He had a boy with Susanna… how many children did he want? Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them. She could tell herself a million times that Terry was in her past, but she couldn't stop her head thinking about what might have been, if she had chosen to stay after the accident. Now that she thought about it she was wondering what went through her head to have put some else's desires before hers… No, she had to think about her baby, her husband even if she felt her life was incomplete…. She thought everything was fine with Michael, until that day at the German frontier with Terry; that awful custom officer forced them to kiss and she never felt what she felt during that unexpected kiss, totally by chance… she had the memory of the stolen kiss, as magnificent, but what she felt during that second kiss was more wonderful than the dream, and she never felt that way again. That kiss had been marvellous but it was also a disaster, because it made her realise what she was missing with Terry. That's why she didn't want to talk about it with him after….he was Susanna's husband, and she was the one who had the joy to be his wife and the mother of his son.

She had no idea, of course, that it was not the case. That, like her, ever since that kiss at the German frontier, Terry had put his whole life in question… Terry had decided not to leave a lie anymore, not to be with his wife anymore because he was thinking about the one he really loved. She went with Susanna to the psychiatrist and they had individual session, for months. In the end, Susanna accepted the situation. Terry would rather practice abstinence instead of imagining her in Candy's place. He didn't want to use her to satisfy his desires. She became bitter with him but was behaving well in front of her son. Terry was telling himself if he had been more mature and older he wouldn't have gave in to Mrs. Marlowe's pressure, because he was now stuck with a woman he would never love. Little Richard was the only positive thing in that story. And even that, it was because of Candy, it was her face he had seen instead of Susanna's….Oh my God! What a craziness that was! Well it won't happen again… much to Susanna's disarray.

Time passed and Candy was ready to give birth. Michael tried not to be on the night shift, but he had to do it at least once a month. Candy had to get to the hospital alone. Michael was going to be sorry he was working that night. But he was a doctor; he's going to be in the hospital. She managed to catch a cab and she arrived at the hospital. The nurses recognised her and ran to help her. They called Michael who ran to his wife's bedside.

- Miss Daredevil, you had to choose tonight…

- It's not me, it's your child… said Candy, I'm happy you're a doctor, what if you were a security guard somewhere….

Michael burst out laughing and stayed with his wife until she gave birth. It was a very beautiful little girl, blond like her mom and dad she even had the freckles on the nose!

- Oh Candy, she's perfect, said Michael with tears in his eyes, she looks so much like you, and she even has your green eyes…

Candy smiled weakly. She was so tired. She hadn't slept all night and she only wanted one thing, that was sleeping. But not before she kissed her little girl and named her…

- Did you think of a name? Asked Michael

- I thought about one…

- Go ahead…

- The world is getting over the war, and it's hoping to have a good life from now on, "la vie en rose" so I thought about "Rosemonde"…

- Rosemonde… that's pretty

- Well for her middle name, how about the feminine form of her father's name?

- Rosemonde Michelle Durand…you didn't notice something special?

- What?

- What's today's date?

- The…. Oh my God!

- So we're going to add your given name, Rosemonde Candice Michelle Durand, because she was born on the day of your birthday

- Thank you Michael, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- No, thank you for this beautiful little girl…

He kissed her on the lips for a long time. Then she was so tired after all the labour, that she fell asleep. Michael stayed near her.

Time passed and in Chicago, Patricia also had a little girl, she called Caroline. She was very happy and she wished Candy was there with her.

Eliza, even since the problems she caused Candy, was having problems with her husband. He didn't understand how she took such a pleasure to twist the truth by adding her own lies and telling Michael about Candy and Terry. She was trying to make up for it by taking more care of her daughter and her husband.

Neil and is wife had another baby a girl this time, name Annabelle, the first one was a boy, Neil Jr.

Albert finally got married and also started a family of his own. He had a son, Will and a girl Maryrose. This time he was sure that Candy was off limits… she was on another continent, happily married with a family of her own.

Annie was pregnant but she didn't tell anybody in the beginning because she was a little ashamed to have gotten pregnant so soon after Anthony…Her husband kept her secret, until it was not possible to do so anymore. She had a little girl she named Nina, with black hair like hers.

Terry had finally published his collection of poems. He didn't mention the name of his beloved. He was calling her "the Queen of his thoughts", it was also the title of the book and the author was Tony George Gorman. It was a bestseller because each and every one of his poems were so touching and so full of love. They talked about their meeting, their time together, their separation, their reunion, their separation and meeting again during the war and their separation for good… it was in figurative way and it was very romantic. Every lover recognised themselves in those poems. By publishing his most intimate and deep thoughts, he was hoping she would read the book and that she would understand that he loved her more than anything in the world. But she was now living in France, and his book will take a few years to be published in France… but his message was sent and it was going get to its destination sooner of later.

Susanna didn't know that Terry had published the collection of poems he wrote on Candy; otherwise she would've had one more reason to hate her rival. That rival who had left them but didn't seem to want to disappear completely from their lives.

The author Tony George Gorman was unknown. The critics were more than nice. Some thought it was a pen name, but they couldn't be certain. With the end of the war, the world needed love, the collection was translated in different languages among them French and it was also published in France.

What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love,  
No not just for some but for everyone.  
Lord, we don't need another mountain,  
There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb  
There are oceans and rivers enough to cross,  
Enough to last till the end of time.

Lord, we don't need another meadow  
There are cornfields and wheat fields enough to grow  
There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine  
Oh listen, lord, if you want to know.

If there was more love in this world

This awful war, from which we are still recovering from

Would never have happened

The blood bath would have been avoided

The young men would be worried about their prom

Instead of thinking about killing themselves

With the face of the enemy

So let's rebuild our beautiful land

That God so kindly gave us

But that we destroy without a second thought

Just to satisfy our selfish ambitions

So yes indeed, truer words were never spoken

What the world need now, it's love, sweet love

That's the only thing, that there just too little of…

Time and years passed and the children grew up. Michael had inherited of a castle in the Loire region from his godfather. The castle came with the title of count… the Count of Montour, had a little fortune now. His wife and his daughter looked more like two sisters than mother and daughter, were living with him. They were happy and they lived in harmony. But there was a black cloud; the count's health was deteriorating, an old war wound that had become infected again….it was nobody's fault really, the bad sanitary conditions during the war…that horrible war had long term repercussions. He was not alone, a lot or others found themselves sick years later. They say Michael had been exposed to toxic gases during his time in the enemy army, some even said they were exposed to radiation…The Germans did experience on war prisoners….Some were lucky not to have catch anything, or anything life threatening that is, some were not so lucky. His wife, heart broken, was taking care of him everyday. She was a nurse, she might not have worked for a time, but she was taking care of her husband very well.

- Candy, said Michael, thank you for everything you're doing for me…

- Michael, don't be ridiculous, you're my husband…

- I'm sorry, I couldn't make you another baby…

- Michael, Rosemonde is wonderful, we have a child

- I wished I had a son, to leave him my title…

- You'll leave it to your daughter, said Candy smiling, and she'll give it to her son, when she'll have one…

- I have something for you… he said, when I went in town the other day to get my magazines, I saw a book, a collection of poems wrote by an American, the title is "The Queen of my thoughts"

Candy was startled. "The Queen of my thoughts"? That was one of the nicknames Terry gave her; the most recent actually because he called her that when he thought she couldn't hear him, when he was begging her to come back.

- What a beautiful title, said Candy smiling

- Isn't it? Said Michael smiling giving her the book

- Thank you Michael

Candy opened the book and she read the firs page which had the message;

"For you my love, I hope it's going to make you happy. For always…"

Candy felt all funny, she thought she heard Terry's voice talking to her, while she was reading those lines. She looked at the name of the author: Tony Georges Gorman, T.G.G….Terrence Graham Grandchester…

"_Oh my God! Terry!" She said in her head_

- Thank you again Michael, I'm going to read it during my free time…

- You're welcome my love. Is Rosemonde back?

- She should be back soon…

- I was thinking of sending her to England, boarding school

- In England? Why?

- For her English, of course

- But she speaks English perfectly…

- I know, but I want her to be more…refined…I read that St. Paul college in London was good…

- The Royal College of St. Paul? You've got to be kidding me!

- No it's got a very good reputation now…

- Now?

- Yes, the sisters are less severe on their punishment, they don't lock up children in attics or donjons anymore

- But… the program has changed?

- Yes, now, they have different courses…you come out of there ready for university… she still wants to be a doctor?

- Yes…but, to be separated from my daughter…

- Candy, you'll end up separating one day…

- What about you? You don't have long to live, you really want to be separated from your daughter in your last days?

- Candy, she will need to keep her mind busy when I'm gone. To stay here, is going to remind her painful memories…and you would probably want to go see your friends in America…

- Yes, but…

- And she wants to go, all her friends are there…

- Ok then, if that's what she wants….said Candy sadly

- Candy don't be sad. Life goes on, even when I won't be here anymore…you're too young to stay alone. I'm not going to resent you…

- Michael, don't talk like that, please

- Candy, I got used to the idea of dying, I'm ready.

They heard noise at the door. Rosemonde was back. She ran while she climbed the stairs, two by two and she arrived breathless in her parents' bedroom.

- Mom! Dad! Hello! She said happily

She ran to her mother and she jumped to her neck, she ran to her father and did the same thing. She was wearing her uniform and her blond hair was curly and falling on her shoulders to the middle of her back. She was the splitting image of her mother.

- Mom, dad told you for England?

- Yes…

- It's the same school as you!

- I know, but…

- Please mom, I want to go to England so much

- But boarding school…

- I'm going to adapt fine, you know I adapt to every situations… and dad agrees with me….

Candy looked at her daughter and shook her head. She was so full of life… she saw herself at that age in college… but the college reminded her of Terry…

- You can come with me… said Rosemonde and make sure that everything is alright

- Ok, honey, if you want it… said Candy with weary tone

- Thanks mom! She said jumping to her neck all happy

- Are you sure it's not for Anthony Cornwell you want to go there?

- Anthony who?

- Come on, said Candy I know you like him….

- Mom, I don't know what you're talking about…

Candy smiles and didn't respond. But she didn't want to be separated from her daughter. She left Michael and her daughter and went to the living room to read her collection of poems. She recognise her story, "their story", the meeting on the boat, the college, everything was there! TGG; he kept the initials in case she didn't recognise the author… but just with the title and the first words of the book, Candy knew that the book was for her. Terry had sent her a message, that he loved her, that he will always love her, for always…

You're the perfect one for me  
and you forever will be  
and I will love you so, for always…

"_Oh Terry, she said in her head, I love you too, but you will know about it…"_

Tears started to come down on her cheeks. Life was not fair. Michael was dying little by little; she was going to be a widow….and alone.

She took her daughter to England with Michael; he was in wheel chair, so he won't get too tired. They took advantage of their time to visit London for a few days and Candy was hit with memories, the donjon, the meditation room, Terry…Candy showed Michael around. Sister Margaret was now Mother Margaret. She was very happy to see Candy and her husband and to have her daughter in her school.

- Candy! Said Mother Margaret hugging her, it's so good to see you, you haven't changed a bit!

- I'm Rosemonde, Candy's daughter…

- Oh… but said Mother Margaret smiling , sorry she looks so much like you…

- Hello Mother Margaret, said Candy hugging her, it's good to see too. This is my husband Michael

- Hello Mother Margaret, Candy always spoke highly of you….

- Mr. Durand, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance…It's so good to see all the former students bring their children here…

- That's thanks to you, said Candy…you were very nice to us…

- You were a handful, Candy said Mother Margaret smiling

They talked about old times while they took Rosemonde to her bedroom. In the hallway they met the other students, among them Caroline, Patty's daughter and Nina, Annie's daughter…

- Rosemonde!! They both yelled

- Caroline, Nina! Said Rosemonde running to hug them

The young girls were screaming and laughing. Then they went and hugged Candy and Michael. They took Rosemonde to her room and talked for a while. Then Candy and Michael had to leave.

- Rosemonde , we have to go, honey… said Candy

- Ok, mom. Dad. I'm going to be fine…

- Ok said Michael, I just want you to be happy…

- I am daddy said Rosemonde hugging him hard. Don't worry about me…

- Goodbye darling said Candy hugging her…

- Bye mom…

- Bye Aunt Candy, bye Uncle Michael said Caroline and Nina…

- Bye girls, said Michael, be good.

Candy and Michael took the boat back to France. She was sad to be without her daughter but she had Michael and she spent the maximum time with him.

Rosemonde was happy to be in England in boarding school. All her friends were there, that was one of the reasons she wanted to be there so much…With Annie and Patty's daughter, they had their group… Elizabeth Preston, Eliza's daughter didn't like her at all. Maybe it was in the blood…

Rosemonde had thing for Anthony Cornwell, but she didn't want her mother to know, because she might tell her aunt Annie who would tell her son… Anthony was so charming, but he barely realised she was alive. She was still happy to be with all her cousins…

- Rosemonde this is so great! Said Caroline, they should've put us in the same room…

- I know, but if we were in the same room, we wouldn't sleep at night! Said Rosemonde

- No kidding! Said Nina

Rosemonde went on the pretend Pony hill, her mom talked about so much. She was trying to imagine her mother at that age… she was thinking about Anthony and she was imagining she was talking to him…

- Oh Anthony, you are so charming and cute… she said out loud

- Well, if you tell me that, I'm going to run for my life!

- Anthony!

- No, sorry, I'm not that corny!

- Anthony is not corny! And it's very impolite to eaves drop on other people's conversation!

The young man was on the tree and he jumped down. He had big blue eyes and dark brown hair a little long… he had a mocking smile.

- So, you shouldn't have talked out loud…

- I thought I was alone…

- You should check and see if you're alone, if you want to humiliate yourself like that for that dandy…

- Anthony is not a dandy!

- Walls have ears and windows have eyes…

- There are no walls here…

- But the wind could take your words and take them were there not suppose to and create problems for you…

Rosemonde looked at him surprised, he seem so poetic all of a sudden.

- You're the new girl that had just arrived from France?

- How do you know that?

- I could hear your French accent… and your nose, your freckles… it's funny and it's cute

- Funny? My freckles are funny! Is that your idea of flirting?

- Who says I'm flirting with you? You overestimate yourself, my dear French girl… I'm not your corny dandy… he said with a mocking tone

- You ill-mannered lout! Anthony is a thousand times better than you! She said angry

- The blond dandy better than me? Give me a break! You have no taste my dear little French girl… I bet you won't be able to stop thinking about me after our meeting, I'm irresistible!

- Modesty, sir, is a virtue!

- Charity begins at home…_Le __soleil t'a donné__ le plus beau des __cadeaux__ en __mettant__ des __taches__ de son __sur__ ton __joli nez__…(The sun had given you the cutest gift,__by__putting freckles on your pretty nose)__…_

- You know French…

- I can give you some English lessons if you want…

- I don't need any English lessons, my mother is American!

- I can teach you the "upper class English accent"…

- What's wrong with my accent?

- Aside from the French heritage? Everything!

- Tu n'es qu'un petit anglais sans manière!!! (You're just a little English boy with no manners what-so-ever!)

- Et moi j'adore ton accent français (and I like your French accent)…bye little French girl… See you later…

He left leaving Rosemonde a little puzzled. Who was this mysterious young man? But… no, Anthony… but… oh… she went back to her room more confused than ever. She wrote a long letter to her father telling her about her day and also about the mysterious young man. She knew her father didn't have long to live, and she wanted him to have news from her every single day. So it was like she was writing him a journal with a daily log…

Candy was in France with Michael, whose health was getting worse. He liked receiving letters from his daughter and he was glad she was so happy. His days were numbered and Rosemonde came back from England a few days before his death. She was telling him about college and the British the discipline… She was prepared to see her father die, but she was still devastated. That's one of the reason she wanted to be in boarding school, so after her father's death she'll have somewhere to be, not the castle that reminded her of him. Michael's whole family was there to say goodbye.

Candy was in tears at her husband's bedside. She cursed the war for the thousandth time, for those terrible consequences.

- Candy, I love you, he said weakly

- I love you too, my love, I love you so much said Candy crying

- Candy, be happy…promise me you'll be happy…

Candy felt like she was hearing Terry's words on those hospital stairs…

- I promise you, Michael, don't over do it…she said

- Oh it's the end, I can feel it…Rosemonde…

- Yes, daddy said the young girl in tears

- I love you, my little girl, don't forget it. Be good to your mommy and if she has a new husband, you can love him too, I won't be mad… ok?

- Oh daddy! Said Rosemonde crying on him

- Mom, dad, everybody…goodbye said Michael

Michael's mother was crying on him and his sister was hugging her father and crying.

- Candy… said Michael

- Yes…

- Farewell, my love…

And he expired. Candy burst into tears and her daughter came and hugged her, they cried together the loss of the man they both loved.

Michael was buried two days later, his whole family was present. Candy was inconsolable for days. Her friends suggested she come and see them in America. Candy decided to go on a cruise around the world; maybe the pain will go away….

Rosemonde went back to school and threw herself into her school work. She didn't laugh anymore, all she did was work. Her friends and cousins tried to console her, in vain. She didn't go outside anymore, either. She spent her time crying over her father when she was alone. One evening, she heard some noise at her window; it was the young man from the pretend Pony hill.

- What do you want? Said Rosemonde, leave me alone! What are you doing in my bedroom? She Asked in tears

- I came to present you my condolences and to tell you that I know what you're feeling…

- How?

- I lost my mother last year… you feel like the pain is going to kill you, but time goes on and the pain is still there ,so are you and it's not killing you…

- But he was so young…

- My mother was also young…

- It hurts, it hurts too much!!! Oh Daddy why did you have to live us? She said bursting into tears

The young man approached her and took her in his arms. Rosemonde cried against his chest. He went to sit on the bed with her, without letting go of her and she ended up falling asleep. He waited a little and then he put her on the bed, covered her and left the room.

Candy was on cruise and she was trying to have fun. Despite the cloud of sadness that was following her everywhere. Michael… it was not fair, he was so young! There were some masquerade ball, but she couldn't get the courage to dance. In the long run, she got used to the pain. Michael… she thought about him everyday, like she thought about Anthony everyday and she thought about Terry everyday… she thought about the collection of poems he wrote for her. That book was published a few years ago, but Michael gave it to her just before his death….like he wanted to give her hope…

Terrence Grandchester was coming back from the theatre. He was now the manager of the Strasford troupe. He has been a widower for a year and his son was in school in England. He found his house empty and lifeless. He decided to put the house up for sale. That house reminded him so much painful and unpleasant memories. Susanna's house, he wanted to erase any trace of his painful past. Her fragile health which only deteriorated after the birth of their son; never got better again. She finally passed away peacefully one morning and Terry was relieved that she won't have to suffer anymore.

His son was devastated. He had seen that his father didn't love his mother. Sometimes he was hearing them fighting. She was always talking about "her"; he didn't love her because of "her", damn "her". Richard started to hate "her" without knowing who it was, the one who was stopping his mother to be happy with his father, "her" was a monster. But why did his father love a monster? He had tried to ask his father who "her" was, but he told her that it didn't concern him, that it was grown up things.

- Dad… who is "her"? asked his son

- No one you should worry about, son

- But mum is always talking about her in such mean terms…

- Richard, I assure you, it's not your problem, I'll take care of it….

- You don't love mum, why did you marry her then? Did you get her in trouble?

- Richard, please….not now

- It's always the same thing with you! You never tell me anything, and you make her cry! I hate you! Said Richard getting out of the room

He went to his mother who was crying and hugged her.

- Don't worry mum, I'll always be with you

- Thank you honey said Susanna crying

Terry would look at the scene powerless. He tried to love Susanna, but he couldn't. He loved only one woman…

Susanna was now gone and his son hated him.

The future seemed so empty and unpredictable. He had no financial problems, he had written a lot of plays and a lot of books under his real name and also under his pen name. He was managing the theatre. Robert Hathaway who was managing the troupe before had lost his wife in a car accident almost 5 years ago and 3 years ago, he started to court Eleonor Baker and he had married her. Hathaway had become his stepfather… Terry was happy for his mother; she needed someone to make her an honest woman. That was never too soon!

He had an apartment for a while where he used to go to be alone and write in peace. He decided to live there while he waited to buy another house. He wanted his son to be with him, so they could choose together. But his son was angry with him, and he blamed him for his mother's sadness, that's why he was in boarding school on another continent.

- I just want to get away from you! Said Richard

- You're punishing me for not loving your mother…

- Why didn't you love her…?

- You can't chose who you love, Richard…you'll learn it soon enough

- But she loved you so much! Boy, you're heartless…! At least I'll be far far away from you from now on!

Terry had an impression of déjà vu; angry with his father because of his indifference for his mother… Life was repeating itself, over and over…


	19. Chapter 19

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 19_**

_"**The May Festival… 21 years later…"**_

Rosemonde got used to the pain of the loss of her father. Life goes on. Her father was in a better place, and he wasn't suffering anymore. He was happy and in peace. Her joy of life came back little by little. Life was too short to stay sad she said to herself and her father wouldn't want her to mop around because of him, he would want her to be happy. Her friends were glad to find the pranky girl back. Despite their moment of closeness, the young boy with brown hair and her, were not in better terms. They continued bickering at every occasion! Caroline and Nina, talked to her about it.

- Rosemonde, I thought you like my brother, said Nina

- I do like your brother, why? Asked Rosemonde

- You seem to like your cute brown hair boy…said Caroline

- Are you kidding? I think he's unbearable! He's a lout! He's arrogant, too sure of himself, pretentious, bossy!

- And he's got eyes to die for! said Nina

- Rosemonde, there's a thin line between love and hate… said Caroline

- You've got a thing for your cute brown hair boy with blue eyes… said Nina

- No, said Rosemonde

- Yes, said Caroline, and you've got good taste, he's great…

- I thought you'll be for your cousin, said Rosemonde

- My cousin is an idiot if he can't see you… said Caroline

- He needs glasses, said Nina joking

- Caroline, Nina, stop it please, said Rosemonde thinking

But Rosemonde couldn't stop thinking about those very blue eyes… Her heart was racing every time she saw him and it jumped every time she thought about him….

Candy continued to cruise around the world. The pain, she knew it wouldn't go away, but it was seeking shelter in a part of the heart and stopped hurting. Michael… Life goes on. She had made him the promise to be happy and it's not by being down in the dumps all day long that she's going to be happy. The boat she was in, arrived in New York. She decided to get off and to go to Chicago to see her friends. They were very happy to see her.

- Candy! It's so good to see you… how are you? Said Annie

- I'm fine… I'm ok… I'm better… said Candy

- That's good, said Patricia, you're back in America to stay?

- Yes, everything in France reminds me of Michael… I put the castle up for rent…

- And Rosemonde how is she? Asked Annie

- She's better too; I talked to her on the phone in New York…said Candy

- Life goes on, said Patty…

- You want to buy a house here in Chicago?

- Maybe… I'm going to go to the Pony home. How's Miss Pony?

- She's fine, she's just very old… she can't take care of the children like before, said Annie

- She like the queen mother… said Candy

- Yes, Sister Maria is not that old, she can continue yelling at the children…said Patty

- I would've taken Sister Maria over the Mother Grey at St. Paul, anytime, said Candy

- Yes, you called her an old hag… said Patty

- And to apologise, I told her I was sorry to have called her an old hag, even if I really meant it! Said Candy laughing

- All that for my turtle, said Patty, Oh Candy I missed you so much!

- I missed you all too said Candy hugging them

They talked about good old time and they laughed out loud. Annie had two more children, a girl, Sherry and a boy Bobby and Patty had two more boys Stear Jr. and Ethan and one girl, Martha, after her crazy grandmother.

Candy went to the Pony Home to see her two mothers. Miss Pony was old. She spent her days sitting on a chair, looking at the children. The orphanage was now big and there were a lot of employees. Annie and Albert had made sure that all the members of the staff had a heart of gold. Sister Maria was older, she was now responsible for the Pony Home.

- Candy, honey, said Sister Maria, how are you?

- I'm fine, thank you. I'm hanging in there… how are my dear brothers; Tom and Jimmy?

- Tom is fine, Candice-Marie is now a very beautiful young girl… she has two brothers, Tommy and Steve

- I know, I was corresponding with him… and he sent me pictures…

- Jimmy is now taking care of the Cartwright farm ever since his father passed away, even before that

- How's Miss Pony?

- She's fine, she's there. But she's not doing anything, she's too tired

- Can I see her? Where is she?

- She's in the living room

Candy got in and she saw her mother on a rocking chair reading a book. Her face was wrinkled, but it was still smiling and warm. Sister Maria approached Miss Pony and told her…

- Miss Pony, we have a visitor….Said Sister Maria

- Who? Asked Miss Pony with a shaky voice

- Me, said Candy, it's me Candy, Miss Pony

- Candy? Oh my God! Said Miss Pony

Candy approached her and she hugged her.

- Candy, you lost your husband, how are you?

- I'm fine thank you…

- How's Rosemonde?

- She's fine, she's in college, St. Paul…

- Like you…that's good

Candy, didn't stay for a long time, so she didn't want get her too tired. She then went to the Cartwright farm to see Jimmy.

- Boss! Said Jimmy hugging her

- Jimmy! Oh, it's so good to see you!

- You too… how are you?

- I'm fine… I'm hanging in there…

- Come and meet my wife…

He introduced her to his wife Dora and his 4 kids! There names were; James, Jeremy, Jeanny and Dorina. She spent some time with them and then she went to see Tom and his family.

- Candy, my poor little sister! I wanted to come and visit you in France, Said Tom

- Thank you Tom, she said hugging him, where's your daughter?

- Candice-Marie? Called Tom

- Yes daddy! Said a very pretty young girl with brown hair and blue eyes

- Come and say hello to Candy, said Tom

- Aunty Candy? Oh…

She ran and jumped to her neck.

- How's France? Paris, fashion? How are you?

- Great, I'll take you there one day if you want to, I'm fine… I brought you some clothes said Candy giving her a bag…

- Really? Thank you aunty Candy! She said hugging her, what a nice surprise! When are you going back to France? You really can take me there?

- Yes… But I'm going to stay in Chicago for a while…

- Oh… but tell me if you're going to France… come on let's go and talk…How have you been holding up since your husband died?

She took her in the house where she saw, Tom's wife and the other two children. She spent some time with them and she went back to Chicago in the evening.

She found the men who where at work when she arrived in the morning, home; they screamed and laughed, kissed each other, with tears of joy.

- I missed you all so much! I'm back for good, for now at least… said Candy

- Great! Said Stear

- You want to stay here? Asked Albert

- I want to buy a little house….

- Oh but Candy, you're welcome here, you know that…

- I know, thank you, said Candy

- Welcome back Candy, said Neil

Candy brought a little house and she spent her time volunteering in charity centres. She was working 2 days a week at St. Joan's hospital. She even found some of her colleagues, among them Flammy who had come back from France after the war. She was married and she had a little boy.

- I'm sorry for Michael Candy, she said, he was a good man. I worked with him in moving hospitals…

- Thanks Flammy… said Candy with tears in her eyes

Time passed and it was spring again, the time for the May Festival. Candy remembered how much she wanted the great uncle William to come to the May Festival. Her daughter was born in May, the same day as her. She will go to England for the May Festival. She wrote her daughter to tell her the good news. This last one was crazed with joy. Her mother was coming… Candy's friends decided to go to London too; they were going to make the trip as a group to their old school.

In the end, everybody was in London, everybody didn't take the same boat, meaning Eliza, but everybody found themselves in the school yard. The memories came back and they were all smiling, and talking. The students were happy to see their parents.

- Mum!! Said Rosemonde running to her and jumping to her neck

- Oh baby, how are you?

- I'm fine, what about you?

- I miss you, honey…

- I missed you too, mum…I'm happy you came…

- Me too… it's reminding me so much memories… said Candy smiling

- You told me… it must've been funny to disguise yourself as a boy; Romeo, then as Juliet…

- Yes. Sister Margaret is now the reverend mother, she was much nicer than Mother Grey …

Candy went to her daughter's room with her.

- So, did you manage to get Anthony's attention?

- Mum…no… I think he sees me like a little sister like Nina or a cousin like Caroline…

- I'm sorry honey….

- Oh, it's ok… I'm still young…

- Do you have any other suitor?

- Yes…No…I don't know…

- You don't know?

- We keep arguing and he gets on my nerves…

Candy didn't respond. She was back years earlier when she had just arrived in college…

- Mum? Mum?!! You're daydreaming?

- Oh…I'm sorry. Get dressed; you're one of the May girls…

- I like your costume mum, it's very nice…

- Yours is nice too, it's a costume party…

The May Festival was fun; there was music, a play, dances, a parade, and finally the party, with a lot of food and drinks. There were a lot of people; they were all dressed in costume from the Romeo and Juliet theme, the parents included. Candy was with Rosemonde getting something to drink, when they heard;

- Here's the little French girl! Your French accent doesn't seem to want to disappear… where's your blond dandy?

Candy turned around and she had the impression of having a vision… but, it was impossible!

- Richard! Said the voice of a man, be more polite with the young…

He stopped when he saw the daughter but really went he saw the mother. Oh but…

- Freckles? Candy? Hello…

Candy was looking and she saw a Terry more mature and very attractive. He still had his long hair. She never thought she would see him again in St. Paul College. Her eyes drowned in Terry's blue eyes. Oh… she was falling in love with him all over again…all over again? She's always been in love with him!

- Terry! Oh…Hello…

Terry was looking at the queen of his thoughts and didn't seem to realise that she was in front of him, after dreaming about it for years; she was even more beautiful than in his memory, more mature, her long blond hair and wavy were falling on her shoulders. She looked more like Rosemonde's sister than her mother…

The two teens were looking at them surprised. Their parents knew each other? And they seemed mesmerised by one another! What was going on?

- Mum, you know the father of this lout? Asked Rosemonde

- Dad, you know the mother of this little French girl with no manners?

- Who are you calling no manners? You gentleman in shorts! Said Rosemonde

- Gentleman in shorts? Did you find that on your own? Said Richard with a mocking tone

- Terry, this is my daughter, Rosemonde, said Candy

- Pleased to meet you… said Terry kissing her hand

- Sir… said Rosemonde stunned

- And this young man so charming, is my son , Richard, said Terry

- Please to meet you, said Candy…

- Madam, said Richard kissing her hand

- Rosemonde, your British accent has improved a lot, should I thank this young man here? said Candy ironically

- Mum! Said Rosemonde

- Of course, without me she would still be rolling her "R"s and would be saying "Ze" instead of "The"…said Richard

- I was speaking English before I met you, you little pretentious! Said Rosemonde

- I don't know what language you spoke, but it wasn't Shakespeare's language… said Richard laughing

- How dare you…! Said Rosemonde

They continued arguing, but their parents weren't listening anymore, they were looking at each other… they didn't think they would see each other again… they both thought they were dreaming… then, they realised that their children were still exchanging words. They were both back years earlier…

- Richard! That's enough, said Terry

- Rosemonde, said Candy, stop it!

- But mum…said Rosemonde

- But dad…said Richard

- That's enough! Said Candy, it's party time and you keep arguing, you have to have fun, you're young only once in your life…

- That's true, have fun instead of arguing… I can tell you Richard that the time I time I spent here, in St. Paul, is the one of the best time of my life… said Terry

- Me too, said Candy, I have one of my most beautiful memories of school here and in Scotland…

- Yes, Scotland, said Terry looking at her tenderly

The two teens were looking at them astonished… what the heck was that?

- Did we miss something? said Richard

- Apparently…Mum do you have something to tell me?

- Yes, dad, did I miss something, or what? Said Richard

Candy and Terry looked at each other; it was déjà vu, all over again!

- Why don't you two go and dance, said Candy, we're going to talk later…

- Yes later, said Terry

The waltz that was starting was "Anthony's"… Terry remembered; he got angry…but now that he thought about it, he thought it was so ridiculous…

- Princess Juliet, may I have this dance? Said Terry

- Are you sure? Said Candy hesitating

- And certain… he said winking at her

- Then, I'd be delighted, Prince Romeo… she said like in a dream

Terry held her close and they danced to the end of the music this time. Their children were looking at them still stunned.

Annie and Patty saw them from afar.

- Candy is dancing with Terry? Said Annie

- Yes, he's the one for her… he lost is wife too, they could finally have a chance to be together and happy…

- He lost his wife? When?

- About a year ago… I heard some ladies talking over there… they thought Terry was cute… Candy can finally be with Terry if she wants to…

- From your mouth to God's ears Patty, from your mouth to God's ear!

Eliza was looking at the scene, Candy and Terry dancing.

"_Twenty years later, she's still the only one he sees! But he's even more handsome than in my memory and so attractive… she said to herself, why was I such a pain? Oh Terry, I still love you so much…"_

She decided she was going to try and seduce him. She has been a divorcee for a few years, her husband had left her… and as a male companion, Terry would fit the profile perfectly… He was still the future duke of Grandchester…

Candy was on cloud nine. This meeting by chance was for her a very beautiful thing. With all the memories coming to her, he was the missing piece, and he was there. They were both smiling during the few minutes the dance lasted.

- Your daughter is your splitting image, said Terry

- Your son looks a lot like you too, said Candy

- He's getting on her nerves…

- No, she likes him…

- You think so?

- Yes, when Rosemonde is angry, she speaks French… and she's speaking English, and a very good English, I might add with your son… she likes him…

- He likes her too… it was like watching a movie of the two of us 21 years ago…

- No kidding…

The music was over, and they went back to their children.

- Rosemonde, you didn't dance? Asked Candy

- There's no way I'm dancing with this boor!! Said Rosemonde crossing your hands and sulking

- And me with this frenchie! Said Richard

Candy and Terry burst out laughing. The scene was so funny. Is that how they were all those years ago? Oh if only they knew how ridiculous they were, they wouldn't have argued like ragmen…

- You think it's funny mum? It's not funny at all! Said Rosemonde

- Yes it is! Said Candy laughing

- You two look so ridiculous, said Terry, Richard invite her to dance…

- And Rosemonde you say "yes" said Candy

Richard complied and took Rosemonde to the dance floor, who was not too sure about herself. When they stop arguing, they have a good time together, like the night he came and console her when her dad passed away…. Nina and Caroline were right; she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Candy and Terry were looking at them; all that seemed so unreal.

- How are you? Terry finally asked her

- I'm fine, what about you?

- Fine… did Michael stay in France?

- Oh you don't know…?

- What? Did something happen to him?

- He was exposed to toxic gas and radiation during the war when he was prisoner in the German army… the consequences showed up years later… in short, he died a few months ago…

- Oh my God! Candy I'm sorry… Michael was a good friend. I'm sorry I didn't make peace with him…

- Thank you, and how's Susanna?

- You don't know either?

- What? Did something happen to her too?

- She died a year ago…

- I'm sorry…

- We're both widowed…

- Apparently… don't get too many ideas….it's over between us, remember?

- Candy…

- I'm going to go see my friends, she said walking away, see you later…

She walked to her friends. Yes, they were both free, but he had chosen Susanna, and she was still hurt by that…

- Candy, said Annie, it's Terry…

- Yes… said Candy, I know…

- What are you doing here? Said Patty, go stay with him…

- Why? Said Candy

- Why? Said Patty, he's only the man you love with all your heart and he's available and you too… you've got another chance, Candy, don't let it pass…

- He chose Susanna, said Candy with a weary tone

- You're still mad at him for that? Said Annie, go talk to him and get things straight, but Candy, I beg you, I know how much you love him still, and you'll always love him and he's free… free!

- His son is dancing with Rosemonde, said Patty, like mother, like daughter…

- Like father like son… said Annie laughing

- Oh stop it you two! Said Candy laughing

Terry on his end, had met the others, it was good to see his old school friends.

- It's like a high school reunion of St. Paul, said Stear

- Like it was planned, said Archie

- Well we've got the party, there's plenty of food and drinks and the music is there… I say, let's have our little reunion! Said Terry

- Ok, said Archie

They called the other parents who were ancient students and they sat at a table in the same corner and they started to talk about the past and present. The May Festival was now a mini-high school reunion for St. Paul former students. Eliza approached Terry and tried to seduce him…

- Terrence, hello! She said with a soft voice

Terry turned around and he was surprised to see Eliza.

- Eliza Reagan? Said Terry with a mocking tone

- Yes. Terry, how are you?

- You mean after you ruin our reputation; mine and Candy's?

- You're not going to hold that against me after all those years… Said Eliza

- To hold something against you would mean that I feel something for you… Eliza, for me, you're not even worth the dirt I step on…said Terry walking away

Eliza blushed and went to get something to drink. Candy who had followed the scene, couldn't help laughing at Eliza

- Eliza, she said with a mocking tone, you still can't get the attention of "your Terrence" twenty one years later?

- Shut up Candy! Said Eliza angry

- This time you can't set a trap for us or tell on us to our spouses… we're both free to be together finally, you can't do anything against us… it's over!

Eliza walked away fuming. Annie and Patricia who had heard what Candy had said, talked to her.

- Candy, said Annie, so you're going to give Terry another chance?

- Yes, said Patty, you know you want it….

- Eliza gets on my nerves, I said that to annoy her, said Candy

- Candy, you never say anything you don't think, said Annie

- Alright, but I have to talk to him first… said Candy

- Of course said Patty, that's the least you could do, but please Candy, don't let the opportunity to be happy with the one you love pass you by again!

Patty was of course talking about the Susanna matter; when Candy and Terry had sacrificed their happiness for Susanna, only to be unhappy separated. Candy knew that Annie and Patty were right, but… she had to talk to Terry first. She wanted to make him sweat for 5 minutes…

Rosemonde and Richard continued dancing together and they had a lot of fun. They realised that when they weren't fighting they actually liked each other's company…

The party continued with the children and their parents, who had their own little reunion… Terry of course wasn't going to let Candy go so easily, he continued talking to her, and Candy was, of course making him sweat a little…he finally managed to get her alone on the side.

- You want to run to the pretend Pony hill? Asked Terry

- Ok, said Candy smiling

He took her hand and they ran to the pretend Pony hill, laughing and looking at each other tenderly. They were back 21 years before… they arrived on the hill and they fell on the grass, breathless and laughing out loud. They were lying on the grass.

I was walking along, on my little hill

The air was so nice that I stayed there resting

I lay down in the grass

To listen to the wind sing

To listen to the song of the grass…

- Terry, let's go back to the party, said Candy

- I want to talk to you; I thought I would never see you again…

- Terry, please…stop…

- You're a widow… you're not married anymore…

- You're not expecting me to just fall into your arms?

- Of course not, but…

- But what? You chose Susanna…

Richard had taken Rosemonde to the pretend Pony hill to talk calmly. The father and the son had the same idea. They saw their parents and heard them without showing themselves.

- You know why I chose Susanna, you left…said Terry

- Yes, but later, you had left her and Broadway… for a while… I thought you were going to come and get me to tell me you couldn't live without me… I was waiting for you…

She was waiting for him! He came to see her and Albert… he cursed himself for the thousandth time for listening to Albert!!

- Oh my God Candy! I came…said Terry

- What? Asked Candy

- I came to Chicago, I saw you at the Happy Clinic with the children…

- At the Happy Clinic? But when? She asked stunned

- Before I went back to New York, to Susanna…

Richard and Rosemonde couldn't believe their ears!

- Susanna? Whispered Rosemonde, who is that?

- My mother, said Richard coldly

- Oh…

Candy and Terry continued talking unaware that their children were listening to them.

- Before you went back to Susanna, you were in Chicago to see me? Why didn't you talk to me?

- I met Albert in a bar of the area, he told me that I was going to open old wounds if I see you and talked to you… I saw you from a far so happy with the children… I was ashamed of my weakness…

- You saw me and you didn't talk to me? You went back to Susanna and you married her? Oh Terry!!

- I should've talked to you, I regret it now… I don't know why I listened to Albert…

- I went to the war, when I learned you got married…

- And you reunited with Michael… said Terry

- And I married him… if only you had talked to me…

- Candy, you know I married Susanna because of duty…

Richard couldn't take it anymore! The bastard! He never loved his mother, because of "her"! He showed himself before Rosemonde could stop him.

- That's "her", the one mum was talking about all the time! It's "her" that you love? It's "her" who made mum unhappy!

- Richard! Said Terry surprised

- And now you're not even ashamed, you want to take her back? You bloody bastard!

- Richard, said Rosemonde

- It's your mother, the cause of my mum's pain and sorrow! Your mother! Said Richard upset

- That's ridiculous, Richard; you heard them, she was married to my father, said Rosemonde

- But my father never stopped loving her… he made my mother miserable! Said Richard

- Well it's not her fault if your father is in love with her! Said Rosemonde

- Stop arguing! Said Terry, Richard, you come with me!

- No, I'm not going anywhere with you! Stay with the one you love! Yelled Richard running away from there

- Richard Terrence Grandchester! Come back here at one! Said Terry upset

Candy had become livid. She had no idea about the tension between father and son.

- Candy… said Terry looking at her

- Go after him Terry, I'll see you later, said Candy

- Ok… I'll see you later

Terry ran after his son to talk to him. Rosemonde stayed with her mother.

- Mum… said Rosemonde

- Rosemonde, it's not what you think…

- If you were in love with Richard's father and you still love him, then it's what I think…

- Rosemonde….it's complicated….

- You grown ups always say that when you don't want to talk about something… mum, dad told you to be happy on his deathbed… if you still love Mr. Grandchester, go ahead…

- Are you sure you're ok with that?

- If you're happy mum, I'll be happy too and he's likeable and very handsome…. Plus, 20 something years later, that's kind of romantic!

- But his son…

- He'll get over it, don't worry about it…

- Thanks honey… what were you two doing here? Oh… I'm sorry for ruining your intimate moment…

- Don't worry about it, mum…now that he might become my stepbrother…it's too weird…

They burst out laughing and they walked to the party together.


	20. Chapter 20

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapter 20_**

_"**If only we'd talked…"**_

Richard Terrence Grandchester ran inside the donjon, where Candy was held after Eliza's trap. Terry had followed him and he was invaded by memories… all that time he spent outside talking to her inside through those thick walls. The donjon wasn't use as a punishment place anymore. The door was opened, Terry got inside, it was dark and cold.

"_My God, my poor Candy spent days here, in this cold, dark and dirty place…"_

- Richard? Are you there? He called

No answer. He continued walking calling his son's name. It was getting dark outside and the donjon was getting also darker. The college was renovating the donjon into a library. Terry found his son behind a wall half painted and was sitting on some stairs.

- Richard… said Terry, you could've at least answered me…

- You never loved her… you're regretting that I was born…

- NO!! Don't ever say that! You're the only positive thing that came out of all this fiasco!

- Fiasco?

- Listen Richard, I could lie to you and tell you that I loved your mother…but… I'm going to tell you what happened…

Terry told his son his whole story; his meeting with Candy on the boat, the college, Scotland, the trap, the separation, their reunion, their plans, the accident, the separation, his trip in alcohol hell, his visit to Chicago and how went back to Susanna to marry her. He also told him about what happened at the war, how he was hurt to find the woman he loved married to his new best friend…and their new reunion a few hours ago which he witnessed. His son had listened and he understood his parents' situation better. His father and his mother were unhappy because of duty and obligations! My God! His father must have suffered as much as his mother…

- But why didn't you separate? You were both miserable in that marriage….your arrangement and your devotion to it was …stupid! Dad, why didn't you tell me anything? I hated you 3 z for all those years because mum was miserable… I never thought for one second that you were miserable too… to live all those years without the one you loved…

- You were there, and we didn't want to divorce because of you…we didn't want to tear up the house

- And a house without parents in love with each other you think was better? Dad, when I went at Sam's and I saw how Uncle Charlie was with Aunt Sandra, I was wondering why you and mum weren't like them….

- We didn't want to traumatise you with a separation; me having you every other week end… neither your mother nor I wanted leave you…

- But you were miserable! Oh my God, dad! You look more like grandpa than you care to admit! He left grandma to fulfill his duty!

- In the beginning you were too young to understand and then you knew what was happening; that I didn't love your mother, and blamed me…

- Dad, you had plans; to marry the girl you loved… how could you have let her go without a fight?

- A fight?

- Yes, you should've stood up to grandma Marlowe, and not comply to her demands… you would've avoided a lot of heartaches, yours, mum, Rosemonde's mum…

- I was alone, I had no body to advise me, or defend me like Susanna had her mother… I was a teen… and Candy did the only thing she thought was possible to help me choose; she removed herself from the equation; because she had nobody to advise her either… if we had thought more about the two of us… but were thinking about Susanna… but you wouldn't have been born and I think it was worth it just for you Richard…

- Oh dad! If you hadn't married mum, I would be Mrs. Durand's son and Rosemonde would've been my sister…Whoa! Weird! You're right, I'm happy to have been born, because I can't stop thinking about Rosemonde…

Terry smiled; life was repeating itself… his son was in love with Candy's daughter. He felt relieved to have been able to tell his son the truth. That had been the dark cloud of their relationship and why he'd rather be in college in England.

- She's "The Queen of your thoughts"? Asked Richard

- "The Queen of my thoughts"?

- Yes… I saw your manuscript one day in your apartment, then the book you published under Tony George Gorman…

- Well, so much for me being anonymous….

- It was for "her" wasn't it? I would've never known if I hadn't seen the manuscript… all that passion, all that love… I was wondering where it came from, dad…you were so cold with mum… now I know…

- I wanted her not to forget that I loved her… I don't even know if she read the book… I was praying she'd read it one day…

- You've published your most intimate thoughts, just to send her a message that you loved her? Wow! I'm sorry for disrespecting you, dad. Maybe it's because I'm in love with Rosemonde, I understand you better…

- Let's forget about it Richard…

- I laughed at her freckles the first time I saw her…

Terry felt like déjà vu…

- And she got angry, said Terry smiling

"_The sun had given you the cutest gift, by putting freckles on your pretty nose…" _recited father and son at the same time…

- Oh my God, said Richard, those lines you wrote them for her mother… you laughed at her freckles too?

- I even call her Freckles…

- Yes, that's how you called her when you saw her earlier…

- Looks like you're following my footsteps…

- Yes, it looks like it indeed, said Richard hugging his dad

- Let's go see our beloved ladies…

- Ok…

Meanwhile, Candy and Rosemonde were walking to the party but they came back on their steps to the pretend Pony hill, they climbed the tree together and they were sitting on a big branch. Rosemonde was surprise to see her mother climb the tree so easily!

- Mum, I didn't know you could climb trees so well!

- Rosemonde, I was a real tomboy! Your aunt Annie was always afraid when I climbed too far, she was having panic attacks!

- Well, I'm learning new things about you today… that you climb tries better than me, that you're the love of Mr. Grandchester's life…

- Honey, I didn't think I would see him again and here…

- But you do still love him? Don't you?

- That doesn't mean I didn't love your father…

- I know you loved him, mum; I saw you two together… but tell me what happen with Richard's father, why didn't you get married? I've only heard bit and pieces of your story…

- I never thought I would tell you this story one day… but life has decided differently… it put Terry back on my way…

Candy told her daughter all her life story, since the Pony Home, the Reagan's, Anthony, Terry, Susanna, absolutely everything! Rosemonde listened, fascinated by her mother's story. She had no idea her mother had been so unhappy in the past. But like Richard, she thought the sacrifice for Susanna was useless and futile.

- Mum, what the heck possess you to leave the man you loved to another woman?

- I was thinking about Susanna…

- You also saved her life, didn't you deserve for her to give you back the love of your life? Mum "Charity begins at home!" You didn't have to be the saint; it was your happiness… now you lived 20 years without the man you loved! Uncle Albert didn't make things easier by stopping Mr. Grandchester from talking to you…

- He thought he was doing it for my own good, said Candy to defend him

- Yeah right! He was probably in love with you…. Because I don't see why he would've stopped the man you loved with all your heart from speaking to you. He knew you were waiting for him, didn't he?

- Rosemonde!

- But you went to war, when you learned that the man you loved got married and you found dad again… I bet you anything that Uncle Albert didn't anticipate that!

- You do know that if I had married Terry, you would be Richard's sister?

- Yes, but at least he would've grown up in a house with two parents in love…I was luckier than him, you loved daddy…

- Do you love Richard?

- I don't know mum. I can't stop thinking about him, but every time we see each other, we argue… but he was so nice to me when daddy died… he told me that he'd lost his mother a year ago…

Candy smiled, she knew what her daughter was talking about; that's how it was in the beginning, when she had just met Terry and she thought he was a lout, but the next second, he was nice to her.

- I know how you feel, said Candy, I thought Terry was unbearable in the beginning and he became the love of my life…

- So, we're going to be the second generation… we're going to succeed where you failed…maybe…well I don't know if Richard…

- I can assure you that Richard Terrence Grandchester is in love with you, said Candy and I know the men of the Grandchester family!

They burst out laughing. Terry and his son were passing by, looking for their beloved. They heard the laughs on top of the tree and they looked up and they saw the mother and daughter laughing, sitting on a branch.

- Candy? Said Terry smiling, you haven't stopped your habit of climbing trees yet?

- We're back in college, so old habits come back! She said laughing, wait, I'm coming down!

She tried coming down, but she missed a branch, she screamed and she would've fallen if Terry hadn't caught her in his arms.

- Thank you Terry, she said softly looking him in the eyes

- The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Tarzan!

They burst out laughing together. Rosemonde came down from the tree also and went to stand near Richard; they were looking at their parents…you could finger their chemistry.

- Richard, said Rosemonde, let's go, they have to catch up…Come on!

They quietly left their parents, leaving them alone. They went back to the party and they were talking on their way there.

- Your mother told you their story? Asked Richard

- Yes, and your father told you what had happened?

- Yes…if I understand correctly, we were almost brother and sister…

- I suppose there's a reason for everything, if those two get married…

- "If"? Said Richard, did you hear the same story I have? If it were up to those two, they would be married yesterday! They're getting married; you can take that to the bank!

- So we're still going to become brother and sister then…? She said sadly

He felt her sad tone and he stopped walking and he held her arm.

- Rosemonde, we have no blood relation, fortunately because… I can't stop thinking about you, I don't want to do like our parents, let's not let circumstances separate us… I love you Rosemonde

Rosemonde was speechless. All that time they spent arguing, he liked her, he loved her! Caroline and Nina were right; she was in love with Richard!

- I love you too, Richard…

He leaned to kiss her lightly on the lips. Rosemonde felt a little warmth on her lips, her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes, Richard's face was getting away from her, she put her arms around his neck and put her lips on his…he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They stopped for a few seconds.

Because I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you…

- Well, you're a real frenchie…that French kiss was really good, said Richard with a sensual voice

- Really? You're the first one I try it on … said Rosemonde

- And the last one, I hope…

- And the last one, she said smiling

Richard took her lips and they continued French kissing…Anthony Cornwell was passing by and he saw them for afar and he felt a pain in his heart. Caroline and Nina saw him and they followed his eyes.

- Oh my God, said Nina, she's finally with him! I told her she liked him!

- I wish I was in her place, getting kissed by a boy like that…said Caroline

- But…since when? Said Anthony surprised and hurt

- Anthony, said Caroline, Rosemonde did everything to get your attention, you weren't even seeing her… you thought of her like a little sister or a cousin

- But… she had a thing for me? Nina, why didn't you tell me anything? Said Anthony

- Rosemonde would've killed me if I did, and I think you're old enough to take care of your own love life… said Nina

- What does she see in that snotty nosed British?

- Well he's kind of handsome, said Caroline laughing

- And those very blue eyes, said Nina

- Enough! Traitors! said Anthony with anger

Caroline and Nina burst out laughing, they were happy for their friend. Rosemonde and Richard went to dance some more, smiling at each other and looking at each other with love. Elizabeth Preston was looking at them with mean and jealous eyes.

Meanwhile, Terry and Mrs. Tarzan were talking.

- I can't believe you came to Chicago and you left without talking to me… wasn't it the reason you came? Asked Candy

- To see you so happy from afar…, said Terry

- Happy? Terry, I was with children, I was a nurse, of course I was smiling, it was part of the job description! I was smiling with everybody so I wouldn't worry them… I was dying without you Terry!

- Seeing you gave me courage to go back to Susanna and fulfill my duty…if only I'd known…

- How could you have not known?

- You left without turning back…

- And you let me go kind of easily…

- I didn't want to let go of you Candy, believe me, I wanted to keep you with me… you went to Susanna's room announcing me that you're going back to Chicago, to Albert!

- I had to say something to discourage you… you really think I wanted to leave you? She said with tears in her eyes, you can't imagine how much I was happy to go to New York; I was finally going to be with you… but what I found… you didn't tell me anything about Susanna's accident. You even let me do the remark that I was happy she wasn't playing "Juliet", that I would've been a little jealous!

- I know forgive me. I was listening to you talk about Susanna and I was tortured; her mother was pressuring me to marry her… I sent you the one way ticket, because I wanted to keep you with me, I wanted to marry you, I never wanted to let you go again… Candy, I wished so much that things were different…

- Terry we were kids, barely older than Richard and Rosemonde, I don't see them make such a big decision without our guidance, our support or our advice… We had no one and Mrs. Marlowe was there for her daughter… and she took advantage of the situation. You were only a child, me too and she knew it… We didn't even have our friends to support us and give us their point of view… and with all the emotions and the guilt, the duty the obligation, not the mention the high tension… Now as an adult, I analyse the situation and I realize that we took the wrong decision… we were pressured by Mrs. Marlowe… I went to the hospital when I heard the rumours that Susanna wanted to force you to marry her, to tell her it was blackmail, that I loved you and I wouldn't let her take you away from me… but when I got there she was on the verge of suicide…I realised she had lost her leg and that she loved you so much… I couldn't tell her that I didn't want to leave you because I was going to die without you…

- It wasn't fair! After everything we had been through, we had the right to our happiness… our reunion… I wanted so much to take you in my arms and kiss you… but

- I could feel that something was bothering you, but I didn't know what…

- I'm sorry for letting you go…

- I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, without discussing with you first… if I had stayed one more minute, I would've been incapable of leaving she said with tears coming down her cheeks…

- That wouldn't have been so bad… for us…

- No kidding…hein?

They were sitting on the pretend Pony hill like in the old days, the hill were they liked to see each other.

- To learn that you got married hurt me deep down inside; life was not fair! We didn't hurt people, I was wondering why I was punished like that. It was like they took my heart and cut it into a millions peaces and that I was feeling every cut of the knife…

- I'm sorry Candy… that's why you went to war… it was my fault…

- I needed a change, to get away from everything, keep my mind occupied with more noble cause, instead of feeling sorry for myself. I reunite with Michael, and I hanged on to him like a life buoy… I had to live Terry; otherwise I was going to go crazy. Michael came back into my life at right time and I was happy, even after I saw you again… then you saved me… your voice brought me back to life, I was going Terry, I was following Anthony, I didn't want to live in a world where I wasn't with you….

- I couldn't let you die, Candy, otherwise I would've died too…you're a part of me…

- After that, the forced kiss at the German frontier… I didn't want to talk about it, Terry because were both married to other people… the conversation would've taken us nowhere… now I can tell you that after that kiss, nothing was the same for me. I had a taste during those few seconds that kiss lasted, of what I was missing by not being with you…

- Me too… I'm ashamed of saying it, I was using Susanna as your substitute, I was seeing your face when I was with her, I was even calling out your name…

- Oh my God! Said Candy outraged

- And the worst part, was, that she didn't care, she'd rather have me calling her "Candy" than not have me at all. After the kiss, I couldn't continue….

- You mean…?

- Yes… and I have a son because of you too…

- At least one good thing came out of this whole fiasco, our children… oh my God!

- I saw you the day you were going back to France with Michael…

- I know…

- You saw me…?

- No, I felt your presence…

- You felt my presence…?

- Yes… but I didn't want to look for you even with my eyes, because of Michael…

- Wow… I'm speechless…I went to Charlie's and I saw you from afar your belly was bigger…I told you goodbye in my heart and I left…

- I did the same thing on the deck of the boat. Oh Terry, I couldn't stay in America anymore, Eliza ruined my reputation…

- And mine…

- I wanted to wait to have Rosemonde, but we had to leave America to be in peace… Michael became ill not too long after that… he was sick for years, but at least he saw Rosemonde grow up…

- Susanna died about a year ago now… after a long illness too.

- Michael gave me a book as a gift before his death, a collection of poems, "The Queen of my thoughts" by Tony Georges Gorman… you know it…?

Terry didn't answer.

- While you were calling me to come back, at the war, when I was dying… one of the nicknames you used was "the Queen of my thoughts"… and all those poems, I recognised them, they talk about us, Terry… Tony Georges Gorman; TGG, the same initials as you… and the dedication…it was you, wasn't it?

- It was my message for you, to tell you that I still loved you, since I couldn't speak to you; I published the book…Candy, Michael…knew I was calling the one I loved "the Queen of my thoughts"…

- You think he gave me that book as some kind of blessing that I could now be with you?

- It's a possibility… maybe he wanted you to be happy after him…

- He made me promise to be happy… Oh my God!

- It's not too late, Candy, look at me…

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

- Candy, life is giving us a second chance; let's not waste it…

- Terry, are you sure? This time we're not deluding ourselves?

- Candy, this time it's real. We're on the pretend Pony hill at the tree were we were falling in love more and more every day… 21 years later… this is where everything can start over, if you want to Candy… what we sacrifice 20 years ago, we can have it now… my darling, it's not too late. I love you Candy…

- I love you Terry… Oh my God, I've wanted to tell you that for 21 years… I yelled it when I got to the harbour and I saw the boat living… when I followed you

- The boat? At Southampton? That was you? I thought I was dreaming… you followed me?…oh my God!

- Yes and I missed you, I didn't want to stay in college without you. You left without saying goodbye…

- I'm sorry Candy, it was one of the conditions, you would've been freed from your punishment and authorised to stay in college only if I left the premises right away… I didn't know what to do; I even went to my father for help…

- Thank you Terry… and then, I missed you at the Pony Home…

- At the Pony Home?

- Yes, the cup of tea you drank was still warm and the snow hadn't covered the traces of your footsteps yet on the Pony hill…

- We could've seen each other and I would've taken you with me, and everything would've been different…oh my darling! All that lost time!

- I love you, Terrence Graham Grandchester…

- I love you, Candice White Andrew Durand…

- Countess of Montour

- Countess of Montour…

They burst out laughing and their lips were welded in a deep long and passionate kiss. He held her against him to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, this time, that he really had the Queen of his thoughts in his arms for good. They stopped, breathless… after a very long moment.

- Candy, will you marry me?

- Oh yes, Terry, I'll marry you!

He kissed her again and again and again, they couldn't stop!

- We have to go back to the party, our children are going to be looking for us, said Candy softly

- Yes or I won't be responsible of my actions he said in a breath

Candy burst out laughing. She was so happy; she was feeling like the young girl that was going to New York at the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet", with her one way ticket to go be with the man she loved for good… They were walking holding each other, to the party. They saw their children from afar kissing…

- Your son is kissing my daughter, said Candy

- And your daughter is less prude than you… I bet she didn't slap him…

- I'm sorry for the slap…that kiss became one of the most beautiful memories of you Terry, she said with a little voice, I wished I could've kissed you more…like she's doing…

- I'm sorry for slapping you too, my love…you were just so beautiful…and I loved you so much…

- I didn't believe you then, but I believe you now. It's kind of weird to see my daughter that passionate with your son!

- If they love each other as much as we do; at least this whole story produced their soul mates…

- No kidding! Said Candy laughing

They joined the group of former students of St. Paul.

- There you are, finally! Said Patty

- Holding each other…said Annie smiling, the pretend Pony hill made its miracle?

- Yes, said Candy smiling

Annie hugged her and Patty too. They also hugged Terry.

- Finally! Congratulations! Said Annie

- Yes, said Patty, you were the first to fall in love and you're the last one to get together!

- The circumstances of life, said Terry smiling, in any case, this time, I will let no one get between me and my Freckles…

- And I will let nothing come between Terry and me, said Candy

Rosemonde and Richard arrived and found their parents holding each other.

- Mum? Said Rosemonde

- Dad? Said Richard

- We're getting married, said Candy smiling

- Oh… said Rosemonde smiling, congratulations!

She kissed her mother and Terry on the cheek.

- Bravo! Said Richard, and congratulations. Rosemonde I told you they would be in a hurry…they'd lost enough time…

- They already know each other, said Rosemonde, why wait?

- You're right Rosemonde, said Terry, since everybody is in England and if you agreed Candy honey, we could get married here in a few days…

- Here on our hill, said Candy, you think Mother Margaret will let us do it?

- Of course, said Terry

- Great! Said Annie, Candy, we're going to go shopping! We're going to have fun preparing your wedding!

- This time, we're going to be there, said Patty laughing

Stear, Archie, Neil come to congratulate them and the rest of the party continued in happiness, joy, laughs and dances. Terry invited everybody to his wedding, everybody he knew and didn't know. He went to talk to Mother Margaret who gave them permission to have their wedding there in college. Father Joseph was going to perform the ceremony. The wedding was going to take place next Saturday.

The students say goodbye to their parents and they went back to their rooms. The parents left St. Paul College after a wonderful day full of joy and memories.

Eliza was with her daughter, Elizabeth in her room, she was in a very bad mood, her daughter too.

- Mom, why are you sulking? Asked her daughter

- Candy and Terry got back together! Said Eliza, 20 years later!

- Oh… and Richard and Rosebud got together… said Elizabeth

- Richard Grandchester?

- Yes… mom, he's so handsome. He was nice to me… she stole him from me! The bitch!

- You didn't see her coming?

- No, they were always arguing! The next thing I knew they were sucking their faces off! I didn't know she was stealing him away from me!

- She's exactly like her mother! She stole Terrence from me, right from under my nose!

- How do I get him back, mom?

Eliza looked at her daughter and she said to herself, if she couldn't be with Terry, at least her daughter could have a chance with Terry's son. She decided to help her daughter the only way she knew; which was lying.

- Well, you can tell them that Rosebud is Terry's daughter, which will make them brother and sister and they won't be able to be together anymore…

- Yes! Great! They're brother and sister… it's only a rumour, but it should be enough to separate them… are you sure about that mom?

- I'm sure they got together during the war… and Rosebud was conceived during the war… there was also a fight at the New Year's Eve party between Michael and Terry because of Candy and the baby…

- I remember hearing you guys talking about that… Thanks mom! But, what about you, can you get Terrence back?

- No, I'm afraid that boat has sailed a long time ago said Eliza bitter, I've burned all my bridges with Terry…it's over…

Eliza finally realised that Terry would never be hers; like she didn't see it 21 years ago! But she had given her daughter a very bad idea, so she can ruin the blossoming love of Richard and "Rosebud".

Candy and her friends were living in the Andrew castle of London. And Terry was in his father's castle in London.

- You want to come and have a last drink, home with me Freckles?

- Ok, Terry. Annie, you guys go ahead, I'm going with Terry…

- Of course, said Archie a little weird

They all left together in the happy college atmosphere to the Andrew castle and Candy went with Terry to his father's castle. Eliza was alone; since her husband had left her, so she went to get a drink in an English pub and find herself some company…

Candy was with Terry in the Grandchester's castle. She knew the one in Scotland not that one. It was bigger than the one in Scotland and a lot more majestic.

- My father is resting in Scotland, he has been a little sick, said Terry

- How's your mother? Asked Candy

- She's fine; she married Hathaway three years ago…

- What? Oh… well I always thought that she was too beautiful and too young to stay alone for all those years… better late than ever… I'm happy for her

- "Better late than never"…Every time I saw you during the war, it was like they were sticking a knife in my heart… but I was happy to see you, even in the arms of my best friend…

- I'm sorry…Stear told me that I didn't want to go back to America because I had the two man I loved with me… he was right, there's no other place I wanted to be, than near Michael….and you.

- The danger and the horror of the war, didn't seem to scare you… and it killed me every time to tell you to get pregnant so you could go back to America… and when you finally got pregnant…I was sick to my stomach

- So you know how I felt when you told me that Susanna was in the family way… oh Terry I thought it was over between us for good…

- Susanna accused me, after the reception and the fight with Michael, that I stayed at the war to be with you…

- For Eliza, I'm sorry… she was bugging me on the fact that a bullet should've killed me… I told her I almost died and you brought me back… and she insinuated that I was cheating on Michael with you under his nose; so I said, "yes of course, under the bullets and bombshells, it was a real pleasure!" She must've heard Annie, Patty and I talking at the hotel that Michael didn't know about the two of us… I wanted to tell him Terry… but Eliza told him in her mean way twisting the truth… I'm sorry…

- Don't worry about it, Freckles; I didn't say anything because I liked seeing you too…

- That's what we were reduced to… to see each other and be happy in our hearts with the wall of marriage forbidding us from doing anything…

- I know that you would've never cheated on your husband, Candy and I would never have asked you that, even if I was dreaming of making love to you every single night…

- Well there's a way to make that dream come true now, my love…

- Candy, I love you so much he said taking her lips

I'll hold you, and touch you

And make you my woman

I'll give you my love

With sweet surrender

Tonight our hearts will beat as one

And I will hold you and touch you

And make you my woman tonight

There's something in your eyes I see

A pure and simple honesty

Hold me in your arms tonight

Fill my life with pleasure

Let's not waste this precious time

This moment's ours to treasure

Hold me in your arms tonight

We'll make it last forever

When the morning sun appears

We'll find our way together

I believe you

When you say that you love me

Know that

I won't take you for granted

Tonight the magic has begun

So won't you hold me

Touch me

Make me your woman tonight

There's something in your eyes I see

I won't betray your trust in me

Hold me in your arms tonight

To fill my life with pleasure

Let's not waste this precious time

This moment's ours to treasure

Hold me in your arms tonight

We'll make it last forever

When the morning sun appears

We'll find our way together

She put her arms around Terry's neck and responded to his kiss with passion. Terry carried her without stopping kissing her and he climbed the stair of the castle's big staircase to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and put Candy softly on the bed… they took their clothes off, looking in each other's eyes, full of love. When they were in Adam and Eve costume, Terry took the lips of his beloved, caressing her everywhere with his hands. Candy felt the essence of her cells get on fire. She had never felt like that, so hot, so passionate, so excited…She started to caress the man she loved and kissing him everywhere. He took one of her breast in his mouth and was caressing her nipple with his hot and soft tongue. She moved her head to the back with a moaning of pleasure and he was caressing her hair….when he finally was inside her, when they finally were one, after dreaming about it for years, they almost didn't believe that all that happiness was happening to them… the pleasure was big, progressing little by little to the mother of all climaxes, making them scream loud their apotheosis. They had the impression the earth moved…they were sweating and breathless. He turned on her side to take her in his arms and he realised that she was crying in silence. He got worried.

- Candy? Are you ok? Did I hurt you, my love? I'm sorry, I…

- No, no, she said laughing in the middle of her tears, no, my love, you were wonderful…

- But why are you crying then, honey?

- Joy, pleasure, sadness, love, all that lost time…

- We have all the time in the world now… and since we know what it is to be separated from one another, we will always stay together and we won't lose a minute of our happiness…I will never let you go again, I love you Candy. You brought me back to life…

- You too. A part of me die when we separated, and the other one with Michael…he was my life buoy. Maybe I used him, but I loved him…

- You're lucky...at least you were able to choose your husband, a man you loved, he said a little hurt, I was stuck with Susanna… I even tried to force my heart to love her; in vain…I didn't even miss her during all those years at the war…

- Terry I loved Michael…we can love in different ways, and I loved Michael… but I never stopped loving you Terry, not even for a second… you're my soul mate and the communion we just shared only confirmed what you and I knew in our hearts since our first meeting; that you and I are one…

- Since our first meeting?

- I know, I was thinking about Anthony… he had just died. But you never got out of my head…I couldn't stop thinking about you, even if I thought you were unbearable…

- I was provoking you because I couldn't stop thinking about you…

- I had an impression of déjà vu seeing Rosemonde and Richard arguing…

- It's like we transmitted our love to the next generation

- At least one positive thing came out of all this story; our children…

- You told me we had to live for our children… and something else too

- That I would've died if you had died… I thank Susanna for saving your life… even if it brought everything that followed… we're together, 20 years later, but together…

- After a thousand and one ups and downs…

- Terry that was really romantic; carrying me to climb the stairs… I felt like Scarlett O'Hara Butler…

- "Gone with the wind" an excellent book by Margaret Mitchell… I felt a little like Rhett Butler…

- I didn't know you read romance novels…

- Honey, I'm an actor, I write too and I read to search for new ideas for plays… and it's also an historical book…

- Oh… so Rhett Butler, she said with a southern accent, do you want to repeat the infraction we just did?

- Infraction? Oh, we're not married yet… but Candy, I married you in my heart the day we met; you're my wife in every sense that matters… Scarlett O'Hara Butler, he said with a southern accent…

- Oh Terry, Rhett Butler, she said with tears in her eyes, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me…

He kissed her passionately and they spent their first night of passion, talking, laughing, without letting of each other or course, and devoting themselves to the pleasure of the flesh. They didn't sleep all night. Finally at dawn, they fell asleep, exhausted, physically and mentally without letting go of each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 21_**

_"**Like a Greek Tragedy…"**_

It was the end of the afternoon in St. Paul College; the students were walking around in the college property. Rosemonde and Richard were sitting by the tree on the pretend Pony hill, talking and holding each other. Their friends were not too far either. Everybody was talking and chatting. Elizabeth Preston, who liked Richard, was looking at them with a mean eye. Anthony, her cousin, was next to her. Caroline and Nina were also there and they were looking at Rosemonde and Richard.

- They're overdoing it! Said Anthony irritated

- Anthony, would you stop it please, said Caroline…

- Yes, said Nina, Anthony stop

- You think she really loves him? They're going to be brother and sister, that should've stopped them…Said Anthony

- Who says they're not really siblings? Said Elizabeth, I heard my mother say that Candy was pregnant by another man than her husband…

- No, said Caroline outraged, that's not true! Aunt Candy would've said something to Rosemonde…

- I don't believe a word of it! Said Nina, considering the source…

- You can believe it or not…maybe her mother didn't tell her anything, said Elizabeth, maybe she thinks it's not serious between them…

- Brother and sister, said Anthony please, what if it's the truth?

- It's not true! Said Caroline

- Elizabeth, you're really mean! Said Nina

- I say it's the truth, said Elizabeth, wait until I tell them, they're going to be flabbergasted!

- Elizabeth, you can't say something like that without being sure, said Caroline, that's mean, you only want to break them up…

- So what? I want Richard, he's so gorgeous and I thought he couldn't stand her… he was with me…

- He was probably just being a gentleman, said Caroline, you can see that he likes Rosemonde…

- He's never been with you Elizabeth and you know it, said Nina, you're deluding yourself! And Anthony, I can't believe you're so desperate that you listen to Elizabeth's rambling!

- She's his sister said, Elizabeth, and I'm going to tell them…

- Elizabeth, said Caroline, don't…

- Anthony said Elizabeth, if I drop the bombshell on them, she becomes free, and she has a thing for you…

- That's all you're interested in? Said Nina, to separate two people in love?

- It's incest, said Elizabeth… we're doing them a favour

- You know it's not true, their parents saw them together, they would've said something, said Caroline

Neil Jr. came to sit next to them, and he asked them what they were talking about.

- Junior, said Elizabeth tell them that Rosemonde and Richard are brother and sister, you heard what mom said, didn't you?

- Yes, said Neil Jr. , but…

- But what? Candy was with Richard's father during the war, there was even a fight between Richard's father and Candy's husband at the New Year's party…

- How do you know all that? You weren't born or you were a baby, said Caroline

- My mother told me… said Elizabeth

- And Aunt Eliza always tells the truth, said Nina ironically

They were still looking at Rosemonde and Richard, kissing and laughing. Elizabeth stoop up, she couldn't take it anymore… she had to make them miserable, because if the rumour was not true, it was enough to make them miserable for a little while. When they were going to hear that they might be brother and sister, they were going to be disgusted by one another for a while or for good…. She arrived in front of the lovebirds and she was looking at them with envy and jealousy.

Richard was holding Rosemonde in his arms and he was kissing her on the neck whispering words at her hear and she was laughing.

- Richard, said Elizabeth, I see you're busy… you forgot all about me…

- Elizabeth, you're only a friend, there's nothing between us, said Richard

- And you spent your time arguing with Rosemonde and now she's the love of your life?

- Yes, she is… I love her, said Richard

- Oh Richard, said Rosemonde, I love you too…

They kissed lightly on the lips and looked at each other with love.

- Well, it's kind of normal for a brother and sister to love each other, but the kiss is kind of disgusting, said Elizabeth

- Elizabeth, our parents are getting married, we're not really brother and sister, said Rosemonde

- Oh… you don't know? Your parents were together at the war…Rosemonde, you're Terrence Grandchester's daughter…

- WHAT???!!! Said Richard and Rosemonde at the same time

- Yes, there was even a fight between your adopted father Rosemonde and Richard's father…

- No, said Richard, my father would've told me…

- You really think he would tell you if he cheated on your mother? And you Rosemonde, you think your mother would tell you if she was unfaithful to your adopted father?

- Stop saying that! Said Rosemonde, I'm Michael Durand's daughter, not Terrence Grandchester's! That's a vicious lie!

- Really? Why did your fathers fought in front of everybody? Because of your mother! My mother said they were together during the war, that's why they fought…

Rosemonde and Richard were speechless.

- Caroline, Nina, said Rosemonde finally, is this true?

- I don't know, said Caroline, but I've heard the rumours

- Me too said Neil Jr.

- It's only rumours, said Nina

- Rosemonde, said Anthony, Richard is your brother, stop touching her! he said to Richard

- Rosemonde, said Richard, it's not true, don't believe a word they're saying!

- Can you be sure 100? She asked him

- No, but…

Rosemonde freed herself from Richard's arms and Anthony tried to take her in his arms to console her, but she ran to her dorm room.

- Rosemonde, wait! Cried Richard

- Let her go, Richard, said Anthony, you really want to risk being with her without being sure?

- She's not my sister! Yelled Richard

- Yes, she is, said Elizabeth, go ask your father…your parents were lovers during the war!

- Believe me, I will! Said Richard

- He's going to confirm what I just said, Rosebud is your sister!

- No! Stop saying that! Yelled Richard, why are you so mean? I thought we were friends…

- I am your friend, Richard, said Elizabeth, I'm stopping you from committing incest, believe me

- No, you're stopping me from being with the one I love! You're mean and vindictive! Why didn't you say something before?

- Before, you weren't that close, you were fighting like cats and dogs and you were taking care of me…

- So, that's it? You're jealous?! Oh my God!

- No, I'm telling the truth. You can't be with Rosemonde, but I'm available, said Elizabeth coming close to him and touching his arm

Caroline had weary sigh and followed Rosemonde to her dorm room with Nina. Richard freed himself from Elizabeth and went for a walk to clear his head. His sister? He was kissing his sister? But… No! That was too disgusting to even think about it! He loved Rosemonde with all his heart…

Rosemonde was in her room crying when Caroline and Nina arrived.

- Rosemonde? Are you ok? Asked Caroline

- No, I'm not! I was kissing my brother! My brother gave me my first kiss! Oh my God! That's so disgusting!

- Rosemonde, Elizabeth is jealous of you… she…, started Caroline

- You did say you've heard the rumours too? Didn't you? Asked Rosemonde

- Yes, but it was only a rumour… said Nina, I've heard Aunt Eliza talking, but you now how she is…

- Where there's smoke, there's fire… they were together during the war in France, and I was conceived during the war… said Rosemonde

- But your mother told you their story, didn't she? Said Caroline

- You think she would tell me if she was unfaithful to my father? No, that's the kind of things grown ups don't talk about! Oh Caroline, I love Richard so much!

- Don't believe Elizabeth, Rosemonde, said Nina, your parents are not crazy, they would've told you…

- Maybe they didn't know we were together… said Rosemonde

- After the spectacle you made of yourselves? Said Nina, the whole world saw you! Even the reverend mother!

- Oh my God! What that's awful! Said Rosemonde, I was kissing my brother and everybody saw me!

Caroline and Nina were hugging her and consoling her the best way they could. They went back to their own rooms a little later. Rosemonde continued crying and she heard some noise at the window. She went to see, it was Richard.

- What do you want?

- Rosemonde, please, listen to me… you can't believe…

- Can you guaranty me 100 that it's not true?

- No. but…hey

- Oh that Elizabeth has planted a seed of doubt in our mind…

- That's enough to break us up…no, I love you Rosemonde…

- Don't say that, please…

- No, I'm going to say it…because it's what I feel…listen, there's a simple way to solve this; let's go to the source…

- To the source?

- Yes, let's go see our parents, let's ask the two persons involved in all this…

- How? Do we call them here?

- No, that would take too much time, and they won't be able to come before tomorrow…let's go see them…

- Get out of college? That's forbidden…

- Do you want answers or not?

- Yes, but…

- This is an emergency, we have to talk to them now…

- Ok then, let's go!

- We'll have to climb the wall…

- No problem…

- You'll always surprise me, my little frenchie…

Candy and Terry were at the castle, they had just had dinner and they were sitting in the living room on a couch, curled up against each other, talking and laughing happily. They were talking about the night they spent together in the truck, even though it was platonic, it was one of the most beautiful things in their lives.

- The night we spend in the truck, curled up against each other, said Candy was one of the most beautiful nights of my life, to sleep all night long against the warmth of your body…

- It was to not freeze to death during the night, but you can't know how happy I was to be stuck with you in that truck… but you called out Michael's name when you woke up…

- That's because I was feeling guilty to love being in your arms so much… I was dreaming about Michael and I was trying to reassure him that nothing happened… For me too, spending the night with you was magic…

- Magic? Said Rosemonde's voice, so it's true? Je suis la fille de Monsieur Grandchester? (I'm Mr. Grandchester's daughter ? )

Candy and Terry turned around surprised.

- Rosemonde! Said Candy

- Richard! What are you doing here? Said Terry

Their children were looking at them astonished. Magic night? So it was true?

They were lovers? Oh…No!

- We came to get answers… said Richard upset, but we already got them. How could you do this to us?

- Answers about what? Asked Candy

- What did we do? Asked Terry

- You've transformed our lives into a Greek Tragedy!!! Said Richard

- A Greek Tragedy? Said Candy surprised, but what the heck are you talking about?

- _Maman, said Rosemonde, est-ce que je suis la fille de Monsieur Grandchester?_ (Mum, am I Mr. Grandchester's daughter ?)

- WHAT???!!! Said Candy and Terry at the same time

- You heard her, said Richard, is Rosemonde my sister?

Candy and Terry were so stunned that they didn't know what to say for a moment. Candy stood up and approached her daughter.

- Honey, who told such a story? Asked Candy

- Is it true? Asked Richard

- Who told you that? Asked Terry to his son

- Elizabeth Preston, said Rosemonde

- Oh… said Candy

- Elizabeth Preston? Said Terry without getting it

- Eliza's daughter… said Candy

- Oh… said Terry, the apple doesn't fall far from the mean tree…

- Like mother, like daughter, said Candy

- Tell me Richard; Elizabeth has a thing for you? Asked Terry

- We were friends, at least I thought we were, we talked often… he said

- You talk often? Said Candy

- Yes, we get along great, said Richard

- And today she tells you, after seeing you and Rosemonde together I suppose, that you're brother and sister? Said Candy

- She's jealous, said Terry

- _Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question!_ Said Rosemonde irritated (You still haven't answered my question!)

- You're right, said Terry to Candy, she speaks French when she's angry, she looks like you like it's not possible!

- What about the mini-you over there? Doesn't he look like you? Said Candy smiling

- Maman! Said Rosemonde getting impatient

- Dad! Said Richard, a little attention, please…

Candy took her daughter by the hand and sat with her on the couch.

- Sweetie, look at me. I've never lied to you and you know it… so believe me when I tell you that you're Michael Durand's daughter, and there's absolutely no chance, what so ever, that you're Terry's daughter…

- I can confirm it sad Terry, there's absolutely not a chance that you're my daughter…

- But you were just talked about a magic night you spent together, said Rosemonde in English showing that she was calming down, she said you were lovers during the war…

- Yes, one night, stuck in a truck during the war in the winter. Nothing happened, said Candy, I've never cheated on your father, Rosemonde, you can believe that…

- And I've never cheated on your mother, said Terry to his son

- But why did daddy fight with Mr. Grandchester in a party? Asked Rosemonde, it wasn't because of that?

- No, it was… for something else… said Candy

- What? Said Richard

- It was….a misunderstanding, said Terry, that's all… you really think that we would've let you two get closer if you were brother and sister?

- Really, said Candy, what do you think we are…nuts?

- You see Rosemonde; I told you it was a lie…, said Richard

- Your girlfriend wanted to break us up, she said

- She's not my girlfriend…..said Richard

- Really? Then why is she so jealous? You talk to her, you give her hope…

- But I didn't know she would be so jealous… and you're one to talk! Your blond dandy Anthony Cornwell was ready for you to fall into his arms…!

- Anthony? But…

They continued arguing. Candy and Terry were looking at them, than they looked at each other…

- Maybe I should've confronted you about Eliza too… said Candy

- Eliza? Said Terry surprised

- Yes, if you hadn't been so nice to her, if you hadn't kissed her hand, if you hadn't gotten her out of that hole in which she had fallen…

- You didn't want me to let her rot inside that hole…?

- And why not? Didn't she deserve it? Especially since her brother made that hole for me… it would've been poetic justice…but you had to save her…

- I can't help it, I like helping damsels in distress…

- Aren't you the real Prince Charming? If you hadn't kissed her hand, if you hadn't saved her from her pretend drowning…

- I didn't know she was faking it…

- We all knew! She had you with her red curls, she wanted your attention and she got it!

- It's not my fault if she fell in love with me…!

- What about the diabolical trap? Whose fault was that? You had to make fun of her and insult her…

Their children had stopped arguing and they were looking at them. They realised they were joking, to show them how ridiculous they looked…

- Ok, said Rosemonde, we get it…

- We look ridiculous, said Richard

- If you don't go back to college in the next two minutes, said Terry, we're going to take you there by the front door…

- You've never been here, said Candy

- Richard, let's go! Said Rosemonde, thank for everything…!

- Let it be the last time you do this, next time, you're going to be punished for climbing the wall and leaving the college without permission in the middle of the night, said Candy

The kids left the way they came. They were relieved by their parents' answers.

- Oh my God, can you believe that?! Asked Candy

- That our children don't only have the physical resemblance with us?

- But also the emotional and rebel side too…

- Climbing the wall in the middle of the night…

- At least it's not to go get drunk and fight with thugs!

- I was a snotty-nosed kid, wasn't I? But you took care of me…

- And you left without waiting for me…

- I didn't want you to get into trouble… I felt better and if you remember correctly, I didn't want you to go out…I'm sorry for being a little insolent, but I was very grateful, even if I didn't show it…

- You were impossible you mean! You used to make me so angry… but I couldn't stop thinking about you… and when I saw you at the zoo with Albert laughing with all your heart with the ray of sunshine on your face, you looked so irresistible…

- Those were the good old days… said Terry smiling and kissing her hair

They were back on the couch in each other's arms.

- Yes… I loved that college, just because of you , said Candy

- Me too…

- Eliza is not possible, how could she tell her daughter lies, like that? To give her hope? Based on lies? Life keeps repeating itself… Rosemonde and Richard, like us; there's an Anthony, Archie and Annie's son who's got a thing for her… Elizabeth Preston, Eliza's daughter, who's got a thing for Richard, Neil Jr. who's not as mean as his dad was, and her two best friends, Caroline, Patty's daughter and Nina, Annie's daughter

- Wow the next generation of our group, amazing!

- And we're going to be there to advise them. We're not going to leave them alone; like we were… we had no one…

- And we made a sacrifice way too big for our age… I look at our children and I don't see them as big as we thought we were… despite the fact that they're about the age we were at that time…

- Let's not think about that… Brother and sister? Oh my God! A real Greek Tragedy!

- I can't believe they came here to ask us that question!

- And without notice… we could've been…

- Could've been what? Said Terry getting closer to her

- Making ourselves feel a lot of pleasure she said taking his lips…

Rosemonde and Richard went back to college. Richard took her to her bedroom.

- Are you satisfied now? Asked Richard

- Just hold me hard in your arms, she said, the thought that we were brother and sister made me sick. I love you so much…

- I love you too… he said holding her, everything is going to be fine. We can be together…

- Forever?

- Forever!

He stayed with her for a little while, and then he went to his room.

Ever since they got back together, Candy and Terry were living together. She went to get her stuff at the Andrew castle, the day after their kids confronted them. They were doing whatever pleased them, because, they had no intention of worrying about what other people would think. They were thinking about them, first and foremost. What they wanted ever since their tragic separation, was to be together, and together they were.

- So, said Annie, how was it?

- What do you think? It was more wonderful than in my dreams! Said Candy smiling

- A passion that had been refrained for 20 years… I can imagine said Patty smiling, you're going to stay at his father's castle with him?

- I don't ever want to be separated from him, said Candy

- I can see, said Annie smiling

- Oh, Annie! I didn't know anyone could be this happy! After all those years… I though it was over with Terry for good…

- Life is full of surprise, and I'm so happy for you Candy, for the both of you! Said Annie hugging her

- Thank you Annie, said Candy

- Me too, said Patty smiling, it's so good to see you happy!

- Thank you Patty, said Candy smiling and hugging her.

- By the way, said Annie, Anthony called me about the "Greek Tragedy" with Rosemonde and Richard…

- Yes, said Patty, Caroline told met Elizabeth told them they were siblings?

- Oh….yes. Rosemonde and Richard came to confront us at the castle…

- I can't believe Eliza is encouraging her daughter to tell lies…said Annie

- And an awful lie, said Patty

- Well she doesn't have a good role model with her mother and grandmother…said Candy

- Anthony is disappointed; he just realized he loved Rosemonde…

- Oh… said Candy, Rosemonde liked him until she arrived in college and met Richard…

- Sounds like I've heard that story somewhere, said Patty

- Yes, said Annie, about 21 years ago…

- I can't believe my daughter is in love with Terry's son! Said Candy

- Well she does look like you… not only physically apparently…,said Annie

- And apparently the Grandchester man like freckles… said Patty

The three friends burst out laughing. Candy took her suitcase and they decided to go downstairs to join the men in the living room.

- Are you ready honey? Asked Terry

- Yes, my heart, I'm ready

- Let me take your suitcase…

- Thanks honey said Candy smiling

- You're not staying for lunch? Said Stear

- No, said Terry some other time, we are invited by friends of my father's…

- Are you going to take over after your father Terry? Asked Stear

- We're not there yet, we'll see said Terry

- That wouldn't bother me to be the duchess of Grandchester, said Candy smiling

- You're already a countess with Michael, said Archie, you were destined to be in the nobility, Candy

- Go tell that to Eliza and her mother, said Candy

- Eliza is a woman alone and unhappy, Mrs. Reagan is ashamed of her daughter's indecent behaviour, while she was married and since her divorce, said Patty…

- What goes around, comes around said Annie

- But I'm still sorry for her, said Candy

- I didn't expect any less from you, Freckles, said Terry laughing, you're way too good…

They burst out laughing and Candy and Terry left, promising them to come for diner in the evening.

Stear and Archie told their wives that Candy should've stayed at least with them until the wedding.

- They could've waited to be married to live together, said Archie

- Yeah, said Stear, why couldn't she come and sleep here?

- Archie, said Annie, you know long they waited to be together, how long they waited for this moment?

- Yes, said Patty, they wanted to be together even before we realised that we wanted to be together…

- So, let's leave her alone, she was deprived of the love of her life for far too long, said Annie.

- The circumstances should've convinced them that they were not made for each other, said Archie

- But their love was so strong, said Stear, she'd rather be at the war than in America because Terry was there…

- They finally found each other, let them savour their love and their reunion, said Annie

- They're not taking the time they have for granted anymore said Patty

- I'm so happy to see her so radiant… said Annie

Meanwhile in college, Rosemonde and Richard were inseparable again. Anthony and Elizabeth saw them and they went to talk to them.

- You're still together? Said Elizabeth

- Rosemonde, said Anthony, you want to risk it….?

- Anthony, I asked my mother, and she said that I was my father's daughter…

- But of course, said Elizabeth, what would you want her to say?

- Elizabeth, said Rosemonde, my mother is not a liar, as opposed to yours! She always tells me the truth, especially on things so important!

- But…! Started Elizabeth

- It's over, said Richard, you tried, you failed. Rosemonde is with me. Our parents are getting married, and we're all going to be one big happy family in the same house.

- Isn't it every teenager's dream to live in the same house as their boyfriend or girlfriend…? Said Rosemonde smiling

- No kidding, said Richard laughing

- Now Elizabeth, you can beat it, leave us alone. I still can't believe you were so cruel!

- Her mother was odious to our parents, said Richard, she set a diabolical trap for them… like my father said, the apple doesn't fall far from the mean tree!

- You both go to hell!! Said Elizabeth leaving

Anthony didn't say anything, he looked at Rosemonde sadly and he left. He had no chance with her; he could feel she loved Richard. He cursed himself for not seeing Rosemonde's feelings sooner… Caroline and Nina were happy for their friend…

The preparations for the wedding were going fine. Albert had been contacted by Archie on his business trip, and he will arrive just in time with his wife for the ceremony. He wanted to walk Candy to the altar. After all those years, she was finally marrying Terry. This time, nothing was going to come in their way, or disturb their dream.

The day before the wedding Candy and Terry spent their day writing their vows. They had dinner for the last time as singles. The duke of Grandchester, even though old, arrived without noticed and he was surprised to find his son with …

- Candy Andrew? He said looking at her

- Your grace? I'm surprised you even recognize me, much less my name said Candy

- I never forgot the young girl who pleaded my son's case so well… and I left him alone because of you… said the duke, you look exactly the same….

- Really? Said Terry, you've never told me that, Freckles… I've always wondered why my father never came after me, and let me pursue my dream of being an actor…

- I forgot about it myself said Candy laughing

- You're full of surprised, Mrs. Tarzan…you're giving me one more reason to love you. Dad, I'm marrying Candy tomorrow, in the court of St. Paul College…

- Oh, said the duke, I gave so much money to that college that it's practically mine…

- I would like for you to be there…said Terry

- I will be honoured to be there, said the duke, congratulations to both of you.

He hugged his son and Candy too. His son was finally going to be happy, it was not too late for him… he, on the other hand, didn't get the same luck; Eleonor was finally married and he regretted not to have married her himself.

Annie and Patty went shopping with Candy to buy a white dress. They also bought the flowers for her hair and a veil. The court of St. Paul College was transformed and decorated for the wedding. Chairs with flowers, an altar and a white carpet for the dance floor and a very big table which was full of food from a caterer. An orchestra was suppose to play the "Canon" by Pachebel and the "Wedding March" by Mendelssohn, for the ceremony and as the music for the reception. But there was also a record player so the orchestra could also rest and for the youngster to dance to their music. Everything was ready for our two lovebirds to be united by marriage officially forever, because in their hearts, they had been united since the day they met.


	22. Chapter 22

**_IT'S OVER…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapter 22_**

_"**After the rain, comes sunshine…"**_

The orchestra was playing the "Canon" from Pachelbel. Rosemonde entered with a basket of rose petals, which she dropped on her ways; she was wearing a light pink dress in chiffon and her long blond hair was falling on her shoulders. Terry was waiting at the altar with his son, they were both wearing tuxedos. The bridesmaid arrived Annie and Patty with light pink dresses too. Everybody stood up to greet the bride, and the wedding march started.

Candy arrived at Albert's arms in a lace white dress that Annie had chosen and modified… the veil had small heart shape drawings on it and she was wearing a tiara and her hair was up in a beautiful chignon… they arrived at the altar and Albert gave her hand to Terry.

Candy and Terry had spent the night before writing their wedding vows. Terry started;

- So many years gone, still I remember How did I ever let my heart believe In one who was never enough for me And we'll have no ending if we can hold on And I think I've come this far because of you There could be no other love, but ours will do You are the Queen of my thoughts, the one I never thought I'll have You are the one romance, I've had deep down in my heart You are the miracle, I never thought I'd have You are the one more chance I didn't think I'd deserved No one will ever touch me more And I only hope that in return I might have saved the best of me for you I love you infinitely, honey

And here is Candy's answer;

- And so many years gone, love that was so wrong I can't forget the way it used to be And how you changed the taste of love for me I will never feel that for anybody else And I know you love me as much, if not more No matter how much we have to learn That my heart belongs to you forever You are my one more chance I never thought I'd find You are the one romance I've always known in my mind No one will ever touch me more The universe finally reunited us, forever this time And I only hope that in return I might have saved the best of me for you I love you so much my love

Candy was crying of joy… and Terry too! They contaminated the whole assembly who also started to cry. It took them 20 years, but the finally realized their dream, on the hill where they used to see each other, where they fell in love everyday, more and more and their wedding day was no exceptions… they were united for good, more in love than ever and nothing is going to come and separate them. They kissed for a long time when the priest declared them man and wife; the guests were starting to whisper… But our newlyweds felt the kiss lasted 3 seconds! When they finally stopped, every body was applauding. Rosemonde kissed her mother and her new stepfather, Richard kissed his new stepmother and hugged his father. All their friends and family came to congratulate them…

Since it was the week end, most of the students were gone, but those who were there, were invited to join the party. Candy and Terry opened the dance floor looking at each other with love and the others followed them. They ate and drank as much as they wanted. Candy danced with Albert.

- Terry must've told you about his visit to Chicago before you went to war, since Michael apparently didn't tell you anything…said Albert

- Michael knew? Said Candy

- Yes, Terry told him before he knew he was your husband… I wanted to protect you, Candy, that's all…

- I know Albert, I'm not mad at you…

- But, that's why you left, because you were hoping he would come and get you… he came and I send him away… I lied, I was in love with you, Candy

- Albert…

- That's why I discouraged Terry; he was going to ruin everything between us. We got along so well. That's why I didn't tell you right away that I got my memory back. I wanted to let you time to get over Terry… but I didn't think you were going to go to the war…

- That's all in the past, Albert. I'm sorry if you had to suffer… let's forget about it… I'm married to the man of my dreams and I'm very happy. You're married too now, and happy

- Yes…

Candy danced with her cousins, she even danced with Neil. But most of the time she was in her husband's arms.

Candy and Terry stayed in Europe until their children were on vacation to go back to America with them. But in the mean time, they traveled in Europe; in France where they able to visit calmly as opposed to when there was the war; in Belgium where a lot died during the war; in Germany they went back to the frontier where they shared that forced and magnificent kiss, the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Spain, Portugal , Italy, Switzerland Greece, etc…In Austria, they went to the Great bals of the Philharmonic Orchestra of Vienna and they danced waltzes after waltzes without getting tired, as long as they were dancing together. Around the end of July, they went to get their children in college and the other children went back with them to America by boat.

Terry had his apartment in New York where he used to go to be far away from the tension with Susanna. That's where he was going to take Candy and his family. Then they will look for their dream house together.

During the crossing, Rosemonde and Richard were asking themselves how their parents couldn't get enough of each other. They were inseparable. Their friends told them about it too.

- Your parents… are not getting tired of each other? Said Caroline

- Yeah said Anthony, it's like they're 16…

- Well said Rosemonde, they were separated for way too long and wrongly, they're making up for lost time…

- And they're just in the beginning, said Neil Jr., it's going to change…

- I don't think so, said Richard, I've never seen my father so passionate and in love with a woman

- My mother loved my father, but I can see how much she loves Terry like crazy…My father told her to be happy after his death…

- Well it's convenient to have the husband's blessing to marry your lover, said Elizabeth

- Elizabeth, said Rosemonde, one more word on my parents, and I'm going to beat the crap out of you!

The others burst out laughing and Elizabeth shut up, she was afraid of fighting; Rosemonde was a tomboy and she was stronger than her… And on top of that, Elizabeth realized that she will never have Richard.

Once in America, they went to the Terry's apartment and the others took the train to Chicago.

- Didn't you live in a house with Susanna? Asked Candy to Terry in their bedroom

- Yes, but I didn't want to bring you on Susanna's deathbed, honey

- Oh, I wouldn't have wanted that either, to sleep on her bed, but there must have been other bedrooms… you shouldn't have bothered…

- Honey, I had this apartment for a while; I used to come here to rest emotionally and think about the Queen of my thoughts…This is where I imagined myself with you, where I kept everything that reminded me of you, my lost love, your letters, the poems I was writing on you, memories of St. Paul… and that dream has finally come true, because you're here with me and you're my wife…

- Oh Terry! She said jumping to his neck

Terry remembered all of sudden what had saved his life during the war…

- The harmonica… Candy the harmonica…

He let go of her, and went to his drawers and got out what was left of the harmonica. It was a shapeless metal thing, which once was an harmonica he was supposed to play instead of smoking… he gave it to Candy

- What is this? Asked Candy surprised

- The harmonica you gave me…

- The harmonica? What happened to it?

- I got a bullet during the war, on the chest, and without the harmonica, I would've gotten it in the middle of my heart and I would've died on the spot… the harmonica was in my pocket…

- Oh my God!

- You saved my life, my love, he said coming near her, thank you, thank you for giving me this harmonica to stop me from smoking… if I had any doubt at that moment, when Michael told me that the harmonica had stopped the bullet from killing me, even though we weren't together, I knew without a doubt that you were put on this earth for me… you saved my life, thank you my love…

Candy didn't know what to say. She was so surprised by what Terry had just told her.

- But the material from the harmonica couldn't sustain the bullet of a gun, said Candy

- It's a real miracle, honey… I wanted to die at the war too, that bullet was going to grant my secret wish…

- Terry… it wasn't your destiny to die at the war, we were destined to finally be together, even though it's years later, but were still destined to be together…I'm happy that harmonica saved your life. If you had died, I would've died too in the long run… I love you so much my love, and I will never get tired of telling you

- I will never get tired of hearing it. I love you… he said taking her lips

Rosemonde and Richard were passing in front of the open door of their parents' bedroom, and they saw them kissing on the bed.

- I've never seen a couple more in love, than those two! Said Rosemonde

- I didn't know my father could be so passionate, said Richard

- It's a wonder how they lived without each other for all those years…

- I'm happy that my father is finally with the woman he loves…

- And I'm happy that my mother found her lost love… she was happy with my father, but now I can see something was missing and she found that with your father…

- 20 years later… it's never too late in life… but I hope we'll be luckier than them

- In any case, their life story is going to serve us as a lesson

- Nothing is going to stop us from being together, Rosemonde, I promise you…

They were walking to the living room, and once there, Richard hugged her to reassure her. Anyway, after what happened to them, their parents will not leave their children fall into the same situation as them, if something was to happen…

Eleonor, Robert, Karen, her husband Ken, her children she had two girls Kelly and Tara, Charlie, Sandra with Sam and their daughter, Sandralina, all came to see them to welcome them home. Sam and Sandralina, and Karen's girls left the grown ups in the living room and they went to Richard's bedroom with Rosemonde.

- Richard? Your little sister? She's great…, said Sam

- She's mine Sam…said Richard

- What? But…said Sam

- You heard me, I love her like crazy…said Richard

- Your little sister? Said Sam

- Stop saying that, our parents are married, that's all…said Richard

- It's still kind of weird…said Sam

- Guys! Said Rosemonde, I'm here… but just act like I'm not here…

- Sorry, hon, said Richard, I was just telling Sam that you're out of reach for him

- Out of reach? There were others that weren't? Said Rosemonde

- Are you kidding? Said Sandralina, those two used to play ping pong with girls!

- Really? said Rosemonde

The boys remained silent. Rosemonde shook her head and burst out laughing.

- I wish you could've seen your faces…if you promise me that there won't be any others…

- I promise you said Richard, you're the only one I said "I love you" to…

- You told her you loved her? Said Sam, man you've really fallen hard for her!

- I love you too, said Rosemonde kissing him…

- Aren't you two so cute?! Said Sam smiling

It was the first time he's seen his friend so serious with a girl, and it was also the first time he saw his uncle Terry so happy with a woman. That's because it wasn't any woman, it was his soul mate.

- Come on girls, said Rosemonde, let's leave the guys talk about their "ping pong"…

They burst out laughing and Rosemonde got out with the girls to go to her bedroom. The boys stayed to chat and listen to music. The girls were in Rosemonde's bedroom.

- Do your parents know you're together? Asked Sandralina

- Yes… said Rosemonde

- And it doesn't bother them?

- No… at least they can keep an eye on us…

- So, you're not…doing it yet?

- Doing what? Oh….no!

- It must be tempting… still

- Maybe, but I'm not ready for that… I'll wait until I'm married

- That's a good idea said Kelly

- Yeah, you wouldn't want to get pregnant… said Tara

In the living room, the grown ups were also talking.

- Candy, said Eleonor, finally! You're my daughter in law! I bet Terry married you the same day!

- Almost, said Candy laughing, a few days later!

- The universe was finally kind with you two, it's never too soon! 20 years later!

- It proves that's it's never too late in life, said Charlie

- Yes, Terry, I'm happy for you. I wish I could've done more, at the time, but I didn't really have the right to defend you to Mrs. Marlowe, said Robert

- I know Robert, and I was too proud at that time to ask for help anyway, I wanted to solve everything by myself…

- And the result was a catastrophe! Said Eleonor, you should've come to me, I would have talked to Mrs. Marlowe, she was there for her daughter, I should've been there for you…

- I know mum, thanks. Said Terry

- It was a crime to separate the two of you, said Karen

- All is well that ends well, said Candy smiling, let's talk about the present now…

- Yes, said Eleonor, I heard my grandson is in love with your daughter, Candy?

- Weird isn't it? Said Candy, he is his father's son; they have the same taste for blonds with freckles…

- And like her mother, Rosemonde loves good looking British guys with blue eyes, said Terry

- This is the case to say it, the apples doesn't fall far from their tree, said Eleonor

- The next generation is going to be luckier than you; they are living under the same roof! Said Karen as brother and sister…

They continued talking of everyday things, they had diner together and spent a nice evening.

They looked for a house together and they were able to move in before school started. Rosemonde and Richard, didn't go back to St. Paul College, they stayed with their parents. The atmosphere of love that was there was irresistible and very pleasant. Rosemonde went to the French school in New York, and Richard went to a private school. They were both wearing uniforms. They wanted to be in the same school, but Rosemonde really wanted to study in French. They were living in the same house anyway, and their schools were not that far away from each other. Their romance was blossoming slowly. It's like their parent's passion was a little overwhelming for them, so they were taking things slow…they had all the time in the world

Candy and her new family were sitting in the living room one night, when the butler announced that someone was there to see them…They weren't expecting anybody.

- Let the person in, said Terry

- Very well sir, said the butler

A man in his forties came into the living room. He was dressed in a grey suit and he had a briefcase.

- Good evening, Mr. Grandchester, madam, children… said the man I'm Gilbert Duchatelet attorney at law

- Good evening sir, said Candy, please have a seat…

- Thank you, said Mr. Duchatelet

- You want something to drink? Asked Candy

- No, thank you. I'm fine.

- What can we do for you? Asked Terry

- My firm works with another one in France and I represent the estate of Michael Durand, Count of Montour, in America. I have envelopes to deliver to you only; if the Count's widow, the Countess of Montour, is married to Terrence Grandchester… said the lawyer

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

- That's the case, right? You did marry Mr. Grandchester madam? Asked the lawyer

- Yes, said Candy

- That's perfect, said the lawyer taking out a file from his briefcase; he gave to Candy with a pen, can you sign here please, madam…?

Candy signed the paper and the lawyer gave her an envelope. He also gave one to Terry.

- Thank you, said Terry

- Alright. I'm going to leave you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me. My address and my phone number are in the envelopes. Goodbye.

- Goodbye, said the family

- What is it, mum? Asked Rosemonde

- A letter from your father, said Candy moved

- Dad? Said Richard

- A letter from Michael said Terry

- Oh… said Rosemonde emotional, we're going to let you read your letters in peace, let's go Richard…

- Are you ok, sweetie? Asked Candy

- Yes, mum, I'm fine…Said Rosemonde with tears in her voice

Richard took her by the arm and they got out of the living room to go to their bedroom. Rosemonde was thinking about her father and she was crying, Richard was consoling her.

In the living room Terry opened Michael's letter and read it out loud.

_Hello buddy! _

_If you're reading this, that means I'm in the great beyond and you've got my widow in your arms! Don't worry; I haven't forgotten the good friend you were to me. I was angry with you for hiding the fact that the woman you loved was also the one I loved with all my heart. I would've done the same thing in your place. But I can't forget about the time we spent together, during the horror of the war. We lost a lot of our friends and our friendship got stronger during tough times. _

_I forgive you for hiding the identity of the Queen of your thoughts. I know she still loves you, she told me from the beginning that you'll always be in her heart, so make her very happy, because she made me very happy, until the last second. Take good care of our wife and don't take any second for granted… I read your collection of poems "The Queen of my thoughts"; I now know that she gave you the harmonica that saved your life. I understand better your emotions and your tears that day; our wife saved your life without even knowing it…I'm happy you're alive, because now I'm sure she's going to be with a man who loves her as much as I did, if not more…Be happy together, and I trust you'll be a good step dad for my daughter too. _

_Goodbye _

_Michael _

Candy read her letter out loud too, with tears in her eyes.

_Candy my love _

_If you're reading this, it means that I'm not there anymore and you've moved on with Terry, the love of your life. I'm not mad honey. You were the perfect wife, on every point and you had given me a beautiful little girl. I've never doubted your love for me, my darling. I was very happy with you. But I left too soon, so I hope you're happy after me… with the one who never stopped talking to me about the one he loved, the Queen of his thought, the one who never stopped loving you, the one you loved before me… Be happy, my love, life is too short, take it from me… _

_I love you Candy, be happy , don't be sad because of me. I only want you to be happy. _

_Your first husband, _

_Michael _

Terry approached her and hugged her, Candy was crying in silence. Michael wanted them to live in peace. Terry was relieved that his best friend had forgiven him and that he died in peace.

- You were right, honey, Michael gave me your book to show us that we had his blessing… oh Michael!

- He was a good man, Candy.

- I know; I miss him everyday…

- I know honey

She kissed her husband and she stood up.

- I'm going to go see Rosemonde

- Ok, honey…

Candy went to see her daughter in her room. She was still crying. She took her in her arms and they cried together. Richard left them to go join his father in the living room.

- Rosemonde… are you ok?

- Yes, mum. What were those letters about?

- I can tell you now…

She told her daughter what had happened during the war, and why the fight between Michael and Terry happened

- He forgave you? Said Rosemonde

- He was a good man, said Candy crying

- He didn't want Terry and you to feel guilty…

- We can now have closure and put all this behind us…

Terry, in the living room was telling his son what happen.

- Now, you can live in peace, without feeling guilty said Richard

- I'm so relieved he forgave me… we can now put all that behind us. Thank God.

Candy didn't take long to be in the family way. With all the trips around Europe, her cycle was a little disturbed. She was suspecting a pregnancy, but she went to see a doctor to be sure. The doctor confirmed her suspicions. She was so happy. She went to a baby store and she bought two pairs of boots, a blue one and a pink one. When she arrived home, she one of the blue boots and one of the pink one, and she put in a transparent box. She asked the cook to make a special dinner of her and Terry. The children had dinner in the kitchen and they were doing their homework.

Terry came back from the theatre after a long day. He remembered the time where he'd rather stay at the theatre, as late as possible, because he didn't feel like going home to Susanna. He went back for his son, only…. But he spent a lot of time at the apartment, especially went he started to have problems with his son… Susanna accused him of having a mistress, because he didn't want her to come to the apartment. She wasn't that far off, he had a mistress; the Queen of his thoughts. It was his sanctuary and he didn't want Susanna to see it. Susanna would've been less hurt to find him with another woman than to find a shrine devoted to Candy, the woman he will love forever… the one who was in his thoughts, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

But now, in his new house, with the Queen of his thoughts waiting for him, it was the only place in the world he wanted to be, he was living in paradise on earth. He got in the house and Candy was waiting for him at the entrance.

- Good evening, honey, she said smiling, and kissing him on the cheek

- Good evening my love, he said smiling

She took his coat and put it on a hanger. She took him by the hand and walked him to the living room. She took his blazer off and undid a few buttons from his shirt.

- You want an aperitif before dinner, honey? She asked

- No, I'm famished…

- Ok, hon, let's go eat then…

They went to the dining room, holding each other

- Where are the kids? He asked

- They already had dinner, they're doing their homework… it's only the two of us tonight

- Oh… let's eat then

They ate talking about their day and looking at each other with love. The staff, who worked at the Grandchester since the Susanna era, was surprised to see the change in their boss; he was now always smiling, and so in love with his wife. They had ears and they knew that their boss had married Susanna Marlowe for duty and obligations. The house was always sad…but since he married the one his heart loved, and they were living in the new house, with his son and her daughter, the house was always full of laughter joy, love. Terrence Grandchester had now everything to be happy before, except the woman he loved. Lamartine was right when he said; _"You miss only one being and all is depopulated…"_ He had found his other half, the missing piece in his life and every body could feel it.

Came the time for dessert. They brought them both a covered plate. Candy opened hers and it was a fruit sherbet. Terry opened his, and he discovered the little pink baby boot and the little blue baby boot. He was wondering where his sherbet was, but baby boots…? He looked at his wife, and she smiled…Oh… he stood up from his chair, he took her by the hand, she stood up with letting go of each other's eyes.

- Candy? Is it true? You're having a baby? He asked softly

- Yes, my love, I'm going to have our baby…!

Terry screamed loud and held her up until his head was at Candy's belly level, he kissed the belly and spin around with her laughing and yelling of joy. He screamed so loud that the kids came down to see what was going on, and the staff, curious too, did the same thing. They found them spinning, laughing and kissing…

- Mum, said Rosemonde, is everything ok?

The couple stopped kissing and cheering, they looked at their kids smiling.

- Yes, everything is fine, said Candy, I'm going to have a baby…

- _Un bébé?_ Said Rosemonde in French_, mais c'est merveilleux!_ (A baby? but that's wonderful!)

She jumped to her mother's neck, and her stepfather's. Richard did the same thing. They were going to have a little brother or a little sister… Could they still be together?

- Wow, a baby, he said, I can't wait to have a little brother or a little sister…

- …that you're not going to kiss on the lips with your tongue? Said Terry teasing him

Rosemonde became bright as red and Candy burst out laughing.

- Euh… we can still be together, right? He asked worried

- Of course, said Candy, the baby I'm going to have will be linked by blood to the both of you…

- She's going to be really your little sister, Richard, said Terry, don't forget it!

- Terry, stop teasing the little one! Said Candy laughing

- Come on, Richard, let's leave those two lovebirds celebrate their good news, said Rosemonde dragging Richard out of the room…

They went back to their room leaving their parents alone. Terry, who was at war when Susanna was expecting Richard, didn't want to miss anything this time around. He was going to pamper the Queen of his thoughts. He talked to the baby in the belly everyday, like he was there. Candy was laughing but she let him do it, it made her happy, it made him happy. They had lost 20 years of their lives, 20 years! They now had the rest of their lives in front of them. Terry didn't work too much, so he could spend more time with his family. They didn't really need to work, both their fortunes reunited allowed them to live without working for the rest of their days, if they wanted to. Candy had gained a lot of weight during her pregnancy. The doctor told her she might have a multiple pregnancy. She was with Terry in the doctor's office.

- A multiple pregnancy? Said Candy, oh but doctor, it's a little risky, isn't it?

- Yes, but with a lot of rest, everything is going to be fine, said the doctor

- When you say "multiple", doctor, said Terry, what does it mean exactly?

- Multiple, means, 2, 3, 4…

- Oh… are you sure? Asked Terry

- In any case, I hear two heartbeats… but we will know for sure when the time comes…

- Two? Said Candy, oh my God, Terry…

- Or more, said Terry smiling, looks like the universe is trying to make up for our lost time…

- I'm sure of it! Said Candy laughing

Candy became literally a queen. She was doing nothing, expect eat, drink and sleep. She was a little bored, but she was thinking about her babies' health first. Terry had taken some time off to take care of his wife. When the time came, Terry, Richard and Rosemonde were in the hospital's waiting room.

- Why is it taking so long? Asked Rosemonde worried

- Because there's more than one, said Terry

- More than one? Said Rosemonde, twins?

- Yes, said Terry, well we think so…

- Wow! Said Richard, after all the bad luck you had, you're getting blessings…

The doctor arrived to tell them the news himself. Terry walked to him and he held his breath.

- So? Doctor? Said Terry

- Congratulations Mr. Grandchester

- So, what is it? Asked Rosemonde

- Follow me, said the doctor

They followed the doctor in Candy's room and they found her sitting on the bed smiling.

- Freckles? Said Terry, so? What did we have?

- Terry, said Candy, come here my love… you too guys, come in…

They entered the room, and they looked around and they didn't see any babies. The children went to stand near the bed, and Terry sent to sit on a chair near the head bed close to Candy. This last one, smiled, she took Terry and kiss him on the lips passionately.

- Mum, you want us to get out? Said Rosemonde

- Yes, said Richard, don't mind us or anything!

Candy and Terry stopped and burst out laughing

- Thank you honey, said Candy to Terry, thank you with all my heart

- You're very welcome, Freckles, but for what? Said Terry

- For this, said Candy showing the nurses coming in

The nurses came in; Terry got one baby, Rosemonde got another baby and Richard got one too!

- Three? Said Terry, three? Triplets?!

- Everybody, let me introduce you to my babies, said Candy

- Mum! This is wonderful! Said Rosemonde with tears in her eyes

- Oh Candy, said Richard, this is great!

- Rosemonde, you've got the girl, Terry and Richard, you have the boys, said Candy smiling

- Two boys, one girl, said Terry with tears in his eyes

He had children with his Freckles, his Miss Tarzan, the Queen of his thought, the woman he loved with all the fibers of his body, he had children with Candy his wife.

- Every good things come in three, said Rosemonde

- I was saying it earlier, said Richard, the universe is blessing you this time, blessing us, I mean

- Yes, Richard, the universe blessed us and it's going to continue doing so for the rest of our lives, said Terry

- What are we going to call them? Asked Rosemonde without taking her eyes off her sister

- The girl's name is Espérance (Hope) Eleonor, but we're going to call her "Nellie" said Candy

- One of the boy's name is Emmanuel, which means "God is with us" said Terry, and you can chose the name of the second one, said Terry to the kids

The kids looked at each other and they whispered for a while and finally Rosemonde said;

- Thank you mum, Terry, for letting us chose the name of our second brother. To stay in the Bible atmosphere, we chose to call him "Matthew".

- Matthew, said Candy smiling, that's great!

- Don't worry mum, I'm going to help you the best way I can, we're going to help you! Said Rosemonde

- I'm going to hire a nanny for each of them said Terry, so you can rest Candy, when you're tired…

- Thank you honey. Thanks to all of you! Thank you God for our beautiful family! Said Candy closing her eyes

The beautiful family was going to continue to live in peace and harmony. Candy had another little girl, Gloria and another boy, Marc. Rosemonde and Richard finished high school. Rosemonde went to med school and Richard went to business school. They got married when Rosemonde became a doctor. Anthony and Elizabeth had hoped that they would've broken up in time, and have a fraternal relationship but it didn't happen…they were more in love than ever. It was a little complicated to explain to their little brothers and sisters that their brother and sister were going to get married. It sounded weird to Candy and Terry's ears too… their children were getting married to each other! Rosemonde had a baby boy, that she named Michael Durand Grandchester; he looked a lot like his late grandfather and name sake. For Candy and Terry, becoming grandparents, was the icing on the cake!

Life repeats itself constantly… Candice White Andrew and Terrence Graham Grandchester had met on the boat that was taking them, without them knowing, to the same destination, to a brand new life… That was over, with Eliza's diabolical trap. Then there were the missed meeting in America, finally the big Romeo and Juliet premiere… that was over with the Susanna matter. Then came the war, the years of separation; they were both married to other people, they had their own family, and they thought it was going to be forever, but they both lost their spouses and that too, was over… Then came the May Festival in St. Paul College, 21 years later, with their children who were the mini replica of themselves. To meet again on the pretend Pony hill, where they were falling in love when they were young, was magic… The reconciliation, the wedding, the family, this time what was over was, the sadness, the tears, the regrets, the bad luck, for good…because now, even if it took them 21 years, Candy and Terry were living their lives like they wanted to, with their children, grandchildren, they were finally happy and calm. For them, life was a long calm river. The suffering, the desolation, the broken hearts and the rest of the bad luck of the world for them… now, it was over.

**THE END **


End file.
